Blast from the Past
by Jessicam134
Summary: When a 12 year old turns up with her mother to YAU Ange knows she must help the girl but reminders from her past flow her mind. Can Chloe and Ange stick together to get through this difficult situation.
1. Chapter 1

Ange sighed as she turned the corner. Her office door was now in sight. All she had to do was get there without being stopped. She felt like everything was needing her today and was ready to sit down and get on with the thousands of paperwork she had to do.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she skidded to a stop.

"Clemmie?" Ange said shocked.

"Ange, take her please. Just take her from me" Clemmie said pushing a young girl towards Ange.

"Kisaiya?" Ange said as the girl stepped forward and nodded. She was frozen to the spot. Something had clearly happened.

"What has happened Clemmie? This girl is traumatised" Ange said putting her arm around the girl to comfort her.

"Can we go somewhere private?" Clemmie asked. Ange directed them to her office and closed the door.

"Ange, I can't tell you just take Kizzie" Clemmie said.

"No you will tell me Clementina" Ange said getting frustrated with Clemmie's attitude. She was always the one having to fix everything up with the woman. She had given up with that years ago.

"I left her with my boyfriend" Clemmie said.

"And?" Ange asked not understanding what the drama was about surely that happened a lot.

"He was in an aggressive mood. He knew what he wanted and I refused to give it to him so he moved to my daughter. I knew that and I still left her with him" Clemmie said and Ange's face dropped as she comprehended what she had just been told.

"How dare you? How fucking dare you" Ange said standing up. She was so angry. Of course she would look after Kizzie now. She would never leave the girl with Clemmie again.

"You let the worst thing possible happen to your 12 year old daughter and you didn't stop it when you could have" Ange said.

"Did he?" Ange asked wanting to know. She looked between Kizzy and Clemmie. Clemmie nodded before letting tears in her eyes come down her face while Kizzy stared into the distance.

"Get out and don't you ever get in touch with us again" Ange said walking over to the office door and opened it. All Clemmie could do was look at Kizzy. She said nothing to the girl.

"Oh sweetie" Ange said pulling Kizzy into her arms. She walked over to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"We are going to get you checked out okay" Ange said but again Kizzy didn't move. Even as Ange hugged the girl she kept her hands by her side.

"Let's get you to AAU" Ange said. She decided that would be best. She knew that the ED would be busy and she just wanted to be in more control. She would see Dom too. He would help.

Ange guided the girl down to AAU. Ange looked around as she entered the wall trying to work out who to speak to. She noticed Nurse Jackson, she would be perfect.

"Donna?" Ange asked softly as she walked over. Donna looked around and noticed Ange with a younger girl.

"How can I help?" Donna asked.

"Can you take a look at Kizzy for me? Ange asked and Donna nodded.

"Of course. I'll go and find a doctor as well" Donna said. She guided them into a cubicle before walking away.

"Sweetie, we need to do this. They are going to examine you and it might hurt or be difficult but I will be there with you" Ange encouraged. Kizzy shook her head.

"Kiz you have to sweetie" Ange said. She knew exactly what Kizzy was going through and wanted to be there for her. Knowing that she wasn't going to get through to Kizzy she sent someone a text who she knew would.

_Please don't worry but when you have the time can you pop down to AAU. I'm here with Kizzy. Will explain later x_

Ange prayed this would help because if it didn't she wasn't sure what else she would be able to do.

"Sit down sweetie" Ange encouraged.

"Can I go to the toilet first" Kizzy asked.

"Of course" Ange said "Do you need any help?"

She said it before she could even help herself. Kizzy shook her head.

Kizzy was very quick and returned. She nervously sat on the bed.

"You don't have to stay. I don't even need to be here. I can just get out of your way" Kizzy said not even looking at her aunt.

"No, I am never leaving you. I am looking after you now Kiz" Ange said holding the girl's hand.

"Mum what's going on" Chloe said flying around the corner. She noticed Kizzy and through her arms around her. For the first time since she arrived, Kizzy broke down. Chloe held the girl as tightly as she could and sat back with her softly.

Kizzy relaxed into Chloe's hold. Donna returned.

"So I'm just going to do some checks" Donna said as she took the girl's pulse.

"So can you tell me what hurts?" Donna asked. Kizzy looked around. She didn't know what to do or say.

"Rape test" Ange said and both Donna and Chloe's face dropped.

"Okay, I need permission from Kizzy" Donna said.

"Kizzy, will you let someone assess you after what happened?" Donna asked and Kizzy looked around.

"Can Auntie Ange and Chloe stay with me?" She asked nervously.

"Of course they can" Donna said.

"Can you tell me what hurts just now?" Donna asked again softly. Kizzy looked around with wide eyes.

"Kiz look at me. Come on sweetie, tell me who hurts?" Chloe said as she lifted the girl's head to look directly at her.

"Nothing is embarrassing, nothing else matters. You just tell us sweetie" Chloe said and Kizzy nodded. She trusted Chloe. She had always trusted Chloe she could do this.

"My ribs and it….it hurts….hurts down….down there….like you know" Kizzie said now sobbing. Chloe nodded and pulled the girl tight into her arms. She rocked the girl as she sobbed more and more. Chloe felt the girl tighten up and her breathing went different.

"Kiz…Kizzy" Chloe said pulling the girl away from her to see her face clearly.

"Kizzy, what's wrong?" Chloe asked as she turned placing the girl on the bed. She was definitely struggling to breath.

"Mum?" Chloe said in a panic. She couldn't think. She was usually so calm and in control but this was her family. This was her baby cousin.

"I need some help here" Donna shouted and Serena came running over.

"I need some help here" Donna shouted and Serena came running over.

"It must be her ribs" Ange said. "Punctured lung"

"Right get a local in her" Serena said as they started to pull the girl's top up.

"We need to be quick" Serena shouted as Kizzy continue to struggle to breathe. She was also flapping about.

"Someone calm her down" Serena shouted.

"Hey stay still sweetie, Kiz you need to stay still" Chloe said as she stood up at Kizzy's head. Kizzie flapped as Serena tried to keep Kizzy's top up.

Noticing what the issue seemed to be. Kizzy could see the knife. Leaping into action and placed her head around the girl's chest. She looked at the girl.

Kizzy's eyes widened. Ange's arm was right across her breasts. She blushed and looked away but it calmed her enough to stay still. Serena was able to get the chest drain in and Kizzy's breathing returned to normal.

"Good girl" Ange said moving some of the girl's hair from her face.

"Let's get you into a gown now" Donna said softly once the blood drained.

"We'll help you" Chloe said as she pulled the curtain shut.

"No" Kizzy said.

"Kiz you have broken ribs and a chest drain you need help. Tell me what's wrong?" Chloe begged and Kizzy just looked around

"I can't" Kizzy mumbled.

"Speak to me sweetie" Chloe said softly whispering into the girl's ear.

"I can't, you can't see me" Kizzy sobbed.

"Kizzy we are used to seeing naked people all the time" Ange said laughing.

"You can keep your pants on" Donna said hoping that would help.

"That's not just it" Kizzy sighed.

"Is it your breasts?" Chloe asked and Kizzy shook her head.

"Then what is it then?" Ange asked starting to get annoyed. Why was her niece such a difficult patient?

"I'm bleeding" Kizzy said embarrassed and Ange nodded.

"Don't worry about that, we'll get you seen to and then all cleaned up. It's nothing we haven't seen before" Ange said as she started getting to work. Helping the girl to get her tshirt off and joggers down.

"I tried to use toilet roll to stop it but it didn't work" Kizzy cried.

"I'll help you" Chloe said kissing the girl on the top of the head. Kizzy relaxed towards her elder cousin.

"Ange can you come and fill out some paperwork for me?" Donna asked and Ange nodded.

"How do you know Kizzy?" Donna asked. "She called you auntie"

"Yeah she is my sister's daughter" Ange said.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Donna said.

"Yeah from Scotland" Ange said. By the time Ange had filled in the paperwork, Serena came over ready to ask Kizzy some questions.

They all headed into the cubicle. They knew that this might be challenging but hoped Kizzy would correspond with them.

"So can you confirm that you have non-consensual sex" Serena said not even flinching with the age of the girl. Kizzy looked around scared but nodded.

"Okay, was contraception used?" She asked and Kizzy shook her head.

"Okay, we'll need to give you the morning after pill" Serena said writing things down.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" Serena asked and Kizzy looked around.

"Your last period" Ange jumped in. Kizzy blushed.

"Kizzy please answer the question" Ange said and the pressure was getting too much for Kizzy.

"How about me and Ange go outside and I'll leave the form with Donna?" Serena suggested and Kizzy was nervous before nodding. The older two of the group left and Chloe sat on the bed.

"Come on then, when was your last period?" Chloe asked and Kizzy looked around.

"Come on, you just need to give me a date" Chloe said not sure about the reason for all this drama.

"I haven't started" Kizzy said blushing and Chloe nodded.

"Ah okay" Chloe said and looked down to see what the next question was. She was expecting Chloe to make a bigger deal than that but was happy her cousin moved on quickly.

They finished the questionnaire and Donna explained what would happen next. The thought of a pelvic examination really scared her.

"Shall we get Serena and Ange back now?" Donna asked and Kizzy nodded. Both Chloe and Donna left to find them.

"What was all the drama about?" Ange asked Chloe as they walked together back towards the cubicle.

"She hasn't started" Chloe said shrugging it off. Ange nodded though not really understanding what the big deal was about that Kizzy had made it into.

"So now it is the physical examination" Serena said and Kizzy's face dropped.

"Do you want anyone to stay with you?" Serena asked.

"Auntie Ange and Chloe" She whispered.

"Do you mind if Donna stays as well so she can help me" Serena asked and Kizzy nodded.

"Hey, I'm here" Ange said as she took the girl's hand.

"I'm going to be as gentle as I can be" Serena said as she set the girl out.

"It hurts" Kizzy said and Serena did the pelvic examination.

"I know sweetie" Ange said kissing the girl on her head. Once they were finished Serena and Donna left. They had a lot of evidence.

"That poor girl" Donna said and Serena nodded.

"At least she has her aunt now" Serena said and Donna nodded.

"I'm going to speak to Ange now, can you see if someone can come down to speak to Kizzy?" Serena explained and Donna nodded.

"Ange, can I have a word?" Serena asked and Ange nodded.

"So I'm going to remove the chest drain. Someone is coming down to speak to Kizzy. I don't think a night in hospital is best for her and I know you know how to deal with broken ribs. She does have internal and external rips in her vagina so I have stitched it and they are disposable so don't need to be removed but just make sure everything is clean to reduce the chance of infection" Serena explained and Ange nodded. It was a lot to take in.

Donna returned and explained how Kizzy could have a bed bath as she was getting her chest drain removed and they would be about half an hour before she could be interviewed.

"No, I can't do that. I'm too dirty" Kizzy said crying.

"Listen, we are going to get you cleaned up" Ange said. "Who do you want to do it?"

Kizzy didn't know what to say. She was still crying.

"Do you want Donna and Chloe like last time?" Ange asked and Kizzy nodded. Ange and Serena left again.

"I'm going to go and get you another gown and some pants. I have a pack in my locker for Mia but you'll fit into them" Donna said.

"Actually Donna, if you want I have casual clothes in my locker. I think Kizzy would fit into them" Chloe said and Donna nodded.

"Well do you want me to get everything?" Donna asked and Chloe nodded. She handed over her locker keys to Donna.

"Chloe, this is going to be so awkward because I'm bleeding" Kizzy explained.

"It won't be awkward. We understand and we are going to get you all cleaned up and it might make you feel just a little bit better" Chloe said and Kizzy nodded. They snuggled up and cuddled before Donna returned.

They made quick work getting the girl cleaned up and got her into new underwear and Chloe's clothes. Chloe put a sanitary pad in the girl's pants before helping her pull them up.

Once they were ready a police officer came in to interview them.

"Let's move to a side room" Serena suggested and Serena nodded.

"So this happened in Glasgow? Is that still okay" Ange asked.

"We will report everything up to them" The police officer explained.

"Now we will see what Kisaiya manages today but I will need you to come down to the station to confirm the statement and to add anything else" The police officer explained.

Kizzy really struggled and Ange hated not being able to help her. She managed to tell most of the story but was hysterical by the end and Ange looked at the police officer begging for her to stop. She nodded.

"If you could come down to the station tomorrow" She said to Ange who nodded.

"Of course, she just needs sleep" Ange explained. They exchanged details before Serena and Donna came back in.

"So I want a quick MRI scan to see what is going on with your lung and ribs. If they are fine, I will remove the chest drain and you can go home with your aunt" Serena explained. She was able to rush the MRI queue and get her seen to.

"Everything is good, so I will remove the chest drain" Serena explained. Once she had removed the chest drain. She prescribed medication for the pain and then discharged her.

"Where will I go?" She asked nervously.

"Home with me" Ange said putting her arm around the girl.

"I'm going to get you a wheelchair and then we can go back to mine" Ange explained.

"What about Chloe?" Kizzy asked concerned.

"I don't live with mum anymore but I will come home with you both to make sure you are settled in" Chloe explained and Kizzy nodded.

They soon arrived home at Ange's house. They headed into the house and got Kizzy comfortable on the sofa with a duvet and blanket. Ange and Chloe then settled on the sofa with the girl.

"I am so proud of you Kiz and I promise I will be there for you" Ange said kissing the girl on the head. Kizzy nodded. She wasn't sure if her aunt was telling the truth but it was a help.

**Hope this is okay :) just wanted to try something new. Please review and let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews :) I hope you like the new chapter!**

"Get off me"

"No leave me alone"

"I'm sorry"

"Please don't hurt me"

Ange woke up at a start. She noticed her niece having a nightmare. Some of the things coming out of her niece's mouth was really hurting her and she just wanted it to stop.

Chloe woke up due to the sound as well.

"Just go to my bed Chlo" Ange said and the girl nodded. This is when she remembered just how young her daughter was as she staggered to her mother's bedroom. Ange sighed, at least one of them would have a good night sleep. She hadn't been expecting all three of them to fall asleep watching the film.

Ange tried desperately to wake her niece up.

"Kizzy, come on wake up. It's just a nightmare, you are safe here. I am looking after you and you have nothing to worry about" Ange soothed. She tried to wake the girl up but was struggling. Kizzy started thrashing about making it harder and harder for Ange to calm her down.

"Kizzy!" Ange shouted and in the shock of the moment and the sensation of wakening up. Kizzy slammed Ange across the face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Kizzy said suddenly pulled away from her aunt. She was on the edge of the sofa.

"Hey, it's okay" Ange said trying to move across towards the girl.

"No" Kizzy screamed and she got off of the sofa and flung herself onto the floor. She skidded across towards Ange's desk. She hid underneath the desk. Ange was shocked.

"Come on baby, that can't be comfortable" Ange said "I'm not going to hurt you"

Ange tried to speak to Kizzy but nothing was going through. The girl was lay underneath the desk rocking back and forth crying. She wasn't just crying, she was sobbing, hysterically.

Ange didn't know what to do. She threw a blanket towards the girl knowing it was not a good idea to go up to her.

"Just come out when you are ready" Ange said. She lay back. She aimed not to go back to sleep in case Kizzy was ready to speak but she was shattered and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Chloe was the first one up this morning. Both her and her mother had a day off which was very unusual but Chloe knew most of the day spent would be with Kizzy. Chloe walked into the living room and was shocked to see Kizzy underneath the desk. She was awake and staring at her.

"What are you doing there?" Chloe said "Come out"

Kizzy looked at her sister for a couple of seconds before slowly coming out of the desk.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as she sat down on the other sofa and pulled Kizzy into her arms.

"Why did you sleep there?" Chloe asked and Kizzy just shrugged. She wasn't ready to speak. Ange woke up hearing voices and noticed Kizzy in Chloe's arms.

"You both okay?" She asked and instantly cursed to herself. No way was her niece okay. She had just been raped by her mother's boyfriend, why did she say such a stupid thing?

"So I'm going to go and have a shower" Ange said "Does anyone need anything before I go?"

Both shook their head.

"I'm going to have a shower too" Chloe said.

"Just watch some TV and relax" Ange said as she handed Kizzy the remote. She wanted to pull the girl into her arms but she was wary due to last night's issue.

Once both Ange and Chloe were ready they returned to the living room.

"Chlo, can I have a word?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded. She walked into Ange's room with her and closed the door.

"Well with everything going on with Evan and now Kizzy, I think it might be a good idea if you move in here for a bit?" Ange suggested. Chloe wasn't too sure.

"I really need a bit of help with Kizzy as well. She gets on so well with you" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She couldn't leave her family in their time of need.

"Thank you" Ange said as she pulled her daughter into her arms and kissed her. She needed someone to hold her. This was hard on her as well.

"Auntie Ange" Kizzy asked knocking on the door. Ange opened the door.

"What's wrong sweetie" She asked.

"Can I have a shower now?" Kizzy asked.

"Of course but you need to be very careful because of your stitches and your ribs" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

"You call on us if it hurts" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

"Go into my ensuite" Ange said as she ushered Kizzy into the room.

"I'll get you some new clothes. We'll need to go shopping soon and get you a whole new wardrobe" Ange said and Kizzy nodded. She couldn't even bare to smile.

Kizzy undressed in the bathroom with her back to the mirror. She daren't even look at herself in the mirror. She was disgusting. She hurt a lot. She was uncomfortable and her ribs hurt a lot. She was too scared to say anything thought.

Once in the shower she started washing herself. She could do this well. It wasn't an issue. Once clean, she went to shampoo her hair. She lifted her hands up too quickly and felt a sharp jarring pain in her ribs. She cried out in pain and slipped down the shower crying.

"Kiz, are you okay?" She heard Ange shouting through the door. She couldn't even reply.

"Right we are coming in" Chloe said as she opened the door.

"No" Kizzy said as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Hey it's okay" Chloe said turning off the shower and helping the girl get up and place a towel around her.

"I just wanted to wash my hair" Kizzy cried.

"Come on let's get you dried and then we'll do your hair" Chloe reasoned and Kizzy nodded. With the help of both Ange and Chloe, it didn't take long for Kizzy to be dry and in new loungewear clothing. It was Chloe's clothes which were at Ange's house for some reason.

"Come on" Ange said as she encouraged the girl out of the room. Kizzy froze and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked turning towards Kizzy. Kizzy looked at her aunt. She couldn't explain what she wanted.

She just fell. Throwing herself at her aunt. Ange grabbed the girl in her arms and guided her to the bed. She lay down and pulled Kizzy into her arms and allowed the girl to sob. Chloe left the room knowing that this was a private moment between the two.

"Auntie Ange, I can't do this anymore" Kizzy cired.

"You can baby. You have me now. I'm here to look after you. I love you and you are going to be so loved in this house. You have me and Chloe and that's all you need. Just the three of us. We can do this" Ange said. Ange continued to speak soothing words into the girl's ears until she drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for the delay. Hope this is okay :) Sorry it's not that long. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was the following morning and Chloe was in the kitchen making herself a coffee before heading off to work. She knew that her mum had asked for some leave to look after Kisaiya which was something her mother would never normal do. It was hard enough for Ange to get two days off a week.

Ange walked into the kitchen noticing her daughter.

"Want one?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Did you get much sleep?" Chloe asked and Ange shrugged. The truth was she had been up many times with Kizzy. The girl had many nightmares and Ange struggled to get through to her.

"How many times was Kisaiya up?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I lost count after 6" Ange said.

"Have you spoken to her?" Chloe asked.

"She has such a high wall. I'll try again but she just doesn't want to speak to anyone. I'll have a try and maybe if you have time you can try too?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded. Chloe was exceptionally close to her younger cousin. The first 8 years of her life Chloe had been there for her. She looked after her, spoke to her and made her feel unafraid.

"I'll try but I don't know how much she will tell me. She finds it all embarrassing" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I know but what 12 year old doesn't find sex embarrassing. I just want her to know she can speak to us about anything" Ange said putting her hands through her hair.

"We'll get there. You always do. You are a great mum" Chloe said as she walked over to her mum and pulled her into her arms. Chloe thought about all the times her mum had been there for her. No matter how horrible she had been or what she had said to her mum, Ange was there. She cursed at herself when she realised just how bad Evan had been. He pushed her away from the most important person in her live.

"Are you talking about me?" Kizzy asked as she walked out of the bed.

"Only because we are worried" Ange said honestly. Kizzy walked straight passed Ange and to Chloe. The woman was sitting on a breakfast stool. Kizzy leant against her.

"We just want you to know that you can speak to us about anything" Chloe said and Kizzy nodded her head. Though it was clear the girl didn't believe it.

"I need to go to work now but Mum is staying off to be with you" Chloe explained.

"You don't need to stay off work. You can still go to work. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for being such a pain" Kizzy said panicking. She spoke so fast.

"No" Ange said strongly putting her hands on her niece's shoulder. "I want to stay with you. I want to make sure that you are okay"

Kizzy nodded. She still felt like a hassle though.

"Go and watch some TV. I'll bring through some breakfast" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

"She just looks so lost" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I know, my heart is breaking for her" Ange said. They spoke for a bit longer before Chloe had to leave for work. She kissed her mother on the head before heading to work.

Once Chloe was away, Ange tidied up and feed Kizzy.

"I'm going to have a shower now but any issues just let me know" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

Ange aimed to be quick in the shower but instant her thoughts were taken somewhere else. She was thinking about what to do about her niece. How could she help the girl?

Once out the shower, she realised she had in fact been over 30 minutes. She quickly dried herself and put some clothes on before going to find her niece.

She walked into the living room where she had left the girl and noticed her tossing and turning on the sofa. On closer inspection, it was clear the girl had fallen asleep and was having another nightmare.

"Baby, come here Auntie Ange has you" Ange said as she wrapped the girl in her arms and rocked her. She had found this the best solution and the only way to calm the girl down. Within a couple of minutes the girl's eyes were open and she snuggled in with her aunt. This was an improvement previously as soon as Kizzy woke up she would push away from Ange. Ange knew the girl was shattered and encouraged her to sleep.

"Have you heard from my mum?" Kizzy asked softly and Ange shook her head.

"No I haven't" Ange said. Previously Ange had blocked her sister on social media and only had her number. She was unsure if it was correct so had unblocked her on both what's app and Facebook but had not heard anything.

"She doesn't care about me" Kizzy said and Ange didn't know what to say.

"She didn't even say she loved me when she left. I'm unlovable" Kizzy cried.

"You are not" Ange said "I love you and Chloe loves you"

Kizzy shook her head ferociously.

"No neither of you can love me now you know what happened to me" Kizzy sobbed and Ange nodded.

"I love you all the same. What happened to you does not define you" Ange said.

"I'm going to tell you something that not many people know about me" Ange said and Kizzy nodded into her aunt's chest.

"I was raped as well" Ange said and Kizzy looked at her aunt.

"So you know how I feel?" Kizzy asked and Ange nodded.

"It's not exactly the same as everyone feels different and I was older than you but I do have an insight into what you are going through and I want to help you" Ange said.

"How can you help me?" Kizzy asked "I don't know how to help myself"

Ange was so proud of how honest her niece was being honest.

"You are already doing that" Ange said.

"Doing what?" Kizzy asked confused.

"Helping yourself. You've just spoken to me so maturely" Ange said and Kizzy shrugged.

"I want you to know you can speak to me about anything even if you just want to run through what happened. I'll listen. If you have any questions, I'll try to answer them as honestly as I can" Ange explained and Kizzy nodded.

"I'm just so tired" She said and Ange nodded.

"I know you are. Try to get some sleep now" Ange said as she lay back slightly allowing her niece to sleep in her arms. Kizzy nodded and eased off to an uneasy sleep.

Ange noticed her phone buzz and reached out for it. She noticed a text.

_Hey I've noticed you have been signed off for a week. Is everything okay? x_

It was from Dom. Ange wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't spent much time with Dom recently as she had said she was concentrating on Chloe but it was hard especially when she saw everything that Dom was going through. Her mother instincts had taken over the previous week when Isaac had returned and she hoped in the future her and Tom's relationship would stabilise.

_Hi I can't explain by text but if you are free pop around x_

Ange bit her lip. She wasn't sure if this was too much. Would it confuse things? But it was too late, she had sent it.

_I'm off today, I can come around now if you are free? X_

Ange was relieved.

_Of course. When you arrive do not ring the doorbell, call me x_

Ange then sent her address and she waited for Dom to arrive. She waited around 20 minutes before her phone went off. She told Dom the code which let him into the complex and then told him the door was open. Chloe had a habit of forgetting to lock doors.

Dom walked into the apartment. He had never been here before but he wasn't surprised to find out his mother had the top floor.

"Hello?" Dom asked.

"In here" Ange called and Dom followed the voice.

"Who is this?" Dom asked.

"Your cousin Kisaiya" Ange said.

"I have a cousin" Dom said and Ange nodded.

"She is my sister's daughters" Ange said.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Dom asked. Ange nodded.

"She not in our lives anymore" Ange said and Dom nodded.

"So you have Kisaiya now?" Dom asked and Ange nodded.

"Something horrible happened to the girl. I can't go into details but she needs her family around her now" Ange said moving the hair from the girl's face.

"Does Kisaiya know you?" Dom asked and Ange nodded.

"I was in her life until she was 8. Once I turned 13, I had a rocky relationship with my parents. I'd gotten pregnant with you and things were just challenging. Clementina, Kisaiya's mum was only 2. I was 18 when I had Chloe and had very little if any contact with my family apart from Clemmie. I picked her up from school twice a week. Clemmie went off the rails when she was a teenager even more than I did. I tried to be the one to pick up the pieces but it was hard. Clemmie had Kisaiya at 21, I wanted to be there for her because I knew how hard it was to be on my own but Clemmie made it hard. She did drugs, got drunk. She was so hard to control. I stayed before of Kisaiya but then it got too much. I was offered a job in London and Chloe had just graduated. We needed to get away. I had to make the heartbreaking decision to leave Kizzy. I know I should have taken her with me but I had just had a massive fall out with Clemmie and I just wasn't thinking. And now" Ange explained.

Dom stayed silent the whole time letting the woman speak. He waited until she had finished before looking down at the girl.

"At least she has you know" Dom said and Ange nodded. They continued to speak and Ange was amazed at how well they were getting on. Kisaiya started to wake up and Ange sat her up.

"Do you want me to make some lunch?" Ange asked and both Dom and Kisaiya nodded. Ange disappeared to the kitchen leaving Dom and Kisaiya.

"Who are you?" Kisaiya asked. Dom didn't know what to say.

"I'm just a friend" He said. Ange should be the one to tell Kisaiya. He couldn't ruin it again.

"No he's not, Kiz. He is my son" Ange said and Dom smiled. Kisaiya just shrugged it off.

"Cool, I wanted a boy cousin" Kisaiya said "Do you know Chloe? Well she is like your sister but she is more like my sister so don't steal her from me"

Dom laughed.

"Don't worry, you and Chloe are both free to have as many girly chats as you want. I am not getting involved in that" Dom said and Ange laughed. Ange, Dom and Kisaiya spend most of the afternoon together before Dom headed home.

It was nearly 9 o'clock when Chloe arrived home from work. She looked in on her mother and cousin. Kisaiya just looked better. Chloe smiled and headed to the kitchen for food. Ange followed her daughter.

"Kisaiya looks so much happier" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"Dom came round to see why I was off and spent the afternoon with us. She opened a bit to me today. Not a lot but it's a start" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"Do you still want me to try?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"She told Dom how close you two are. She really looks up to you Chlo" Ange said and Chloe nodded. Chloe quickly ate some food before heading into the living room where she put her arms around the girl.

"How are you feeling today?" Chloe asked.

"Better" Kisaiya said.

"You know you can speak to me about anything right?" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"And nothing is embarrassing?" Chloe said and Kisaiya shrugged.

"Come on spit it out. What do you find embarrassing?" Chloe said.

"Everything" Kisaiya said nervously.

"What everything in the whole wide world" Chloe said and Kisaiya laughed and shook her head.

"No just everything about what happened to me and then like some of the stuff you were asking me" Kisaiya said blushing a lot.

"Right you are going to have to expand on some of the stuff you were asking me?" Chloe said "I understand the first bit and we will speak about it but I don't understand the second"

Kisaiya blushed even more and tried to get away from Chloe.

"Come on" Chloe said tickling the girl. Kisaiya started laughing but also wanted her cousin to stop.

"Just like growing up stuff" Kisaiya admitted.

"Ah well me and mum are both fellow women and doctors so we don't care about any of that stuff. Well we do care but we don't find it embarrassing okay" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"We are going to have many conversations the next few days so what do you want tonight?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No I'm too tired" She admitted. Chloe looked at the girl. She did look shattered.

"Okay but only tonight" Chloe said and the girl nodded. Chloe snuggled up with the girl and it wasn't long before she drifted off to a gently sleep for the first time in months.

**Hope this is okay :) Sorry for the delay. I will try to do better in the future. Please give me some ideas for the chats they will have. Also a guest mentioned the issues Chloe has with periods. Is that on the show or were you meaning for me to talk about issues? Sorry I missed some of holby when Chloe and Ange first arrived. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe" Kisaiya whispered as she snuck into her cousin's room in the dead of night. She was surprised she had been able to get up without Ange hearing her. She tiptoed to Chloe's room and was now trying to wake the woman up.

"What?" Chloe complained. She wasn't good when she was sleeping. She hated being woken up.

"See tomorrow how your mum is taking me shopping" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded still half asleep.

"Why is she doing that?" Kizzy asked.

"Because you need clothes" Chloe said.

"But will she buy me everything?" Kizzy asked and Chloe nodded.

"Well not the whole shop but like a lot" Chloe said not understanding and just wanting to get to sleep.

"Like even underwear" Kizzy said and Chloe nodded.

"You're living with us now, it's not like we aren't going to allow you to wear pants and bras" Chloe said completely missing the point.

"It's just….just like I've never…..kind of wore a bra" Kizzy said blushing.

"Oh well if you don't want one you don't need to get one" Chloe said.

"No I do want one but it's embarrassing" Kizzy said.

"It's not" Chloe said. She was too tired and turned around to go back to sleep. Kizzy sighed. She snuggled up next to Chloe and went back to sleep. Her cousin didn't really offer her the reassurance she was after.

A couple of hours later, Chloe was up and getting ready for her shift when Ange woke up.

"Did Kizzy come in with you last night?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah I think she was trying to have a conversation with me but I was half asleep" Chloe said yawning.

"What about?" Ange asked.

"Just about you and her going shopping today. I think she's really nervous and she said something about underwear and that she's never had a bra" Chloe explained "Honestly I was sleeping and can't remember"

Ange nodded. She knew she should try and speak to the girl before they went shopping. Chloe and Ange spoke for a bit longer before Chloe left. Ange watched the girl leave and her heart almost melted. She loved that girl and she had been through a hard time recently.

Ange decided just to let Kizzy sleep. She was shocked that the girl had only had 2 nightmares the last night which was a large improvement. Kizzy wandered through to the living room at about 11 o'clock.

"Did you sleep well?" Ange asked and Kizzy nodded wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Do you want to have a shower?" Ange asked and Kizzy nodded.

"Can I check your stitches first" Ange asked and Kizzy cowered away.

"Just the ones where the chest drain was" Ange tried again remembering that girl got stitches in her vagina too. Kizzy thought for a moment.

"I'll be gentle" She said as she stepped closer to the girl. Kizzy stood with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ange asked as she wiped the girl's tears with her hand.

"But you'll see my chest" She admitted embarrassed.

"I won't really, you can hold your hand across your chest. Anyway that's nothing to be embarrassed about" Ange said as she sat the girl down. She gently pushed the girl backwards so she was lying down and lifted the top. Kizzy kept her hand across her chest and Ange checked the stitches. They appeared to be healing well. She was confused as to why the girl was acting like this when Ange had helped change her in the hospital.

"Chloe said you tried to speak to her last night or early this morning. Do you want to speak to me about it?" Ange asked. Kizzy thought for a moment, this was so embarrassing and why had Chloe told Ange.

"NO" Kizzy shouted and Ange was taken aback by the response.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kizzy shouted and then ran into the bathroom. Ange left her when she heard the water running. Ange headed to the kitchen to make lunch. She heard the door open and was surprised to see her daughter.

"What are you doing back?" Ange asked.

"I left a paper here and I want to get it. What's up?" Chloe asked.

"Your cousin. Do you have time for lunch?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded. Ange quickly made up another sandwich and placed it in front of the woman.

"Do you want me to try and get her?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

Chloe walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Kiz, it's Chloe can you open up?" Chloe said softly as she waited for an answer. Kizzy wasn't sure what to do as it was actually her cousin she was mad at. But she knew she had to come out and would rather come out to both Chloe and Ange than just Ange.

"What's the issue?" Chloe asked rubbing the girl's back. That movement made Kizzy burst into tears.

"Hey come on, speak to me" Chloe said as she held her cousin tightly against her and they walked to the living room. Ange joined them on the sofa.

"Can you tell me what the issue is?" Chloe asked.

"You are both speaking about me" Kizzy said wiping her snotty nose with her hand. Ange cringed and went to get a tissue for the girl.

"What do you mean?" Ange asked as she handed the girl a tissue and sat back down.

"I tried to speak to Chloe and then she just told you" Kizzy said and Ange nodded.

"Okay, I don't think Chloe realised that you didn't want her to repeat what you had told her" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"I didn't realise. You see me and mum are close and speak to each other about everything so I didn't think it was a big deal" Chloe said and Kizzy shrugged.

"Well it was to me. I don't like speaking to people but I'm starting to speak to you but then you go and tell Auntie Ange and I wasn't ready" Kizzy tried to explain.

"Okay well I am sorry about that" Chloe said and Kizzy nodded.

"I'm scared to speak to you again in case you tell everyone" Kizzy admitted.

"Look at me, now you have raised the issue I promise you can speak to me and I will not tell anyone. The only time I will tell someone is if I think you or someone else is at harm" Chloe said and Kizzy nodded.

"And that's the same as me sweetie" Ange said. "You can speak to me about anything too. Sometimes you might tell Chloe something which she thinks I should know and I hope she encourages you to tell me or you can ask her to tell me but she won't without your permission"

Kizzy nodded. That sounded better.

"But before Chloe goes can we just make sure we are all on the same page about today. What are you so nervous about?" Ange asked.

"I just don't want you to see me naked" Kizzy said.

"If you don't want me to, then you get changed and I'll wait outside. It's not an issue" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

"And what was it about wearing a bra?" Chloe asked and Kizzy wanted to hit her cause because it embarrassed her. She moved her leg purposely hitting Chloe but then apologised as it had just been an instinct.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kizzy said shying away.

"Come on" Chloe said trying to sit the girl up.

"Look you are getting to that age when changes happen. It's normal and nothing to be embarrassed about" Chloe said looking at her mum for help.

"Exactly, you are 12. I know you already told Chloe you haven't started your periods" Ange said and Kizzy glared at her cousin again. Another thing she had shared without permission.

"But it probably won't be long. I was 10 when I started and your mum was 11" Ange said.

"I was 11 too" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"So it's weird that I haven't started and all of you had by my age" Kizzy said worrying.

"No not at all, everyone is different. All I'm saying is our family are knowing for starting slightly earlier. You are very skinny and quite petite so that might be why you are slightly older" Ange explained and Kizzy nodded but she wasn't too sure.

"Look, I know we need to speak about periods and things too but I think just know we should focus on the bras unless you want to speak more about it?" Ange said and Kizzy shook her head.

"Okay, well I need to go back to work but sweets, we are still going to talk about periods later! You aren't getting out of it" Chloe said kissing the top of Kizzy's head. Ange nodded and then kissed her daughter as well.

"See you tonight Chlo" Ange said.

"Actually mum, I think I'm going to go back to the flat tonight" Chloe said almost as a question.

"Okay but isn't Evan still phoning you?" Ange asked.

"It's fine, I want to be there" Chloe said and Ange nodded. She couldn't stop her daughter she was an adult now. Ange walked back into the living room where Kizzy was.

"Do you want to finish getting ready and then we can go shopping?" Ange suggested and Kizzy nodded.

"Also we need to get you enrolled into a school" Ange said.

"But it's the holidays" Kizzy said.

"Not in England, we still have two weeks left" Ange said and Kizzy sighed. She disappeared to her room to get changed.

Ange made quick work tidying up and phoning Holby High School. Luckily they had space for Kizzy and a meeting was arranged.

"Come on Kiz, the school said we can go for a meeting now" Ange said as she hurried her niece up. Kizzy nodded and came running down the stairs.

"So school and then shopping" Ange said and Kizzy nodded. Ange looked at her niece as they clambered into the car. The girl was acting completely normal again like nothing had happened. Ange knew that she needed to see about getting professional help for the girl as she wasn't opening to herself or Chloe.

They arrived at the school and quickly filled in some paper work and were shown around. Ange was impressed with the school. She enrolled Kizzy and the girl would start on Monday. She had been given a new timetable for the following year which all children would follow as of Monday.

"So I will be going back to work on Monday as well" Ange explained and Kizzy nodded. Once back in the car, Ange looked at Kizzy.

"So know we have to add school clothes to the list of clothes to buy" Ange said.

"But Auntie Ange, I don't have any money" Kizzy said looking down.

"Oi, I pay for you from now on. You are only 12, of course you don't have money" Ange said and Kizzy nodded. She still felt bad through.

They arrived and headed to Primark first. Ange was surprised when she noticed Kizzy looking at the prices before placing a top in the bag.

"Don't look at the prices and we can go to other shops too" Ange said and Kizzy nodded. They went to a few more shops and Ange stayed outside while Kizzy tried the clothes on. Ange did make the girl come out so she could check the fit.

"Come with me" Ange said as she directed them to Debenhams.

"Go and pick some pants. Now you can choose do you want a bra?" Ange asked and Kizzy shielded away again.

"Kizzy just yes or no?" Ange asked and Kizzy nodded.

"Do you want to get it with me today or go with Chloe next week?" Ange asked thinking she was being fair. Kizzy thought for a moment. Her aunt had been so good today. She was so understanding.

"No with you" Kizzy said shocking Ange.

"Of course, we need to get you measured to make sure it's the right size" Ange said as she stormed to the changing room. Kizzy kept up with her aunt.

"Can you come in with me?" Kizzy whispered into her aunt's ear.

"Of course" Ange said. They went into a cubicle and were met by a woman who measured Kizzy on top of her clothes. She then disappeared to get some bras to try on. She returned and explained what type each were.

"Can I get these type?" Kizzy asked as she tried on a soft padded bra and Ange nodded.

"Of course, if that is what you think you need" Ange explained and Kizzy nodded. The girl had started to develop but not a lot. Ange agreed that the type of bra she was wearing offered enough support without being too enhancing.

They shopped for a bit longer before heading to the car.

"Are you happy with everything you bought?" Ange asked and Kizzy nodded. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I need to nip to the hospital quickly is that okay?" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

"Can we go and see Chloe?" Kizzy asked.

"Okay but only for 5 minutes" Ange said and Kizzy nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and Ange took Kizzy to Chloe's ward first. They found Chloe and Ange headed up to her office to get some paperwork.

"So how was shopping?" Chloe asked as she and Kizzy walked to the staffroom.

"So good" Kizzy said.

"Ah you are wearing some of your new clothes" Chloe nodded as she looked at the girls skinny jeans and tight pink shirts.

"And I got a bra" Kizzy said smiling.

"Was it that bad?" Chloe asked and Kizzy shook her head.

"I love Auntie Ange. And see she even let me get a padded one" Kizzy said showing Chloe.

"Wow, now don't go showing everyone" Chloe said.

"Obviously! I just showed you because you are my cousin" Kizzy said and Chloe nodded.

"Good" Chloe said before pulling Kizzy into her arms.

"Ah look mum is back. Are you going to head home now?" Chloe asked Ange who nodded.

"Come on then honey" Ange said putting her arm around Kizzy. Kizzy smiled and walked out with her aunt. Chloe smiled. She was glad they were getting on so well now.

**Sorry for the delay. I am in Spain aupairing for 6 weeks and I am barely on my laptop. Hope this is okay though :) Any ideas for the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday night and Kizzy was starting school the next day. She was very nervous and had been in a foul mood all evening. She was refusing to speak to Ange which the woman was getting frustrated at.

"If you are going to act like this all night then just go to bed" Ange said and Kizzy stormed to the guest bedroom. Ange sighed. She hadn't meant to react like that and she knew that Kizzy was nervous about tomorrow but it was too much for her. She had a lot on her mind due to how Chloe was feeling because of Evan. Her and Dom were getting alone for the time being but she wasn't sure when something would go wrong with him again and she was back at work tomorrow after a week off.

She listened out for Kizzy and went to see her once she heard her getting into bed. She knocked on the door before opening it not even waiting for an answer.

"Kizzy, I'm sorry for shouting at you. I am just stressed. Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Ange asked as she looked at Kizzy.

"I want Chloe" Kizzy mumbled.

"Well you can't have her" Ange said standing back up.

"Why?" Kizzy mumbled again. She needed to speak to someone and Chloe was the only person she could speak to.

"Because Chloe has a lot going on just now so if you need to speak to someone you can speak to me. Chloe needs a break, she can't come to you every time you are a little bit upset. You have to understand that" Ange said and it caught Kizzy's breath. She was such a burden. Kizzy didn't say anything instead she turned around and lay down.

"Kizzy" Ange said trying to speak to her.

"No just leave me alone" Kizzy said and Ange nodded. She wasn't going to fight the girl when she clearly wanted to be left alone. Ange walked out the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Once Kizzy was sure Ange was out of the room, she let the sobs out that she was holding back so much. Talking to her cousin was the only think getting her by and now she couldn't even do that. It was all getting too much.

Ange headed to bed shortly after. They both needed to be up early tomorrow. She lay in bed. She was worried that she had been slightly harsh with Kizzy earlier but she needed to protect her daughter. She couldn't have Chloe taking on too much when she was going through enough as it was. Ange drifted off to sleep quickly but the same couldn't be said for Kizzy.

She was up half the night and once she did get to sleep she ended up having a nightmare. She woke up with sweat dripping down her face but she couldn't speak to her aunt. She got up and walked into the main bathroom. It was 5am now, she might as well have a shower and get ready.

Ange got up at 6:30 and headed to wake Kizzy up. She was surprised to see the girl wasn't in bed. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed the girl sitting eating some cereal.

"What time did you get up?" Ange asked.

"5" Kizzy said shrugging. She had a shower and dried her hair and was now eating before getting dressed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ange asked softly.

"None of your business" Kizzy glared. Ange just rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom to get ready.

At 7:45, Chloe arrived. She wanted to see her cousin before she went to school today.

"Hey, you are ready early" Chloe said as she walked into the living room where Kizzy was watching TV. Kizzy shrugged. Chloe then bent down to kiss the girl on the head and pulled her towards her but Kizzy refused.

"Oi! Just because you have a bra now doesn't mean you can't hug your cousin" Chloe said.

"Leave me alone!" Kizzy shouted and stormed off to her bedroom. Chloe was shocked.

"What's up with her?" Chloe asked Ange.

"She has been in a dyer mood since yesterday. I'm guessing she is nervous" Ange said.

"Still no excuse for her behaviour" Chloe said.

"I know" Ange said "I'm hoping after the therapy meeting tomorrow she is a bit better"

Chloe nodded.

"I'm going to try and say goodbye to her. I hate leaving on an argument" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"Good luck" Ange said and Chloe walked to the guest bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked.

"If you must" Kizzy replied.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she entered the room. She sat on her cousin's bed.

"I really don't want to talk about it with you" Kizzy said.

"Okay, will you talk to someone else?" Chloe asked. Kizzy shook her head.

"How not?" Chloe asked.

"Because I don't have anyone else" She said.

"You have my mum and the therapist tomorrow. Maybe someone at school" Chloe said and Kizzy shook her head.

"Please can you just leave it be" Kizzy said and Chloe nodded.

"I don't like thinking of you having all this going on in your head and not having anyone to speak to about it" Chloe said.

"I'll be fine" Kizzy said and Chloe nodded.

"Okay, well I have to go now" Chloe said and she kissed Kizzy on the top of the head. Kizzy nodded and just continued to sit once Chloe had left.

Around 8:20 she walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to school now" Kizzy said before heading to the door.

"I'm coming too" Ange said.

"Why?" Kizzy asked confused.

"Because it is your first day. I have to take you to the office" Ange said. Kizzy sighed. She could do it herself.

They arrived at the school and were quickly joined by a member of senior managed.

"So how do you I promise your name?" The teacher asked.

"Kiz-I-A" Kisaiya said and the teacher nodded.

"But it's just Kizzy" Ange said.

"No I want to be Kisaiya" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded. She was surprised by the girl's reaction. Ange quickly filled out the paperwork that she needed and then left the girl.

Luckily for Kisaiya the day went quickly. She just kept her head down and got on with the day. She wasn't really into speaking to anyone at the moment. She just wanted to get on with the day as quickly as possible.

At the end of the day, Kisaiya walked back home. She knew that Ange was working today so had been given a key to let herself in. She quickly did some homework before heating up some dinner which Ange had left for her. She was really tired due to getting up so early and headed to bed at the back of 8.

Ange arrived home at 8:45 with Chloe as they wanted to get on Kisaiya. She was surprised to find no one in the living room when she arrived home.

She headed to Kisaiya's room and was surprised that the girl was sleeping. She walked over and sat on the bed. She gently woke the girl up slightly.

"Mmm" Kisaiya mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you, I just wanted to find out how you got on today" Ange said.

"It was fine" Kisaiya said trying to turn around.

"Someone is here to see you" Ange said as Chloe walked into the room.

"Hey" Chloe said. Kisaiya just looked at Chloe. She didn't say anything.

"Do you want to speak about today?" Chloe asked supportively and Kisaiya shook her head and turned around. She just wanted to go to sleep.

Ange and Chloe glanced at each other.

"Remember I'll be picking you up after school tomorrow because you have a therapy session" Ange said but again she got no reply.

Ange and Chloe both kissed the girl on the head before leaving the room and heading to the living room.

"What's going on with her?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"She's keeping everything in again. She won't even speak to me now" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I know" Ange said.

They spoke and ate for a bit longer before Chloe returned to her flat leaving Ange to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the following day and Ange was waiting outside the school for Kisaiya. The girl had been silent this morning and only answering questions with one word. Ange was getting frustrated, but she didn't know what to do. She hoped that the therapy session might help. She just wanted the girl to speak to someone.

Kisaiya noticed her aunt's car and jumped in.

"How was school today?" Ange asked.

"Fine" Kisaiya said. Ange looked at the girl wondering if she was going to get more of a response but from the girl's face. It was clear that she wouldn't.

They drove in silence with the radio playing softly in the background. They arrived outside the hospital and headed to the therapist office.

"I'm going to sit outside the whole time" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She didn't say anything though.

They didn't have to wait long before Kisaiya was called through to the room. It was a colourful room. Kisaiya hated the fact that she was classed as a child so it was a children's therapist she was seeing. She was only 12 but still deemed herself as an adult. She sat down. The woman spoke to her and she just stared back.

They lasted 30 minutes before the therapist called it a day. Kisaiya had refused to cooperate at all. She had sat in silence the whole time. The therapist had taken many approaches but the girl refused to join in at all.

"I'm just going to speak to your aunt. I will not tell her discuss any information we talk about in here but I will give her overall how it went and if there is anything she can do" the therapist explained. Kisaiya didn't say anything. She knew that her aunt would not be happy with her because of how she acted today.

The therapist stood up as did Kisaiya. She stepped out of the room and the therapist asked Ange in.

"How was it?" Ange asked putting her hands in her pocket.

"It could have gone better. She wouldn't talk to me. She seemed slightly more comfortable by the end but it will take me a lot of time to open up. Does she speak to you at all?" The therapist asked. Ange shook her head.

"She would speak to my daughter Chloe but the last couple of days she's been really reserved" Ange explained and the therapist nodded.

"Just keep trying to get her to talk. Don't pressurise her about today or even mention her not talking just wait for her to come to you" the therapist advised, and Ange nodded. She just wanted to do what was best for her niece.

Ange walked out the room. She was annoyed with her niece but was trying to take the therapists advice on board.

"Come on, let's go to the car" Ange said as they headed out of the building. Kisaiya was very nervous as she walked beside her aunt. She just couldn't tell if her aunt was mad or not. She glanced at the woman nervously.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked looking at her niece. Kisaiya just stared ahead, embarrassed her aunt had caught her looking.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad if that's what you are worried about" Ange said softly feeling bad for the girl. Kisaiya sighed a sigh of relief and nodded. That made her feel just a tiny bit better.

They arrived in Ange's car and clambered in.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" Ange said and Kisaiya shrugged.

"We could go wherever you want or get a takeaway?" Ange suggested.

"Ah Chinese would be good" Kisaiya mumbled.

"Of course, shall we order or do you want to go to a restaurant?" Ange asked.

"Can we order and watch a film?" Kisaiya asked wanting to just get her mind off of everything else.

"Of course, we can get changed into our jimjams" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

They arrived home and Ange ordered the Chinese before they headed to their room to get changed. By the time they were ready and down the stairs with a film sorted. The Chinese arrived and Ange dished up. Once dished, they headed to the living room.

"Try not to spill any but if you do its not the end of the world" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She started eating. Once finished, she took her plate through to the kitchen and then snuggled back up. Once Ange had tidied up, she sat back down and encouraged Kisaiya to lie her head on her knee. Kisaiya was starting to drift to sleep and Ange knew she wouldn't last the whole film. About an hour in Ange felt Kisaiya get heavier on her knee and noticed the girl had fallen asleep. Ange waited until the end of the film before waking the girl up.

"Come on sweetie" Ange said softly.

"No, I can't. I need to stay here" Kisaiya said still sleeping.

"Why?" Ange asked confused.

"Because its different here. I sleep" Kisaiya said.

"You don't sleep in your room" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"Scared, no I can't" Kisaiya said.

"Well why don't you try coming in with me?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded. She swiped her sleepy eyes. Ange looked at her young niece and just noticed how young the girl actually was. She knew that the girl was only being honest with her because she was tired but still it was an improvement.

Ange guided the girl into her room and she got straight into bed.

"Do you want to go to the toilet before you go to sleep" Ange said.

"I'm too tired" Kisaiya complained.

"But do you need?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Up you get then" Ange said as she pulled the girl out of the bed and pushed her into her ensuite. Ange quickly checked that everything was locked up before heading back to her bedroom noticing Kisaiya already in bed.

"Well that was a quick pee" Ange said to herself laughing. Ange pulled back the duvet and got into bed. She was surprised when the girl instantly clung to her. She'd never seen Kisaiya like this but she was not complaining.

**Sorry it's quite short. The next chapter will be a lot longer but I just needed a filler chapter first! Please review and let me know if you are reading so I know whether to continue or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ange arrived home from work early. She was so excited to have managed to get away an hour early today and wanted to go and surprise Kisaiya. Other than the Tuesday night, the girl had continued to be really distant. She didn't speak about school or anything really with Ange. Ange was sure she wasn't speaking to anyone and this worried her.

Ange walked into the living room and noticed that the girl wasn't there. She heard water running from the main bathroom so guessed the girl was having a shower. Deciding to surprise the girl, she walked into Kisaiya's bedroom.

As she walked into the bedroom, she noticed a book on the bed. Curiosity overruled her and she walked towards the book. She picked up the closed book and flicked through it. She noticed it was a diary. She was curious but knew to respect the girl's privacy. She was glad to see the girl had continued to write about the last week or so.

She flicked through and was drawn to a page near the end of the book. She opened it at the page and words were drawn out at her.

I hate my life

I deserve to be dead

I wish I was dead

Kill me know

Unlovable

Slut

Burden

Pathetic

Baby

Always get in the way

Retard

The list went on and on. Ange knew that it had gone to far and that she really needed to speak to her niece about this.

Ange heard the water turn off and about 5 minutes later, the door opened and Kisaiya walked into the bedroom. She simply had a towel wrapped around her obviously not expecting Ange to be home early.

"We need to talk" Ange said as the girl entered the room. Kisaiya froze when she noticed what her aunt was holding. She turned around and ran straight back into the bathroom.

Ange was quickly to her feet and went behind the girl. She cursed when she remembered she had put a temporary lock on the bathroom door and it could only be unlocked from the inside.

"Sweetie, we need to talk and you are not getting away from this. I will sit outside this door until you are ready" Ange said. She didn't hear any movement.

"I want you to remember that I love you and what you are going through is so so hard but you are none of the things you have written" Ange said.

"I know you might feel it just now but that is why it is so important that we speak about this so that you can see exactly what is going on. You have done nothing wrong, you are a child" Ange said.

"We don't need to speak just now but I am here" Ange said knowing to give the girl some time. She sat outside the door for 10 minutes and still didn't hear a sound.

Ange felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and looked at it.

_Hey are you still in the hospital? Fancy hanging out tonight? Friday night movie?x_

Ange read the text and thought for a moment. Of course she wanted Chloe around but she knew she needed to deal with Kisaiya. She needed to speak to Chloe about Evan. She wanted to find out what was going on. Her daughter had told her about the multiply phone calls, texts and flowers he was sending her. It worried her.

_I got away early but come around. I could do with your help actually x_

Ange replied knowing that no matter what Chloe and Kisaiya had a good relationship and Chloe might be the only one to get through to Kisaiya. Ange sat for another 10 minutes waiting for Chloe to arrive and she did.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as she threw her bag on the sofa. Ange handed the book to Chloe and opened it at the right page. Chloe's eyes widened as she read the words her cousin had written.

"I can't get her to come out the bathroom now" Ange whispered and Chloe nodded.

"Do you want me to try?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"You try and I'll go and make so food" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She waited until Ange was in the kitchen.

"Hey Kiz, it's just me, Chloe. Please can you open the door and let me in" Chloe begged.

"I just want to make sure you are okay. You don't have to speak to me or mum but we need to find you someone you can talk to" Chloe explained.

"I don't want to talk to anyone else" Kisaiya whispered.

"Then will you speak to me?" Chloe asked. Kisaiya nodded her head softly. She knew that Chloe couldn't hear her but knew she would understand with the next movement. She gently opened the door slightly, just enough for Chloe to squeeze in.

"Do you want to stay in here for a bit?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"You must be freezing only in that towel" Chloe said as she sat down against the door next to her cousin. Kisaiya leant in towards her cousin and Chloe put her arm around Kisaiya and let her curl into her.

"Do you want to speak about what my mum found?" Chloe asked softly and Kisaiya shrugged.

"Just wrote how I felt" Kisaiya explained.

"Are these new feelings or have you felt like this for a while" Chloe asked softly.

"New…. since like it happened" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded.

"How does it make you feel?" Chloe asked.

"Just like out of control and that I am a bad person" Kisaiya said.

"But you aren't a bad person" Chloe said.

"I feel dirty now though and and" Kisaiya said starting to panic as her breathing got faster.

"Hey, you just need to take deep breaths, good girl" Chloe said as she calmed Kisaiya down before she had a panic attack.

"How have you been dealing with these feelings recently?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"Just like writing stuff down" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded.

"Does it help?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shrugged. Honestly, it didn't help but she didn't know what else to do.

"I just feel so negative about myself" Kisaiya said looking down.

"You haven't thought about hurting yourself or anything have you?" Chloe asked softly and Kisaiya just hid into herself.

"Kiz, this is important. Please speak to me" Chloe said.

"Sometimes it just makes me feel better and releases the pain" Kisaiya said.

"What do you do?" Chloe asked.

"Can you show me?" Chloe asked when she didn't get a response from her cousin.

"Not in just a towel" Kisaiya admitted not saying a straight no.

"Let's go through to your bedroom then" Chloe said as she guided the girl through to her room. She turned around and let the girl put her pyjamas on.

"Show me?" Chloe demanded. Kisaiya gently turned around. She pulled her trousers down slightly and showed Chloe the cuts on her legs.

"Right, some of these need to be cleaned" Chloe said as she walked them back to the bathroom to get the first aid kit her mum had. Chloe made quick work tidying up the cuts. Kisaiya looked at her cousin, Chloe's whole body language had changed since Kisaiya told her.

"Was I wrong to tell you?" Kisaiya asked nervously so unsure of her cousin's change.

"No, sorry" Chloe mumbled but this worried Kisaiya.

"No I shouldn't have told you. I'm sorry, you can go and see your mum. Leave me, I'm so stupid for telling you" Kisaiya started rattling on.

"No, stop. I'm sorry sweetie. I just got a fright. I self harmed. Well I still do sometimes so I know how you feel and I just don't want to sit telling you how wrong it is when it's something I do too" Chloe explained. Kisaiya wasn't expecting that at all.

"Now remember we spoke about how you can speak to me and mum separately and we would not speak about it together unless you or someone else is at harm. Well this is something I can't keep from mum. We have to tell her" Chloe said and reluctantly Kisaiya nodded.

"Come on, sweets let's get it over with" Chloe said putting her arm around Kisaiya.

"By the way, Mum is amazing, she is so supportive with me and I know she will be the same with you" Chloe explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Hey, can we talk?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Let's take a seat" Ange said as they walked into the living room.

"So we have spoken a little but I said that Kisaiya must tell you because it was a promise we made earlier and I believe she is at harm" Chloe said and Ange instantly became worried.

"At harm? In what way?" Ange asked.

"Kis, tell mum what you told me?" Chloe said looking at the girl.

"Just like sometimes when I feel really bad and I don't know what to do. I don't do the right thing" Kisaiya mumbled unsure how to explain it to Ange.

"What do you do when you feel bad?" Ange asked softly placing a hand on the girl's leg.

"Do you maybe want to show mum?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded. She stood up and pulled her trousers down slightly.

"Right, well we do need to try and find a different way for you to cope. Anytime you feel like doing this I want you to come and find me. I will sit with you until the feeling goes away. We don't have to talk, just let me be there" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Come here" Ange said as she pulled Kisaiya into her arms.

"Chloe can you go and serve the food please" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"I'm here for you. I don't want to push you too much tonight but we do have a lot to speak about. I really hope that you will start to relax around me and we can have good conversations and get you the help you need" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

**So what do you think? I will do more Chloe/Ange/Evan soon too. So should Chloe open up to Kisaiya or close off? What should Ange speak to the girl about tomorrow? Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

Ange sat on the sofa across from Kisaiya. She placed her hand on her knee. It was the following day and they were all awake and ready for another conversation. Ange had time to process everything that had happened and been said and Kisaiya felt in a better position to speak to her aunt. She was still nervous about her cousin though.

"How are you feeling today?" Ange asked moving her hand along the girl's leg to soothe her.

"Fine" Kisaiya said but Ange wasn't so sure. Ange just tilted her head.

"We have a rule during this conversation and all conversations from now on. Everyone must speak the entire truth. No lying and no twisting the truth. You are not to avoid questions either" Ange said. Chloe nodded in agreement but Kisaiya just watched them both.

"Kis, I want you to be brave and just tell me exactly what is going through your mind right this second and then we can move on from there" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She thought that was a good idea as well. Kisaiya was nervous. She wasn't sure whether or not, she should really say what was on her mind or to just hide it but she remembered what her aunt had told her. She had to trust her aunt, she could do that. She had to be brave.

"I'm scared that Chloe is mad at me because of what I told her and that now she is just going to pass me over to you and that you are going to be mad at me too because you told me not to speak to Chloe anymore and I did" Kisaiya said all in one breath. She couldn't even look up at her aunt because she was so scared.

"Hey, look at me I didn't tell you that you couldn't speak to Chloe" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"You did because that day I was panicking and I wanted to speak to Chloe before I started school and you said that Chloe had enough on her plate and that I couldn't speak to her and that I couldn't just call her every time I got a little upset" Kisaiya said still panicking. Ange quickly realised that the girl was too uptight and anxious to get a good conversation with her so she moved over.

"Come here" Ange said as she moved so that she was sitting next to Kisaiya. She pulled Kisaiya into her arms.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I was very worried about Chloe last week and I still am" She said looking over at Chloe.

"But I should have known how much you would have taken that conversation to heart and spoken to you about it more. I don't want you to not speak to Chloe. I'm sorry I promise I will never come between you and Chloe speaking again" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"You know you can speak to me whenever you need. All you need to do is call or text and I'll answer as soon as I can" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Now why else do you think Chloe is mad at you?" Ange said "We have addressed that I am not mad at you so now Chloe next"

"Because I told her and then she went all funny" Kisaiya said.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked and it hit me hard to find out that you have been self harming. I want to be a role model to you but by you finding out that I self harm that's not what a role model should do so I just feel like I'd be telling you the wrong thing if I tried to advice you through it. It doesn't mean you can't speak to me about it though and of course we can speak about strategies that help me" Chloe said and Kisaiya relaxed slightly.

"Do you feel ready to speak about what happened yet?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"We do need to speak to it at some point" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know but I just need to trust you enough first" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"I promise we will both do everything we can to help you and earn your trust but we know it will take time" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She knew that her aunt was trying her best.

"Is it only you I can speak to about it?" Kisaiya asked. She didn't know how to ask Chloe if she could speak to her about it.

"I'm sure you can speak to Chloe too" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"Of course you can speak to me. Though it would be good to speak to mum as well or even afterwards because she has more experience than me" Chloe said before regretting what she said. She gave Ange an apologising look.

"She already knows" Ange said grabbing Chloe's hand and Chloe's face dropped.

"You told her about me as well" Chloe said and Ange looked at her.

"She only knows what happened to me" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"It's happened to you too?" Kisaiya said shocked. Why was she acting like this if it had happened to people she knew?

"No it's not that. Mum conceived me after the attack" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She didn't know what to say or how to react to that statement.

"So I thought we might have another conversation while we are all together. Chloe is on the late shift tonight so she has to go to work soon as I thought we could make the most of the time we have together" Ange said and both Chloe and Kisaiya had no idea what this was about.

"So you are 12 now and there are changes that you are going through. I know we got you a bra and you were able to speak to me about it but you still seemed very nervous speaking about periods" Ange said and Kisaiya sighed. She didn't want to speak about this.

"Come on why that reaction?" Chloe asked softly.

"It's disgusting" Kisaiya complained.

"How is it disgusting" Chloe asked.

"Because it's blood and it comes out of somewhere private" Kisaiya said and both Ange and Chloe started laughing.

"And? It happens to all woman and is completely normal. It's something we all go through and shouldn't be something we hide" Ange said and Kisaiya sighed.

"You don't understand" Kisaiya complained.

"We don't understand?" Ange said confused.

"Come on we were your age once too and I understand it must be hard having not been that close to your mum but you have me and Chloe now. You can be as open as you want with us" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I had horrible periods when I was just a little older than you. I spoke to mum about it all and just speaking to someone and having them give you some sympathy helped and made me feel a bit better. I just wasn't alone and I got through it. Honestly mum is amazing and I'm not just saying that cause she is my mum. I can speak to her about anything" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. Ange smiled at her daughter.

"So will you speak to us when you start?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Yeah, fine" Kisaiya said quickly just wanting this conversation to finish.

"Do you want to watch a film with me while Chloe goes to work? I could do with a Kizzy cuddle" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled. She nodded and lay into her aunt's arms.

"I love you so much" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled.

"I love you too" Kisaiya said. They turned on the film and watched it in silence. Near the end of the film, Ange felt Kisaiya starting to turn.

"Is everything okay?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"I want to speak to you about what happened but I just can't" Kisaiya said before bursting into tears.

"Come here, all that matters is that you know you can speak to me and when you are ready then I am here" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She snuzzled into her aunt's chest and Ange just held her as tightly as she could.

"I love you" She said kissing the girl on the head.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

Ange was just finishing her shift when she noticed Donna behind her.

"Hey" Donna said as she walked onto YAU.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ange asked kindly.

"I'm just dropping off a patient but I was also wondering if I can speak to you about something?" Donna asked and Ange nodded.

"Of course" Ange said as she stepped to the side.

"So it probably isn't anything but I just wanted you to know" Donna said and Ange nodded wanting Donna to hurry up and speak.

"Well Mia is all confused because Kisaiya has said that you are her mum and Mia doesn't understand because Kisaiya is saying you moved her with her. I had to tell her that Kisaiya is your niece but she has promised not to say anything" Donna explained and Ange nodded.

"Okay thank you, I'll speak to Kisaiya but can you thank Mia for keeping this quiet" Ange said and Donna nodded. Ange headed home. She was getting better at making sure she left on time.

She quickly texted Chloe asking how she was. She was still worried about her daughter. She could see that the girl's anxiety was heightening due to Evan but she didn't know what else to do. She would always fight her daughter's corner but she had told her to ask Evan for a divorce and she was yet to do so. Ange knew the girl was scared to speak to her but she needed to move on.

Ange arrived home and headed into her bedroom to get changed into some comfortable clothes. Ange could feel a headache coming on and she just wanted to relax and hopefully catch the headache before it came to anything.

Ange was relaxing on the sofa watching a film when she felt someone walk into the room.

"Hey sweetie, come over here for a minute" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She walked over to Ange and sat down on the sofa where Ange was lay.

"Is everything okay?" Kisaiya asked nervously

"Of course, I was just speaking to Donna today" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded confused.

"Did you say I was your mum?" Ange asked and Kisaiya froze. She didn't think she would have been found out. Now she just felt so stupid.

"Hey, it's okay" Ange said noticing the change in the girl's demeanour. Kisaiya shook her head and burst into tears. She flopped down against her aunt so that she was basically on top of the girl.

"You are okay" Ange said as she rocked the girl in her arms.

"I just didn't want to have to explain. I wish you were my mum. I just wanted everything to seem normal again" Kisaiya cried. Ange nodded and continued to rock the girl in her arms. They lay there for other 10 minutes.

"Auntie Ange, I just wish I could disappear. I hate my life" Kisaiya said and that stung Ange so badly.

"Baby, I know you are having a hard time just now but we will get through it. Please don't let this feeling take you away from us" Ange said. Ange held the girl in her arms. She was on her back with Kisaiya completely on top of her but she didn't even car. She was just so upset and this was needed. She needed to feel safe. She was only 12, still a baby.

"I want to speak to you about what happened, but I'm scared" Kisaiya said.

"What are you scared of?" Ange asked softly.

"Everything, I don't want to relive it. I'm confused, I don't understand. I don't know half of what happened. I feel a million different feelings and I don't know what's right" Kisaiya cried.

"There is no right way to feel when this happens so don't you worry about that. I understand that you are confused and I want to try and get rid of that. I want you to tell me everything and I will do all I can to help you understand it. I'll be open and we don't have to mention it again. I won't even tell Chloe we spoke about it" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I don't know where to start? I'm scared I'll back out" Kisaiya said.

"Come on, you can do this baby" Ange said as she pulled Kisaiya into a seating position.

"Tell me it from the start and no detail is too small" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Mum and Pete were fighting and I was just like hiding in my room cause it's easy to just stay out the way when it happens. They were shouting, I could hear them. He was saying that he was hard or something and Mum was saying no she didn't want to. Pete throw a couple of things I think, well I heard smashing and it's always him. He used to throw things all the time when he didn't get his own way. He was like a child" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded encouragingly.

"Then I heard the door slam shut. I was so sure that it was Pete. Anytime mum and him had a fight he would run off and go to the pub or something. So I walked into the living room. I was so scared that he had hurt mum so I just wanted to get to her. Then I realised that it wasn't her, it was him. He saw me and his smile widened" Kisaiya said as she wiped the tears coming from her

"You are doing so well sweetie" Ange said putting her hand on her niece's back.

"He came towards me and pushed me onto the sofa. I didn't understand what was going on but he started tearing my clothes off me. I tried to stop but I couldn't. Then he put his hand down my pants. It was disgusting and he started like rubbing and the slipped his finger in. I was trying to get him off me but I couldn't. I didn't understand what he was doing" Kisaiya mumbled quickly.

"DO you want me to explain now or wait till the end?" Ange asked.

"now" Kisaiya said wanting a break from talking.

"Well usually men finger the woman to get her ready for sex and to arouse her. It's meant to feel nice and men often like it too" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Well I didn't like it. It was horrible and then he pulled his willy out and put it inside of me and it was horrible. It hurt and he started pushing against me so hard and I felt like I was being ripped in half. Then he stopped and all his weight was against me. I felt something happen down there and he was like out of breath" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded.

"So he cummed in you. It's what happens when men have an orgasm" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded blushing.

"I'm so embarrassed for telling you that" Kisaiya said and Ange shook her head.

"No don't be I'm so glad you were able to speak to me about it. And if you need or want to do it again then just say. We can. Anytime you need we can speak about it" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I'm so tired now" Kisaiya admitted.

"of course you are. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded. She didn't want to be a baby but all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her aunt.

**So what do you think? Please review and let me know! I'd really like more reviews before I update again **


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of days later and Kisaiya had another counselling meeting. Ange hoped that after their conversation the other day Kisaiya might be more open with her counsellor.

Ange picked the girl up from school and they drove to the hospital and headed to the counselling services. Ange knew not to say anything to the girl or push her.

"Auntie Ange, can you come in with me?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"I'm not sure but we can ask" Ange said supportively holding her niece's hand. She squeezed it tightly.

"Let's go and ask" Ange said as they got up and walked into the waiting room. They didn't have to wait long until the counsellor came out.

"Do you want to come with me" The counsellor asked and Kisaiya nodded but looked at Ange.

"Can my auntie come with me" Kisaiya asked refusing to let go of Ange's hand.

"We don't usually recommend it but if you'd really prefer" The counsellor explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I really do" Kisaiya said as Ange stood up next to her. They walked into the room and sat down.

"Is there a reason you want your aunt here today?" The counsellor asked.

"Because I just want her here because I trust her and I've spoken to her and if I'm really stuck then she can help me talk and I want to get help" Kisaiya explained. Ange smiled at how mature the girl was being.

"What did you speak to your aunt about?" The counsellor, Sarah asked.

"Well we spoke about how I've been feeling lately and then what happened" Kisaiya explained.

"How did this happen? How did you start speaking to her?" Sarah asked.

"She found writing in my diary. It's when I'm angry and upset and I say horrible things about myself. Auntie Ange found it and tried to speak to me about it but I ran away to the toilet. I hide in the toilet until Chloe came. I spoke to her and then I told her that I sometimes hurt myself and she said I had to tell her when I feel like that again" Kisaiya explained and the counsellor nodded.

"What did you do to hurt yourself?" Sarah asked.

"I cut my thighs" Kisaiya said embarrassed by her actions and Sarah nodded.

"That will be something we'll need to speak about and learning strategies to cope with it" Sarah explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Have you felt like that since you spoke to your aunt?" Sarah asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No because if I feel a bit upset, I just go over to auntie Ange and she makes me feel better" Kisaiya explained.

"Did you say you spoke to your aunt about what happened?" Sarah asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"I did, it's the first time I've told someone" Kisaiya said and Sarah nodded.

"Well that is a very big step. Well done" Sarah said "How do you feel now?"

Kisaiya shrugged.

"I feel better but I still feel like it's going around in my head sometimes" Kisaiya explained.

They continued to speak until the 50 minutes were up. Ange and Kisaiya stood up and left. Ange was so proud of her niece.

"Let's get you home. You have done amazingly today. I am so proud of you" Ange said kissing the girl on the head. Kisaiya smiled.

They drove home and Ange noticed that Kisaiya had a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ange asked.

"I have a sore tummy" Kisaiya said softly.

"Where is it sore?" Ange asked and Kisaiya pointed to her abdomen.

"Why don't you take a bath when we get home?" Ange suggested and Kisaiya nodded. That sounded like a good idea. They arrived home and Ange helped Kisaiya get the bath sorted. She added a bath bomb and got different lotions for the girl. She sat them all out.

"Help yourself and just relax" Ange said as she left the bathroom and Kisaiya nodded. She took her time in the bath and relaxed. She got out as she noticed the water getting colder. She put on cosy jammies and headed to her room to dry her hair. She heard the front door open but just stayed in her room guessing it was just Dom or Chloe popping by.

Meanwhile in the living room, Chloe had just walked into the house.

"Hey, how was your day at work?" Ange asked.

"Fine, minus Evan completely freaking me out. He keeps leaving flowers for me" Chloe said.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Ange asked and Chloe looked away.

"I really don't want another I told you so" Chloe complained.

"I wasn't about to say anything else. You just need to talk to him and make it clear you aren't going back to him" Ange said and Chloe nodded just wanting her mum to shut up about this conversation.

"Where is Kisaiya?" Chloe asked wanting the attention off of her.

"She was just taking a bath. She was complaining about a sore stomach early but it seemed more like cramp" Ange explained and Chloe nodded.

"Don't suppose you can speak to her?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"Sure, I'll go and see her now" Chloe said and Ange smiled.

"Thank you" She said as Chloe walked into the guest bedroom.

"Hey how are you" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"Mum said you have a sore stomach. Can I have a feel?" Chloe asked.

"It's not that bad now" She said but Chloe just looked at her. Kisaiya sighed and lay down on the bed. Chloe softly pulled the top up slightly.

"Where about?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya pointed. Chloe softly prodded Kisaiya's tummy. She nodded.

"Am I okay?" Kisaiya asked concerned.

"Of course, you are. I think it's just a cramp" Chloe said.

"But I haven't started my period" Kisaiya said panicking.

"Don't worry, it's just another indicator that you will be starting soon" Chloe said softly and Kisaiya nodded.

"So how have you been recently?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"How have you been feeling?" Chloe hinted again.

"Better than before. I spoke to your mum about what happened" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded

"How was it? Did it help?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose it did. It really helped at the time but now" Kisaiya said before mumbling off.

"Hm?" Chloe asked encouragingly.

"It's just, well after speaking to your mum. I just had some more question but I don't feel like I can bring it up again because we already spoke about it" Kisaiya said sighing.

"You can always bring it up again and we will speak to you about it always. You can speak to me about it if it will help" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"And you won't get all embarrassed by what I ask?" Kisaiya said.

"Never, I will answer the question with full honestly and then we will move on" Chloe said.

"I can't. It's so embarrassing" Kisaiya said blushing and putting her head in her hand.

"What's embarrassing? Is it the words that will be said?" Chloe asked "Does that embarrass you?"

Kisaiya nodded. That was part of it.

"Well penis, vagina, sex, condom, cummed, orgasm, erection, boner, blowjob, handjob…." Chloe started stating sex words which she thought Kisaiya would find embarrassing.

"Okay enough, it's not embarrassing now" Kisaiya said and Chloe smiled. She had done her job.

"So come out with it" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"So like well basically, I'm just confused cause like his penis was like sticking up and I don't know why but I have a guess why but then I don't get why he'd do that with me" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded trying to understand exactly what the girl had said.

"So basically a man has an erection or it can be called a boner when they are sexually arouse and want to have sex" Chloe explained.

"But why was he sexually arouse from me?" Kisaiya said "I'm only 12"

Chloe sighed, unsure how to answer this because she didn't really know the answer.

"Well from what I know, I think he was probably sexually arouse from your mum but then men can just be horny which means they want to have sex and be turned on by anything" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. They spoke for a bit longer and Kisaiya felt so much better.

"Will your mum be mad that I spoke to you about this" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Of course not, But we don't even have to tell mum that we spoke about this. But if we did it doesn't matter, she will just be happy that you are speaking to someone. She doesn't mind if you speak to her, me or someone at school. We just want you to speak to someone and not hold it in" Chloe explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Its just because I already told her what happened and now I'm saying it again" Kisaiya said frustrated with herself.

"Sweetie, you went through so much of course you won't remember everything at once" Chloe said pulling Kisaiya into her arms. They sat back on the board.

"Did your mum tell you about what Mia found out?" Kisaiya mumbled and Chloe shook her head.

"No she hasn't said anything" Chloe said.

"I told people at school that Ange was my mum" Kisaiya said "And you are my sister"

Chloe nodded. She didn't know this but she did still understand.

"That's a hard one" Chloe said.

"I know why you did it and to be honest I don't see it as an issue. But maybe you will need to tell your close friends because you don't call my mum, mum" Chloe explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I wish your mum was my mum" Kisaiya said.

"I know sweetie" Chloe said "But remember you are still family and that means a lot too"

Kisaiya nodded.

"Shall we go through and see Mum?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded. They headed through to the living room where Ange was. Kisaiya instantly snuggled up into her aunt's arms. Ange missed this, although Chloe was still cuddly at times. She wasn't as small as Kisaiya and Ange couldn't hold her quite like she held Kisaiya.

**Please let me know what you think :) I need another idea pleases **


	11. Chapter 11

Kisaiya woke up and cursed at herself. Why? This had never happened before? She knew that her nightmares had been getting worse again since she spoke to Ange about what happened but never had it been this bad.

She jumped out the bed and pulled the covers off and the sheets and tiptoed down the stairs. Her aunt was in bed and surprisingly hadn't woken up. She stuffed them in the washing machine with the washing from the previous night. She prayed Ange wouldn't say anything. She knew her aunt wasn't working today so would probably have a long lie meaning that Kisaiya could simply tell her she wanted to wash her sheets and was sure Ange wouldn't press her.

Once her sheets were in the washing machine. She realised that there was no point in her trying to get back to sleep. She had no sheets anyway and she just wanted to have a shower. She cursed when she realised she would have to hide her pyjamas from her aunt as well. She would just have to wash her pyjamas as well.

She got into the shower and quickly washed herself as well as her hair. She climbed out the shower and dried herself before getting changed. She French braided her hair so that it was out her face and was just walking out of the bathroom when Ange walked out her room.

"I was going to get you breakfast in bed" Ange sighed.

"No you need to have a long lie" Kisaiya insisted.

"No I'm fine. What are you doing with your pyjamas?" Ange asked confused.

"I'm washing them" Kisaiya said.

"Okay but I usually do a washing on a Sunday and Wednesday" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Sorry, and because I was up early today I also stripped my bed" Kisaiya said.

"Oh okay are the sheets in the washing machine?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Well give me your pyjamas and I'll add them and put the machine on" Ange said.

"No" Kisaiya said almost too quickly. Ange looked at her questioningly.

"I'm meant to be helping you so let me put my pyjamas away and I know how to work the washing machine" Kisaiya said trying to save herself. Ange sighed before nodding.

"Fine" Ange said. She didn't understand why the girl was being like that. She waited until the girl returned before trying to speak to her. Kisaiya was being so weird today and she didn't understand why. Every time Ange tried to get close to the girl, she cowed away.

"Is something going on that you want to talk about?" Ange asked wondering why the girl was being so secretive.

"No why would there be? What makes you think that?" Kisaiya said becoming all defensive. Ange put her hands up in defence.

"Sorry I was only asking" Ange said.

"Well don't" Kisaiya said as she stormed to the washing machine. Ange sighed so much for having a relaxing day off. Kisaiya sorted out the washing and then just walked to school. She just wanted to get out of the house. She headed to school where they had a breakfast club and ate there before doing her homework.

Luckily the school day went quickly and Kisaiya headed home. She arrived home and noticed both Ange and Chloe in the living room. She was terrified that they had been speaking about her. Looking at the look on Chloe's face, it was oblivious they had been and Chloe didn't look happy.

Kisaiya cowardly headed to her bedroom. She didn't want to fight with Chloe, she hadn't even meant to fight with Ange. It just came out, she couldn't let her find out what had happened.

"She does look embarrassed" Chloe said.

"I'm angry that she stormed off and I had no idea where she was. I went and got her a phone so that this doesn't happen again" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"Do you want me to go and speak to her?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Chlo, can you find out if she's started her periods?" Ange whispered and Chloe nodded.

"I will don't worry" Chloe said as she stood up and walked into the bedroom. Kisaiya was lay on the floor on her back with her hands resting on her stomach.

"Can I come in?" Chloe asked softly and Kisaiya nodded sitting up.

"Do you want to speak to me about what's going on?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"Well I'm worried and so is my mum" Chloe said.

"Why?" Kisaiya asked.

"Because we don't know why you are acting like this and both of us think it might be one thing" Chloe said and Kisaiya looked at the girl.

"What?" Kisaiya asked.

"Have you started your periods?" Chloe asked softly.

"What? No" Kisaiya said.

"It's okay if you have. We can help you. Even if you don't want to speak about it just now. That's fine, just at least let me get you things" Chloe started rattling off.

"Chloe stop! I've not started. I swear" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded.

"Okay sorry but then what's up?" Chloe said "Mum said you've been weird all day and all she could identify were that you washed your sheets and your pyjamas"

Kisaiya looked around.

"I just can't tell you" Kisaiya said.

"Why not?" Chloe said. She was desperate to find out now as she knew that there was an issue.

"Because it's embarrassing" Kisaiya said.

"But we've spoken about everything and you said it's not your period" Chloe said confused and getting slightly frustrated now too.

"It's not that, it's worse" Kisaiya said letting tears come down her face.

"Please tell me sweetie" Chloe said pulling the girl into her arms and rocking her gently.

"I had an accident" Kisaiya admitted.

"Is that it?" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Don't worry about that, hey it happens. Mum won't care" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Its never happened before" Kisaiya said.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" Chloe said.

"I think you should tell my mum because she is like super worried and she's like all dressed in case she has to go to the shop to get you sanitary pads" Chloe said and Kisaiya smiled.

"Come on then" Chloe said putting her arm around the young girl. They walked through to the living room and Ange was standing with her shoes on. She was ready to leave.

"Mum, calm it. You don't have to leave to get anything. It's not that but we do need to have a chat" Chloe said.

"So you've not started your periods?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"What is it then?" Ange asked sitting down on the sofa.

"It's embarrassing so don't laugh" Kisaiya said.

"I'd never" Ange said.

"I had an accident. I've never had one before and I'm so sorry" Kisaiya said.

"Was that all?" Ange said "Oh sweetie, you should have said. I would have helped you"

Kisaiya shrugged and Ange stood up to bring the girl into her arms.

"What happened? Was it for a reason or did it just happen?" Ange asked wondering if it could be a urine infection.

"I had a nightmare" Kisaiya said quietly.

"Oh sweetie" Ange said "Was it that bad?"

Kisaiya nodded and started sobbing. Ange pulled the girl into her arms.

"What is it about?" Ange asked wanting to be clear.

"It's about what happened and I keep imagining it and I see his face and I feel it all too" Kisaiya sobbed.

"We need to get you to the doctors about this because you can't carry on feeling like this" Ange said and this time Kisaiya nodded. She was just so tired and she had had enough of it. She just wanted it to stop.

Ange lay down on the sofa and pulled her niece on top of her. Once on top of her aunt, Kisaiya drifted off to a sleep in her aunt's arms.

**Hope this is okay :) I used an idea I was given! Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

It was the following week and Ange had decided to take Kisaiya to the doctors. She wanted the girl to get a full physical and check her medical records. She just needed to know everything about the girl.

Ange phoned at 8 o'clock sharp and was able to get an appointment for 9. She was glad it was early so the girl wouldn't miss much school and she shouldn't be too late for her shift that started at 10.

"But I'll make you late for work" Kisaiya said worriedly.

"Don't you worry about that" Ange said. She had booked a double slot knowing it was going to take a while. She just wanted the girl to get a thorough check over. Ange encouraged the girl back into her bedroom to get ready. Kisaiya looked back at her aunt but nodded and continued getting ready.

Once they were both ready, they clambered into the car and drove to the doctor's office.

"Auntie Ange, will you come in with me?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Of course I will, don't you worry about that" Ange said smiling softly at the girl. They got out the car and went into the surgery. She noticed how nervous the girl was and gently held her hand. Kisaiya smiled at her aunt, the woman was becoming better and better at reading the girl. This was a relieve on both of them.

It wasn't long before they were called into the room and the doctor greeted them. Ange had opted for a female doctor as she was aware of the negative experiences Kisaiya had with males.

"Hello and what can I do to help today?" She said. She was a young doctor and instantly made Kisaiya feel relaxed.

"So Kisaiya has just moved from Scotland, I don't know her medical records and I just wanted her to have an up to date medical. Then there is something else I'd like to mention too" Ange said and Kisaiya looked at her aunt concerned. So many things were going through her head and she just couldn't work out what her aunt was going to say. The doctor noticed the change in Kisaiya and looked at Ange.

"Sweetie, it's nothing to worry about" Ange said but Kisaiya wasn't sure. She froze and panicked.

"Hey, shall we speak about it first" Ange asked.

"I don't know what you are going to say" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded. She should have spoken to the girl about it previously but she had been in such a rush this morning. Ange leaned forward and whispered into Kisaiya's ear. Kisaiya nodded and allowed Ange to start.

"Do you want to explain?" Ange asked. She knew that this was Kisaiya's story but she knew that the girl wouldn't talk without a prompt and a strong prompt.

"So Kisaiya is attending counselling due to a previous assault but I think, well I'm nearly completely sure that she is suffering PTSD. She is having very vivid nightmares which are really affecting her sleep" Ange explained. The doctor nodded and looked at Kisaiya.

"What is it that you are dreaming about?" The doctor asked.

"I'm just reliving what happened over and over again and it's making me feel so sick" Kisaiya explained and she grabbed her aunt's hand as support. The doctor nodded. They spoke in more depth about what she was feeling and decided to give her some medication to help her. The medication was only temporary as they hoped that the weekly counselling lessons will help with this. Ange was to phone the counsellor and ensure that she concentrates on improving the PTSD.

Once they had sorted that out, they moved onto the physical. She took Kisaiya's weight and height before asking her some questions.

"Have you started your periods?" She asked and Kisaiya shook her head and the doctor nodded.

"We've spoken about it all and my daughter who is also a doctor felt her stomach and thinks that it won't be too long" Ange butted in. The doctor nodded.

"It's not a worry just now. You are only 12 and you are quite petite as well. Don't worry if things start being uneven such as one breast growing more than the other, etc that is all normal" The doctor explained and they both nodded. She asked some further questions before declaring that she was happy.

"All I can say is to continue what you are doing because it seems things are going in the right direction. You are both doing fantastically" the doctor said and both Ange and Kisaiya smiled. They said their goodbyes and headed to the car.

"I am so proud of you sweetie" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled.

"Can I just get a hug?" Kisaiya asked softly and Ange smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can. Come here" Ange said as she pulled her niece into her arms and just held her.

"You are doing so well" Ange said "And you are just carrying on with school without a single issue and I really admire you"

Kisaiya smiled. She really did thrive on making people proud of her. She tried so much with her mother but she never did enough. It was wearing but her mother just didn't care. She could feel such a difference in her whole view of life due to the support her aunt offered her.

"Auntie Ange, can I live with you until I'm 18?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Of course you can. Don't you dare ever worry about that again" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled. Permanency that's all she's ever wanted in life and finally at the age of 12, she was getting that.

**Sorry it's just a filler chapter. What do you think? Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay I've been on holiday :) I know I haven't been focusing on Chloe and Evan but that will play a large roll when I return from my holiday. I just wanted to get into the way of writing first and really get clean who Kisaiya and her sensitivities. Although I didn't know all this was going to happen to Chloe so apologies if it's a bit all over the place. **

Chloe knocked on the door and walked into the house. She had received a text from her cousin earlier saying she needed to speak to her. Chloe replied and said of course she could but Kisaiya had wanted to speak to her face to face. Chloe knew that she would be finishing work later but didn't want to let her cousin down. The girl was just starting to open up and Chloe didn't want all that work to be shot down. She replied to the girl stating that she would pop around after her shift.

Ange looked at the door as Chloe walked in confused.

"Everything okay?" She said surprised to see her daughter at her door.

"Yeah" Chloe said before looking at Kisaiya

"Kisaiya text me and said she needed to speak to me about something" Chloe said looking at the girl. Kisaiya bite her lip. She was worried that Ange would be angry with her for texting Chloe.

"Ah okay" Ange said slightly taken aback. She thought that she and Kisaiya had really taken a step forward recently but she had noticed that the girl seemed really on edge today. Kisaiya didn't move she just looked around.

"So em, do you want to speak to me privately or…?" Chloe asked noticing the tension but not wanting to make things hard for Kisaiya. Kisaiya nodded and stood up. She walked to her bedroom and Chloe followed close behind. She closed the door behind her and looked at Kisaiya sat on the bed.

"Are you mad I text you?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"What? Of course not. I'm more than willing to come around and speak to you. You are my little cousin and it's been a while since I've seen you anyway" Chloe said trying to ease the girl's anxiety. Kisaiya nodded and looked down. She was really nervous now.

"So, what's up?" Chloe asked sitting down next to the girl.

"I've made sure a big deal of it now. I'm so silly. I shouldn't have texted you but I didn't know what else to do and now, now it's just awkward because you are looking at me and probably a million things are going through your head as to what I might say and then I'll say it and you'll laugh" Kisaiya said in one deep breath.

Chloe noticed the girl was getting in a state so she put her hand's on Kisaiya's shoulders.

"Sweetie, you need to breath" Chloe said "Copy me"

Kisaiya copied her cousin's breathing until she had calmed down and her breathing had returned to normal.

"Now I want you to remember that I am your cousin. You can speak to me about anything and we will work together to sort it" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

She took a couple of deep breathes before looking directly at her cousin. She just wanted to say it. She knew that the second Chloe found it what was going on she would help. She curled into her cousin's side and Chloe took it as a hint to put her arms around the girl.

"I got my period" Kisaiya whispered. Chloe nodded.

"We'll deal with it. Well done for telling me" Chloe said. Chloe pulled away from the girl gently and looked into the girl's eyes.

"So I'm guessing you haven't told my mum?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No, I just couldn't. I can't tell her yet" Kisaiya said.

"I don't understand. She can help you" Chloe said.

"But, but can't you help me?" Kisaiya said letting tears come down her face.

"Of course, I'll still help you. But I just don't understand why you won't tell my mum" Chloe said honestly.

"I will tell her. I promise, I'll tell, just not today" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded.

"Okay, don't worry" Chloe said knowing that she needed to calm the girl down first.

Kisaiya nodded. She looked at her cousin unsure what to do next.

"So I'm going to nip out and get you stuff because I only have tampons in my bag. Mum will have stuff for you but because you don't want her to know I'll have to buy some" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Do you want to nip in the shower or come with me?" Chloe asked.

"I'm dirty" Kisaiya said not knowing how to explain it to Chloe.

"Do you want to have a shower and get cleaned up?" Chloe suggested and Kisaiya nodded.

"But what will you tell your mum?" Kisaiya asked concerned.

"I'll think of something" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She walked into the main bathroom and jumped in the shower.

Chloe walked into the living room where Ange was sitting.

"Kisaiya's just having a quick shower. I'm away to go and get ice cream from the shops. Do you want me to get anything for tea?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, I'll put it on and we can eat when you get back. Is Kisaiya okay?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"She's fine, don't worry about it. She will speak to you, she just said not today" Chloe said and Ange nodded. She trusted her daughter. Chloe left the house and Ange disappeared into the kitchen to make the tea.

Kisaiya sorted herself out before stepping out of the shower. She quickly dried herself and then sat down on the toilet. She had just sat down, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kis, can you let me in?" It was Chloe. Kisaiya opened the door quickly and allowed Chloe into the room. She had the pads in the bag and opened it.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Chloe asked as she handed one to the girl. Kisaiya shook her head.

Chloe explained to Kisaiya how to put it on before turning around. She talked the girl through it again and Kisaiya pulled her pants up. They headed back to Kisaiya's bedroom and the girl changed into her pyjamas.

"So change your pads every 4-6 hours. If it gets heavy let me know and I can get you heavy pads. I don't think you need tampons yet but just speak to me or mum if you want to try them. It'll last about 3-7 days on average but it just depends. Try to mark when your periods are but you will probably be irregular just now. Don't worry about that. Em, just speak to me if you have any problems" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded and smiled. She was glad her cousin was being so supportive to her.

"What do I do with the pads once I've used them?" Kisaiya asked.

"Mum has bins in both of the bathrooms. You just put it in there" Chloe explained.

"But then she'll see" Kisaiya said panicking.

"But she won't even be in your bathroom and when she does get around to cleaning your bathroom you will have told her" Chloe said not knowing what the big deal was. Kisaiya nodded. She was sure she'd be able to bin the bin liner before Ange cleans anyway.

Once Chloe was 100% sure that Kisaiya was comfortable and understood what was going on they headed to the living room.

"Just text me any issue you have" Chloe said and Kisaiya smiled and nodded.

"Good timing girls, that's tea ready" Ange said as she was just dishing up. They ate tea before moving onto ice cream which Chloe had bought. Once they had finished Chloe left. She kissed her cousin on the head.

"Remember just text me if you need anything" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. Ange smiled and looked at the girl. She really wanted to know what was going on.

"Remember you can talk to me as well" Ange said putting her hand on the girl's knee once Chloe had left. Kisaiya nodded. She just wasn't ready to tell her aunt yet.

Kisaiya soon excused herself and got ready for bed. Chloe text Ange and told her that she was to text her once Kisaiya told her what was going. She told Ange that the girl would definitely tell her.

**So do you want Ange to find out or should Kisaiya or Chloe tell her? What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

It was the following morning and Kisaiya had just woken up. Her aunt was working today and she was glad to have some peace. She had received a text from Chloe making sure that she was okay. She was, she was fine. She just wanted to move on now. She didn't want to have to speak about it again. True, she felt a bit disgusting and messy just now but she just wanted to keep it to herself.

She remembered that she had showered the night before but still she felt dirty. She wanted to have another shower. She decided not to wash her hair as she did it last night. Once she was ready she walked into the living room. She planned to have a lazy day. Switching on the TV, she turned to Netflix and found a new series to watch. She texted Chloe back telling her she was fine and thanking her for yesterday. Then she noticed a text from Mia.

Mia was almost two years older than Kisaiya but she was nice. Kisaiya knew that she lived with Donna but the woman was not her mum. She didn't really question anything as she didn't know the girl enough and she wasn't that nosy. Kisaiya was used to just getting on with things and asking questions. She assumed that Donna had spoken to Mia and asked her to get in contact with Kisaiya.

Mia had asked if they wanted to hang out soon. Kisaiya replied saying that would be good and that she didn't have any plans for the rest of the week. She hadn't done anything this holiday. Ange hadn't planned to have Kisaiya here meaning that she hadn't gotten any time off work. Kisaiya was used to fending for herself. She had found out that the library had many activities on and she enjoyed spending time there. She had started going swimming as well so that was keeping her busy.

Kisaiya received a reply from Mia asking if she wanted to hang out today. Kisaiya didn't really want to leave the house but she did invite the girl around. Mia responded saying that sounded nice and she'd come around after lunch.

Kisaiya spent the rest of the morning watching TV before Mia came around at 2 o'clock. She let the girl in and they hung out in the living room.

"How are you finding it with your aunt?" Mia asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"It's fine, better than it was with my mum" Kisaiya said "Do you like living with Donna?"

Mia nodded.

"Yeah but she can be a bit overbearing at times" Mia said and Kisaiya laughed.

"Ange is like that too" Kisaiya said.

"Oh Donna went crazy because she didn't want me to have a boyfriend. She thought I'd just sleep with him" Mia said and Kisaiya laughed.

"I haven't had to speak to Ange about that yet but at least she's had Chloe. She just wants to speak to me about growing up stuff all the time" Kisaiya complained and Mia laughed.

"It must be hard because it's a difficult time and she wants to be there for you" Mia said and Kisaiya nodded.

"It's annoying though. Sometimes I just don't want to speak about it" Kisaiya said.

"I know what that's like but I hope you do know that you can speak to Ange and you can speak to me too. I know I'm a bit older than you but I have been through it and well I'm still going through it" Mia said and Kisaiya smiled and nodded. She felt better now.

They hung out for a bit longer before Mia received a text from Donna telling her to come home. The woman was outside the house waiting for her.

"Do you want to come around to mine on Monday? We can hang out and then you can stay for dinner?" Mia asked and Kisaiya nodded. That sounded good.

"I'd like that" She said smiling. Mia smiled back before leaving. She made herself dinner before watching TV again.

Ange arrived home just after 9 o'clock. It had been a long day and she hadn't seen her niece all day. She smiled as she walked into the house and noticed the girl engaged on what was on the TV. She was desperate to join her but knew she needed to get her makeup off first. If she didn't do it now, she never would.

Already in her comfortable clothes, she walked into the main bathroom and grabbed a makeup wipe. She took the makeup off her face and opened the bin to throw the wipe in. She had to take a double look at the bin as she had expected it to be empty but she noticed sanitary pads wrapping. That was unusual. She knew that it definitely wasn't hers and Chloe had been the only other female in the house. She only come for one evening and normal used tampons anyway.

She walked back into the living room and paused the TV.

"Oi, I was watching that" Kisaiya complained.

"Sit up" Ange said softly. Kisaiya looked at her aunt confused but did as was asked.

"Have you started your periods?" Ange asked softly.

"Did Chloe tell you? She promised that she wouldn't" Kisaiya said defensive.

"Hey, no Chloe didn't tell me" Ange said trying to calm the girl down.

"Come on, it's okay. Calm down" She said to the girl holding the girl's shoulders.

"How did you find out then?" Kisaiya asked wiping the tears which had sneaked down her face.

"I was putting a makeup wipe in the bin and I saw but that really don't matter now. I know and I want you to know you can speak to me" Ange said. Kisaiya nodded.

"I thought we had made that clear before?" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know. I just panicked. I couldn't even tell Chloe and then I did and she said I should tell you but it took me so much to tell Chloe. I just thought that if I told you then you and Chloe would speak about it behind my back" Kisaiya said starting to cry now.

"Hey, don't cry. Me and Chloe honestly don't speak about you behind your back. I can promise you that" Ange said pulling the girl into her arms.

"I should have told you" Kisaiya said.

"Let's forget about that for now and concentrate on you" Ange said. "I'm just really glad that you told Chloe"

She held the girl until she had calmed down before speaking to her.

"So how are feeling?" Ange asked.

"I feel fine, it's just like a lot of blood" Kisaiya said blushing and Ange nodded.

"Our family is like that but if it gets too bad just tell me" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Remember you can always speak to me about this" Ange said "Where did you put the pads? I'll get you more and you can keep it in the bathroom if it's easier?"

"In my underwear drawer but I'll move them to the bathroom" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"If you want anything else just tell me. Remember this is a normal conversation. Each time you are on your period just let me know so I can get you supplies" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

They spoke about a bit longer before snuggling up on the sofa. As embarrassed as Kisaiya was she was so relieved that her aunt knew now. It just took off so much pressure. Ange had texted Chloe to tell her that she now knew, and Chloe was so relieved. She did get a bit of a hard time for Ange for not telling her but Chloe had promised the girl. Again Ange just said that she was glad that the girl had at least told Chloe.

Ange put her phone done and snuggled up with her niece.

"Who were you texting?" Kisaiya said biting her lip. She didn't want to be nosy but she wanted to see if Ange had been speaking about her.

"Just Chloe" Ange said honestly.

"Did you tell her you know" Kisaiya asked and Ange nodded.

"Did she say anything else?" Kisaiya asked and Ange shook her head.

"Why is there anything else?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No, I was just scared that you were both speaking about me" Kisaiya said and Ange shook her head.

"Honestly, we don't speak about you" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She felt a bit better.

**Hope this is okay :) Any ideas as to what you want to happen with the whole Chloe/Evan issue? DO you want Kisaiya involved? **


	15. Chapter 15

"Auntie Ange, am I still going to Chloe's tonight for a sleepover?" Kisaiya asked anxiously. She was anxious that her cousin or aunt would change their mind.

"Of course don't worry about it" Ange said putting her arms around Kisaiya.

"How do you feel about staying over at Chloe's?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I'm excited but I hope she isn't thinking that she just has to spend time with me or that I'm boring" Kisaiya explained worriedly.

"Hey, it was Chloe who suggested the sleepover. I'm working today and tomorrow so it makes sense that you stay with Chloe" Ange explained.

"So I want you to come to the hospital after you have been to Donna's and then you will go home with Chloe at the end of her shift" Ange explained.

Kisaiya nodded. She already knew this but having her aunt go over it with her made her feel better.

"I will pick you up from Chloe's on my way home tomorrow night. What time are you going to see Mia?" Ange asked.

"I don't know like 2ish, she said" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded. Ange was worried that was a bit early.

"We want to hang out for a while before dinner because I know I have to go to the hospital straight after dinner anyway" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded.

"Remember to invite Mia back to ours. You have my rota on your phone so you know when I am off" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. Ange didn't want Donna to think she was taking the loan of her. Though she was glad that Mia and Kisaiya were getting on well. Kisaiya needed that now. She needed someone her age that she could relax with. The girl was so uptight and Ange wanted to change that.

Ange arrived at work and received a text from her daughter.

_Mum I've been called into work tomorrow. I'll still have Kisaiya tonight but she'll have to come to work with me tomorrow xx_

Ange sighed. She wanted to tell the girl just to leave it but she knew how much Kisaiya was looking forward to it. What was her daughter like? Surely she could say no to one shift but then again Ange knew that she was just as bad.

Ange quickly headed to her room. She had heard from Chloe that Evan had been in their flat when Nikki got home last night. She was getting frustrated with Evan and finally her numerous attempts to get Chloe to draw a line had worked yet he was still there constantly. Ange hated seeing her daughter so anxious at work again.

Kisaiya relaxed for the morning before getting ready and heading to see Mia. She knocked on the door and it was Donna who answered.

"Hello, Kisaiya. How are you?" Donna asked.

"I'm good thanks" Kisaiya said nervously. She was slightly scared of Donna as the woman knew what had happened to her. She was scared of how much Ange had told Donna. Donna noticed the look on the girl's face.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Donna asked softly. Kisaiya just looked at her.

"Don't worry, I haven't told Mia about when we met in the hospital" Donna said and Kisaiya relaxed slightly.

"Does my auntie Ange speak about me" She asked nervously.

"Of course not" Donna said. "You have nothing to worry about"

Kisaiya instantly felt better. She smiled and Donna put her arm around her.

"Why don't you go and find Mia? She is up in her room" Donna said and Kisaiya nodded. She took her shoes off and ran up the stairs. Donna laughed as the girl had no idea where to go.

She quickly found Mia and they hung out for a while. Even though Mia was slightly older than Kisaiya, they still got on really well and Kisaiya loved spending time with someone her own age.

Time went quickly and soon Donna was calling the girls down for dinner. Kisaiya was nervous to sit with Donna, Amber and Mia. What if she did something wrong? She didn't often sit at the table. She never did with her mum and only did it once or twice a week with Ange on her days off. She always tried to follow the instructions to the maximum. Not eating until everyone was seated, holding her cutlery correctly, ensuring she chewed the correct number of times. It was a lot of work when she wasn't used to it.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be so nervous" Donna said trying to help the girl relax. Kisaiya nodded. She tried to stop focusing on it all so much and calmed down. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. By the end of the dinner, she was a lot more relaxed and speaking confidently to Donna, Mia and Amber.

Once they had finished, both Mia and Kisaiya helped tidy up.

"I really should go to the hospital now" Kisaiya said anxiously.

"Of course, I'll drive you" Donna said.

"I can just walk" Kisaiya said and Donna raised her eyebrow.

"It wasn't a question, go and grab your stuff" Donna said and Kisaiya nodded. She ran up the stairs to get her clothes before jumping in Donna's car with her.

They quickly arrived outside the hospital.

"Do you know where you are going or do you want me to come in with you?" Donna asked.

"I'm good thank you. I want to see Auntie Ange first and then I'll go and wait in Keller. I know where to go" Kisaiya said.

"Thank you for having me. Auntie Ange said that Mia can come over for dinner on one of her days off" Kisaiya explained.

"That sounds like a great idea. You can text her" Donna said and Kisaiya nodded. That made sense.

Kisaiya clambered out the car. She said her thanks to Donna before heading into the hospital. She made her way to YAU. She just wanted to see her aunt.

"What are you doing here?" Ange asked surprised when she was Kisaiya walk into the ward.

"I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to see you" Kisaiya said nervously. Ange noticed the edge on the girl's voice and acted on it instantly.

"Come here" Ange said encouraging the girl into the office.

"What's up?" Ange asked softly as the girl sat down on the sofa. Ange sat on the edge of the sofa and looked at her niece.

"I just wanted to see you before I went to Chloe's" Kisaiya said again.

"Okay, is there a reason why? Do you want to ask me something?" Ange asked clueless as to what to do. Kisaiya shook her head. She stood up

"Hey, speak to me" Ange said as stopped the young girl and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. Kisaiya sunk into her aunt's arms. Ange put her arms around her niece and held her tightly.

"Thank you" Kisaiya said as she started pulling away from Ange.

"Was that what the issue was?" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded sheepishly.

"Hey you can always ask for a hug" Ange said pulling the girl into another close hug.

"I'm a bit nervous because this is my first night away from you since…" Kisaiya said fading off and it broke Ange's heart.

"I know at times I'm mad at you but you are always there if I need you" Kisaiya whispered into Ange's shoulder.

"Oh baby but remember you can still call me. I will keep my phone on loud all night for you just in case" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. That sounded better.

"Do you want to stay here for a while or go and see Chloe?" Ange asked softly. She didn't want to push the girl away but she had so much work that she needed to do.

"I'll go and see Chloe" Kisaiya said feeling better now. Ange smiled.

"Remember you can call me any time" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She grabbed her overnight bag and headed down to Keller.

Once on Keller, she quickly found Chloe. She ran over to the girl jumping up and down.

"Wow, I guess someone is excited" Chloe said laughing "Did mum speak to you?"

Kisaiya shook her head suddenly all these thoughts were going through her head. She was so sure that Chloe was going to change her mind.

"Hey don't look so worried. It's just that I'm working and Mum said you have to come in with me" Chloe said and Kisaiya sighed.

"What? Why? I've been at home alone all week without an issue" Kisaiya complained.

"And mum said that she wants people to keep you company. Come in with me tomorrow and then you'll come home with me and Mum will pick you up when she finishes work" Chloe explained and Kisaiya rolled her eyes.

She sat down heavily and sighed. This was so rubbish. She was not in the mood now.

"Hey come on, brighten up. We'll still have a good evening" Chloe said and Kisaiya just rolled her eyes again. Chloe knew that it was best to just leave the girl to it. She went back to work knowing that she would finish soon.

Nikki and Chloe ended up finishing at the same time. They were speaking in the locker room and decided to have a few drinks tonight.

"My cousin will be there too, is that okay?" Chloe said and Nikki nodded.

"Sure but I'm still drinking" Nikki said and Chloe laughed.

"I'm drinking too. She'll be fine" Chloe said and Nikki laughed. They headed to the staff room to find Kisaiya.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Chloe asked. She decided to just forget about the previous conversation unless Kisaiya brought it up. Kisaiya nodded and stood up. She grabbed her bag and they all headed to Chloe's car.

They clambered into the car and Chloe drove them home. They arrived home and headed to the different rooms. Kisaiya was going to be sleeping with Chloe tonight which she was excited about. They dropped their stuff off and headed to the living room.

"We are having some drinks tonight but you can have fizzy juice if you want? I know mum doesn't let you have it" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She used to drink a lot of fizzy juice but Ange had refused to allow her to have any.

Once they all had drinks. Nikki made them nachos. They were hungry from work and ready for a gossip. They spoke about Cameron and Kisaiya just listened. She was sat with Chloe almost on the woman's lap.

"You do know he has the hots for you" Nikki said and Chloe almost joked.

"Sorry what? He has the hots?" Chloe said and Nikki nodded while laughing.

"And I don't mind! I really don't mind. You can have fine. He might not be the best but well he was alright" Nikki said and Chloe started laughing. Kisaiya made a face. She didn't understand what they were on about.

"What?" She asked Chloe confused and Chloe forgot about how young the girl was.

"We're just speaking about sex" Chloe said and Kisaiya made a face.

"You are way too young to worry about that. You should even know what it is let alone be thinking about doing it" Nikki said. Chloe felt the girl tighten up and instantly felt bad. She gave Nikki a look and shook her head indicating at the girl not to speak about it again. They changed the conversation to be a bit more light hearted. Kisaiya laughed at how drunk her cousin was becoming. She knew that the woman would struggle at work the next day. The conversation continued.

Getting up Chloe then put the dishes away and only then did she realise just how much she had drunk. She knew she needed to call it a night.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked when Chloe had gone silent.

"I've had just a little bit too much to drink" Chloe complained, and Nikki laughed.

"I'm going to call it a night" Chloe said as she walked to her bedroom.

"Kis, bed time" Chloe called and Kisaiya stood up and joined her cousin

"Lightweight" Nikki called after her. Chloe just continued. She had work the next day and knew that she would be hungover.

Once in the room, Kisaiya grabbed her pyjamas and walked to the bathroom. She got changed and then headed back to the room. Chloe had changed during that time and was waiting for the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. When she returned she had expected Kisaiya to be in bed but noticed the girl standing there nervously.

"What's up? Don't you want to sleep with your big cous?" Chloe asked.

"I do but you have to get in first" Kisaiya said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Weirdo" Chloe said as she climbed into the bed. She opened the duvet for Kisaiya to get in. The girl got into bed and instantly turned to face the other way.

"Hey, gave me a cuddle" Chloe said and Kisaiya smiled. She loved getting a cuddle even if she didn't ask for one often.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and let me know what you think. Should Ange be mad that Chloe got drunk with Kisaiya? How should Kisaiya react when Evan returns to the flat with her and Chloe? **


	16. Chapter 16

It was the following morning and Chloe sighed when her alarm went off. She turned over and turned it off.

"You need to get up" Kisaiya said and Chloe jumped. She had forgotten that the girl was in the bed.

"Arg" Chloe mumbled.

"You are hungover" Kisaiya said laughing and Chloe glared at her.

"This is not a laughing matter" Chloe said grumpily.

"Yes it is because you did it to yourself so it is your own fault" Kisaiya said and Chloe sighed.

"Well can you just give me a hug?" Chloe asked still not wanting to get up but knowing that her cousin was right. Kisaiya nodded and snuggled up with her cousin. She loved this, especially when she hadn't seen Chloe in such a long time. Well she had seen the girl but not like this. Not when they could have a snuggle on the sofa or in bed.

"Right I really need to get up and have a shower now. I am running so behind" Chloe said as she stood up. Her head was banging. Kisaiya nodded. She stayed in bed until her cousin was out the shower and then disappeared to the bathroom to get dressed allowing Chloe time to get dressed herself.

Then they headed into the hospital. Kisaiya had nipped Chloe's head the whole car journey because she didn't want to have to stay in the hospital.

"it's not a choice" Chloe said. Her patience was really being tested. She was getting more and more frustrated with her cousin.

"That's not fair" Kisaiya complained.

"Life isn't fair Kisaiya and you really should know that by now" Chloe said snapping at the girl and Kisaiya instantly shut up. That had stung. That had stung a lot. She instantly closed into herself shocked that Chloe had said that. She knew life wasn't fair. She'd be through a hell of a lot in her short 12 years of life and she didn't need to be reminded of it.

They pulled into the hospital carpark and got out the car.

"Look, Kis I'm sorry for what I said" Chloe said but Kisaiya walked away from her cousin. Chloe could barely keep up with her. She was even more shocked when the girl started heading to YAU.

"No you are not dragging mum into this" Chloe complained.

"I'm not, I just don't want to be with you" Kisaiya said and Chloe shook her head.

"Leave mum alone. She is shattered. She doesn't need you sitting in her office too. She has so much work to do. Come to Darwin and sit in our staff room" Chloe said and Kisaiya sighed.

"I'm doing this for Auntie Ange, not for you" Kisaiya said as she stormed to Darwin. Nikki raised her eyes as she noticed the girl storm passed. Chloe had gone to the locker room to get ready.

Chloe quickly changed as she was already running late and her headache was killing her. Nikki laughed when she saw her knowing what the issue was.

"What's up with Kisaiya?" Nikki asked.

"We had a bit of a fallout in the car" Chloe said and Nikki nodded.

They headed to work and for Chloe. It was the shift from hell. She was so hungover and just wanted it over. For once, she actually took her lunchbreak. She knew she had to make it up to Kisaiya.

"I'm sorry, can I treat you to lunch?" Chloe said as she walked into the staff room. Kisaiya looked at her cousin and shook her head. She really wasn't in the mood and didn't want anything to do with her cousin which now.

"Come on Kis, you can't hold it against me forever" Chloe said and Kisaiya shook her head.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go and see Auntie Ange. I'll come back but this is just becoming too much" Kisaiya said and reluctantly Chloe let the girl go. She knew that the girl wouldn't speak to her and really she should just be happy that the girl is speaking to someone.

Kisaiya arrived on YAU and saw her aunt was in her office. She went over and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Ange said barely looking up from her paperwork.

"Hi" Kisaiya said anxiously. That voice instantly caught Ange's attention and she looked up.

"Hey what is it?" Ange asked opening her arms up for the girl to fall into. Kisaiya collapsed into her aunt's hold.

"What's wrong sweetie" Ange asked and Kisaiya pulled away taking a deep breath.

"Me and Chloe fell out" Kisaiya said and Ange sighed. She knew what her daughter was like.

"Well you are almost like sisters now so it will happen" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I never fall out with people so I don't know how to fix it" Kisaiya said.

"Well I think you should speak to Chloe. Speak about whatever it was you fell out about and see if you can resolve the issue" Ange suggested and Kisaiya nodded.

"Chloe has said sorry twice and wanted to take me out for lunch as an apology" Kisaiya said.

"See, Chloe clearly knows that she is in the wrong and is trying to fix it. Perhaps you should accept that and maybe speak to her about it while you have lunch or you can just leave it be" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Are you going to head back down to see Chloe? We can speak about it more tonight if you want?" Ange suggested and Kisaiya nodded. Her aunt was so good at fixing things.

Kisaiya headed back to Darwin and caught Chloe who was sitting at the desk.

"I'm sorry can we go for lunch?" She asked nervously and Chloe nodded. She was confused by her niece's action but she was hungry.

"Okay, I'll just finish this. Can you get my purse from my locker?" Chloe asked giving the girl the keys. Kisaiya did as asked and returned to her cousin.

"Chloe, I can't have lunch. I don't have any money" Kisaiya said embarrassed.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I'll buy you it" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She was still embarrassed. They walked down the stairs to the café and quickly got food.

"I'm sorry that I didn't accept your apology. I just don't fall out with people so I didn't know how to react" Kisaiya said and Chloe nodded.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for what I said this morning though. It really wasn't very nice of me and I know that when I was your age, I wouldn't have wanted to be here all day either" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She was happy to have sorted things out with her cousin.

Once they had eaten they went back up to the ward and continued on with their work. Chloe was adamant that she would finish on time because she wanted to spend some time with Kisaiya before Ange arrived home.

As soon as her shift was over, Chloe headed home. Chloe had had a really challenging shift as Evan's sister had been admitted resulting in Evan returning to the hospital. That was just not what Chloe needed. Her mum had spotted her and Evan together and had nearly had a loopy fit. All Chloe wanted to do now was head home and relax.

They arrived home and got settled in the living room. Chloe liked that she changed in the locker room as she wasn't wasting time when she got home. She stuck on the TV and started making a snack for herself and Kisaiya. Kisaiya snuggled up on the sofa. She was tired and she hadn't even done anything all day.

The doorbell rang once they were all sorted and Evan was at the door. He made Kisaiya really nervous.

"You said you wanted to talk things through" Evan said

"Yeah well I didn't mean 20 minutes after my shift finished" Chloe said walking behind Evan as he stormed into the house.

"Well you didn't give me an exact time" He challenged back. Chloe crossed her arms protectively.

"Right, this is what I'm talking about" Chloe said. "You're being full on again, you can't just come charging into my personal space"

Evan looked around.

"I can go if you want" Evan said. Kisaiya wanted him to go. She scared him. She was already scared with men already and Evan was even worse.

"Well you're here now, aren't you?" Chloe said and Kisaiya sighed. Why did the girl have to say that? Chloe walked into the kitchen. She wasn't complete comfortable with him being here.

"You all right?" Evan asked her. "I spoke to Phoebe. She said she had to be rushed to theatre"

"Who's looking after her kids?" Chloe asked.

"A friend is going to help out and I'll lend a hand. The kids will just think it's some sort of adventure" Evan said.

"I'm not going to be around while she is recovering" Chloe explained. Perhaps Madani was right and she needed space from Evan and Phoebe.

"Why's that?" Evan asked confused.

"I'm off her case" Chloe said sighing. "It was Madani's idea"

"That's probably my fault" Evan said. Chloe just looked down. Kisaiya was watching her cousin and just wanted Evan gone. Evan put his hands in his pocket and moved towards Chloe.

"I'm prepared to take the divorce seriously" Evan said "I know how I was before but that was the shock of it. Just because your reason don't make sense to me, doesn't mean I shouldn't respect them"

Chloe sighed. Of course, he had to turn it to make it about him and make her undermine herself.

"They should make sense, Evan" Chloe said knowing her reasons were perfectly viable. "You lied about your family. You lashed out, you've been intimidating"

"You say this but you don't explain how. Intimidating I mean, what is that? Talking to you" Evan said. Chloe really didn't think that she needed to explain it even further. Chloe crossed her arms even closer to herself.

"It's not talking, it's coming here, making demands. This isn't normal behaviour Evan" Chloe said trying to stick up for herself.

"Don't do that" Evan said. "Don't judge what is and isn't normal"

"We both know what you struggle with. What your mum's done to you. Your outlook isn't any healthier than mine" Evan said. Chloe couldn't believe he was turning all of this onto her. Kisaiya was still sat frozen to the spot.

"Okay" Chloe said instantly feeling threatened by him. All the things he was saying were correct. Kisaiya noticed the chance in her cousin and it scared her. She didn't feel safe anymore.

"So don't judge, Chloe" Evan said "I'm trying to accommodate you and I get insults"

Kisaiya sat confused by what was being said. Chloe hadn't done or said anything wrong.

"I get told what is and isn't normal" Evan said "You don't get to do that"

"I'm sorry, okay" Chloe said feeling intimidated. Chloe walked away with her arms across her chest and found herself a seat on the arm chair. All Kisaiya wanted to do was cuddle up with her cousin but she could tell that Chloe didn't want that.

Nikki and Cameron walked into the room. They noticed Evan on the couch and instantly told him to go. They asked Chloe what he was doing here but could tell something was up. Kisaiya was squashed on the seat determined not to let Evan touch her.

"Just go, will you?" Nikki asked trying to be calm.

"You see what I mean" Evan said looking at Chloe. "Everyone treats you like a puppet, Chloe. If it's not Ange, it's these two"

It was noticeable that his words were getting to Chloe. Cameron started to put the shopping away.

"Shut up and get off my sofa" Nikki said. Once Nikki's hands were emptied, Kisaiya ran into them. She had just about had enough and was into Nikki's arms.

"Look you are terrifying this girl. Leave" Nikki said. Kisaiya's eyes pleaded with her cousin. She wanted him out too.

"You don't have to cheer along with everything he says" Evan said. "its not going to make him sleep with you again"

Nikki and Cameron both froze. They looked between each other.

"I didn't tell anyone" Cameron said and Nikki knew she had only told Chloe and she wasn't going to say anything especially not to Evan.

"You were doing this the other night" Nikki said "You came in, you tried to stir stuff. I'm not falling for it"

"I dropped some things off at the door" Evan said "You came in, I'm sick of this" Nikki snapped still holding Kisaiya close to her.

"I'm here trying to have an adult conversation and both of you come in trying to throw punches because you can't bear the idea of Chloe thinking for herself" Evan said.

"That's enough, I want you out" Cameron had had enough now.

"It's not your decision to make" Evan said before Cameron stormed out the room.

Evan continued to make Nikki and Cameron look like the bad guys. He was manipulating Chloe more and more. He was trying to say something mean about Chloe and Cameron.

Cameron called the police wanted them to go. Evan refused and sat down to wait for the police to come. Kisaiya still clung to Nikki. She didn't understand why her cousin wasn't comforting her. She was scared and no one was helping her.

The police came in and instantly noticed that something was up. Whenever they tried to speak Evan would jump in. Chloe couldn't even speak. Cameron explained how Evan had been harassing Chloe and looking at the phone the police woman agreed. The number of texts from Evan were not normal. He continued to try to defend himself.

Then he started speaking about her being hurt or in trouble.

"Chloe has mental health problems. She self harms" Evan said.

"No she doesn't" Nikki and Cameron both jumped in. Chloe felt so exposed now why did Evan have to have said that. He then started to pass the plan back onto Nikki and Cameron. The continued noises were starting to get to Chloe and she started having a panic attack.

Nikki rushed over and helped her friend. Slowing her breathing down. Once Chloe was calm. Evan was asked to leave. He eventually did so and the police woman left. Once seeing her out, Nikki went over to help Chloe but the girl said she wanted to be alone. Kisaiya froze what was she meant to do. She did the only think she knew to do and text Ange.

Luckily Ange was just leaving the hospital and drove quickly around to Chloe's. She let herself in and instantly Kisaiya flung herself on her. She started crying but Ange gently pushed the girl away and worked her way to her daughter. She was worried about her.

Ange tried to speak to Chloe but the girl didn't want it. She told her mum that she wanted to be alone.

"If you need me, text me. I will come back around if needed. I don't want you to be alone" Ange said before looking at Nikki and Cameron.

"Keep an eye on her" Ange said before leaving with Kisaiya. They arrived home and Ange's mind was filled with worry about Chloe. She looked at the girl and noticed how scared she was as well.

"Are you okay?" Ange asked putting her hand on Kisaiya's knee. Kisaiya shook her head.

"Come here" Ange said finally pulling the girl into her arms. This was what the girl wanted to stay with. She needed her aunt and wanted to feel safe again.

**So what do you want more of – Donna and Kisaiya, Dom and Kisaiya, Nikki and Kisaiya, Chloe and Kisaiya or Ange and Kisaiya? Or any other pairings**


	17. Chapter 17

It was the following day and Ange was at work. She had reluctantly left Kisaiya on her own for the morning but the girl was left with strict instructions to come into the hospital at 2 o'clock. Ange was finishing at 6 o'clock so the girl wouldn't have to wait for too long. Ange didn't like the idea of Kisaiya being alone for too long.

Ange hadn't had a chance to speak to Kisaiya about the previous day. She was so busy with Chloe and just couldn't focus on the both of them. Another reason she had asked the girl to come to the hospital was so that the girl was in sight and they would speak about what happened yesterday afterwards.

Ange noticed how much Kisaiya and Chloe were starting to act like sisters. It had become very obvious yesterday when they had fallen out and Ange had been dragged into the middle of it.

Ange was busied at work and ended up getting dragged into theatre after lunch. She knew it was going to be a difficult and long surgery and she wasn't going to be out in time to see Kisaiya when she arrived.

"Sasha, Kisaiya will be coming in at 2 o'clock. Just put her in my office or the staff room" Ange said and Sasha nodded.

Ange quickly ran to get scrubbed up and headed into surgery.

Dom was sat with Essie on Keller when he notices his cousin running up to them. She was clearly shaken and out of breath.

"Where is auntie Ange?" She asked close to tears. Both Dom and Essie looked at each other.

"She is in surgery sweetie, are you okay?" Essie asked standing up and walking to Kisaiya. Just having the motherly body language from Essie was enough and she burst into tears.

Essie looked at Dom with wide eyes. Dom was panicking. He knew he had to calm down.

"Kis come here" Dom said opening his arms up for the girl. Kisaiya fell into her elder cousin's arms.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked softly.

"Evan" Kisaiya cried. Dom was really confused.

"He's being really horrible to Chloe and making her really scared" Kisaiya said and Dom nodded. He was slightly confused but knew that the girl was scared.

"Hey, it's okay. You are here now" Dom said and Kisaiya nodded. Dom helped her calm down until Ange was out of theatre. Ange came into her office and looked at the girl.

"I was in the middle of a very important surgery and I get told that you came in here crying" Ange said not impressed.

"Sorry" Kisaiya said nervously.

"Why were you crying?" Ange asked.

"I saw Evan and he scared me" Kisaiya said.

"Why did it scare you? It's Chloe he is after not you" Ange said. She was so concerned about her daughter that she wasn't thinking about how she was acting towards her niece.

"Sorry, I'm going to go home" Kisaiya said grabbing her stuff. She was still upset and didn't want to be somewhere she wasn't wanted.

"Don't, just give me a bit of space. Go and get chocolate. I need time to get my head together. I just lost a patient in theatre. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Sorry" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. Kisaiya walked to the vending machines and Dom met her there.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"Auntie Ange hates me" Kisaiya said bursting into tears again.

"She doesn't hate you" Dom said and Kisaiya nodded.

"She does" Kisaiya said.

"Come on, get your chocolate and then we will go and see her" Dom said and Kisaiya nodded. They walked back to Ange's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ange said as she noticed it was Dom. Dom walked in and Kisaiya hide behind him.

"This little girl thinks that you hate her" Dom said as he tried to get Kisaiya to step in front of him. Kisaiya was reluctant but eventually stood forward.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just really stressed just now. I'm so worried about Chloe" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry I just feel like I'm getting in the way" Kisaiya said nervously. Ange looked down. How could she tell the girl that she was right? She just wanted to spend all her time on her daughter. Chloe was the only person she could think about now and she felt like she couldn't give Chloe the correct attention with Kisaiya there.

She knew she needed to investigate things. She needed a break. She just needed to concentrate on Chloe just now, her daughter. But then she looked at her little girl and she saw the pain in her face. It made her heart melt; her niece was damaged and needed support. She had to be there no one else would.

"Come here" Ange said opening her arms for the young girl. Slowly Kisaiya walked over to her aunt and fell into the woman's arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you" Ange said "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was just so scared, I didn't want him to come after me. I just thought he might do what Pete did" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"I know you don't think it but not many men are like Pete" Ange explained.

"I'm scared of all men. All I can think about that they could do what Pete did" Kisaiya said.

"Oh sweetie, but Dom isn't like that or anyone else who works at the hospital" Ange explained and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I know its just when I'm scared that's all I can think about" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"That's something that we are going to have to speak about, maybe your counsellor will help you too. I hate that you think so negatively about men but I understand why you do" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. They snuggled up for a bit longer before Ange continued with her work. She had to work an hour longer than planned but as soon as she was finished with that case she headed home.

"Let's snuggle on the sofa" Ange said. That's all she wanted to do. She wanted to hold her niece close and erase all the thoughts that she had of giving the young girl away, even just for a short time. The girl needed her and she was not going to let her down.

**So what do you think? Should Ange give Kisaiya away? How will she cope with both Kisaiya and Chloe? **


	18. Chapter 18

It was Kisaiya's first day back at school after the holidays. She just wanted the day to go quickly so that she could go home. To make matters worse, she had PE today. Its not that she wasn't active, she just hated everyone in her class. She didn't want to get changed in front of them. She didn't want to speak to them. She didn't want anything to do with them.

The morning classes went relatively quickly and soon Kisaiya was heading to the sports hall for PE. She quickly got changed not speaking or looking at anyone and then headed to the gym hall. They were playing rounders to get back into the swing of things.

Kisaiya lined up with the team she was in to bat the ball. She stepped forward and heard laughing. She looked and saw they were laughing at her.

"You've started your period. It's on your joggers. Eww that's disgusting, haven't you ever heard of a tampon. Look at the baby" One of the popular girls started saying. Kisaiya was mortified. She ran. She heard the teacher shouting behind her but she just wanted to leave. She ran into the changing room and grabbed her bag before running home.

She just needed to get home. It was very quiet on the streets and she was able to get home without meeting anyone or having anyone ask her any questions. She could feel the tears streaming down her face. She was so embarrassed. She was never going back to school. She needed to get changed and then she'd tell Ange that she was never going back to that school. That was the plan, that would work. She won't have to do anything she didn't want to.

Arriving outside the door, Kisaiya opened her bag and hunted for her keys. They weren't there. She looked and looked but she couldn't find them. She cursed realising that she must have left them in the house. She'd have to go to the hospital now. She needed stuff, why didn't she have any with her? She was angry with herself. She headed to the hospital still upset.

Entering the hospital, she knew she needed to get changed first. She was walking around with blood stained joggers. She changed in the toilets before heading to YAU. She had managed to compose herself but she really needed her aunt. It was also obvious that she had been crying. She looked quite distraught. Her dark brown hair, all over her face and in different directions from running in the wind. Not how she left this morning.

Arriving on AAU, she looked for her aunt. Instead she noticed Essie. That woman must have thought she was always crying. She wasn't like that. She barely cried; this had been a new thing since she had moved in with Ange. She guessed it was because she was able to express her emotions more. It was a good think, she guessed but perhaps it was getting too much. She was putting a hell of a lot of trust into Ange and it worried her.

"What's up with you?" Essie said coming around the desk and putting her arms around Kisaiya.

"I really need Auntie Ange" Kisaiya said leaning towards Essie.

"She is in theatre just now" Essie explained.

"It's really important" Kisaiya said and Essie looked at her. The girl was crying a lot.

"Let me go and speak to her" Essie said and Kisaiya nodded. Essie headed to theatre. She pressed the speaker button.

"Ange, your niece is here and she is crying. She says she really needs you and that it's important" Essie explained.

"I'm in the middle of this operation at the moment and I really can't leave. He is too unstable. Tell her to go and see if Chloe is free, or she'll have to speak to Dom, or maybe Donna?" Ange suggested. "Tell her I will be out as soon as the patient is stable"

Essie nodded and headed back to find Kisaiya.

"Ange can't come out just now but she said to speak to Chloe and if Chloe is busy to speak to Donna or Dom. You can speak to me too if it's any help" Essie said feeling terrible for the girl. Kisaiya nodded and started walking up the stairs to find Chloe. She could feel her pants getting wet now and it really wasn't nice.

She arrived on Darwin and looked around for Chloe. She noticed Jac Naylor and instantly felt intimidated.

"Can I help you?" Jac demanded.

"I really need to speak to Chloe" Kisaiya said nervously.

"Well she is in the middle of a very important surgery. She can't come out" Jac said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Are you okay?" Jac asked concerned and Kisaiya nodded. She needed to find someone that could help her.

Kisaiya left the ward and headed to Keller. It was the only ward left to try. She hoped that Donna would be free and was relieved to find out that she was.

"Kisaiya, are you okay sweetie?" Donna asked putting her arm around the girl. Kisaiya shook her head.

"Hey, what's wrong? Do you want to have a chat?" Donna asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Sorry, Auntie Ange and Chloe are both in theatre" Kisaiya cried.

"That's fine, you can speak to me. Don't worry, let's go to somewhere more private" Donna said and Kisaiya nodded.

She followed Donna and they walked into the staff room. Donna sat down on the chair and pulled one out for Kisaiya.

"So what's up?" Donna asked.

"It's embarrassing" Kisaiya said blushing.

"I'm sure its not" Donna said. "You can tell me"

"I really need my Auntie Ange because I need something from home but I have forgotten the house key" Kisaiya said.

"What is it you need?" Donna asked. Kisaiya bite her lip and looked around.

"Pads" She whispered and Donna nodded.

"I can help with that" Donna said as she walked out of the room. She quickly went to her locker and returned with the pads for the girl.

"Is it your first?" She asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No second" Kisaiya said.

"Is that the only reason you are upset?" Donna asked encouragingly. Kisaiya shook her head.

"Something else happened too" Kisaiya said and Donna nodded.

"Well do you think that it will help if you get sorted and then we chat?" Donna asked and Kisaiya nodded. She quickly went to the toilet and sorted herself out the best she could before returning to Donna.

"So what else is going on in your brain?" Donna asked encouragingly.

"People at school noticed and the girls made a big deal of it during PE and it was so embarrassing and they were laughing so I ran. I can't go back to school ever" Kisaiya explained.

"Oh sweetie, but honestly it will feel like a massive deal but it will be forgotten about tomorrow" Donna said. They spoke for a bit longer before Ange came running into the staff room.

As soon as Kisaiya noticed her aunt, she stood up and curled into her aunt's chest.

"Hey, I came as soon as I could. What's up?" Ange asked moving the girl's hair out of her face and running her hands through it. Kisaiya didn't respond so Ange looked at Donna.

"Someone's just had a little incident at school" Donna said not wanting to say too much. Ange nodded.

"Thank you so much for helping her" Ange said smiling at Donna.

"It's fine, if you ever need to speak again just text me" Donna said and Kisaiya nodded smiling.

"Let's go to my office for a little chat" Ange said putting her arm around Kisaiya's shoulder. Kisaiya nodded and leant towards her aunt for support.

They arrived in Ange's office and sat down on the sofa. Ange pulled Kisaiya into her arms.

"What happened today?" Ange asked encouragingly.

"So I was in PE and then all the girls started laughing at me because my period had started and I was wearing grey joggers. So I left school and ran home, when I arrived home, I noticed that I didn't have my keys so I had to come here but then you and Chloe were both busy so I spoke to Donna and she got me stuff and I spoke to her as well" Kisaiya explained in one breathe.

"Oh sweetie, remember to put some pads in your bag in case you are caught off guard again. And I'm so sorry that happened to you today remember that it will all be forgotten about tomorrow" Ange said and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No these girls. They will go on and on about it. I know they will" She said bursting into tears.

"Aw sweetie" Ange said kissing the girl.

"You just need to go into the school, with your head held high. It's a natural thing that happened. Hey you got your period but I'm sure that half of the girls there have also got their period and if you made them think about how they would feel in your situation, I'm sure they would stop acting like that" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"If it gets worse, tell me or your guidance teacher and we will sort it. All the girls need is to be reminded of what happened" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Ange started tidying up and her phone went off. It was Fletch, she had just broken up with him. He called again and she answered.

Kisaiya looked at her aunt and knew instantly that Ange wasn't happy.

"We need to go to Chloe now" Ange said grabbing her things. They ran to the car and arrived at the flat. Chloe was having a panic attack looking for the videos and Ange managed to calm her down. She hated seeing her daughter so anxious and on edge and was very angry with what Evan had done. She felt like it was her fault for not keeping an eye on Chloe the last few days due to Kisaiya.

They called the police and went to the pub to confront Evan. It was decided that Nikki and Chloe could stay at Ange's house just now while everything was getting sorted.

They headed home, but not before Ange kissed the socks off of Fletch and snuggled up on the sofa to watch a film.

Ange noticed Kisaiya rubbing her stomach and left to get her a hot water bottle.

"You okay Kis?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"What's up?" Chloe asked.

"I have cramp" She admitted.

"Ah are you on your period?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"It should just be bad the first few days" Chloe said reassuringly. Kisaiya nodded and smiled at her cousin before continuing to watch the film

**Sorry it's not great. Please review as I didn't get many reviews last chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

It was the following week and Kisaiya was at school. She had noticed that Ange was becoming more and more concerned about Chloe and spending less and less time with Kisaiya. This worried Kisaiya but she was trying to trust her aunt and believe that she was there for her and won't leave her.

Chloe walked into her mother on the computer.

"Everything alright?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded. She looked at her daughter. Chloe knew that her mother was on her lunch break and looking up personal things on her computer.

"What are you looking at?" Chloe asked and Ange sighed. She closed the page. She couldn't admit to Chloe what she was looking at she knew that the girl would just blame herself.

"Nothing, nothing that you need to worry about anyway" Ange said knowing that nothing was not going to cut it with Chloe. Chloe shrugged and carried on her conversation.

"So are you sure you are okay with me going away for the weekend?" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I said I'd try and visit you at the weekend" Ange said smiling. She wanted her daughter to go away.

"What about Kisaiya?" Chloe asked.

"I'll figure something out. Remember you are my daughter" Ange said and Chloe looked at her mum. Why was Ange saying that? Chloe looked at her mum confused. She spoke for a bit longer before heading away.

Ange grabbed the phone and phoned the number.

"Hello, I was wondering who I could speak to about family services? I've recently had my niece come into my care and I'm struggling" She explained on the phone. Ange was passed to the appropriate person and a discussion happened.

Kisaiya was in her final class when a receptionist came and asked for her to come to the office. Kisaiya collected her jacket and bag and walked to office. She was met by a woman who she didn't now.

"Who are you?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Would you like to come to this room while I explain?" The woman said and Kisaiya looked between the woman and her guidance teacher. She was terrified and she just wanted someone to make her feel safe.

They walked into the room and the door was closed.

"Hello Kisaiya, I am a social worker" The woman explained.

"Are you taking me away?" She asked nervously.

"I spoke to your aunt on the phone and she explained how the situation was sprung on her and she needs some time so we are going to do this formally and correctly. You will move in with a foster family and have regular meetings with your aunt. Once everyone in the situation is happy, your aunt is willing to adopt you" the social worker explained.

None of the adoption part meant anything to Kisaiya. All she knew was that her aunt had left her and she was going to be on her own again.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" Kisaiya asked. She was angry at herself for being open.

"You've done nothing wrong. Your aunt was clearly under a lot of stress and after a long conversation with me this is what we have come up with" she explained "It is not a long term placement, only for a couple of months, perhaps even weeks but this needs to be done properly. I also understand there has been some issues with your cousin recently too".

Kisaiya shook her head. This was too much.

"I want nothing to do with Ange again" Kisaiya said.

"I think you are a little angry, you need some time and space to calm down" the guidance teacher explained.

"No you don't understand anything" Kisaiya snapped. She instantly regretted that snap and closed in on herself. She sat down and looked at her hands.

"Let's head to the foster home" the social worker said. Kisaiya sighed. She stood up and put her bag on her back.

Once in the car, Kisaiya grabbed her phone. The social worker noticed.

"I know that you obviously have your aunt's number on your phone. I asked her if she wanted me to delete it or take your phone but she said its fine. She said she is still there for you but understands that you might be angry. She said you can text her if you need to. However, if you are abusive or horrible to her. Then I have the right to see and we will have a serious talk" The social worker explained.

Kisaiya nodded. She noticed that she had a text from Ange.

_I'm so sorry. This will all get sorted out. I'm still here for you and I love you xx_

Kisaiya just looked at it. As much as she wanted to delete it, she couldn't. She just backed out of it and slide her phone back into her pocket. She arrived at the children's home.

"This is your bedroom. You are sharing with 2 other girls" The social worker explained. Kisaiya sat on the bed.

"Do you want to come down the stairs and meet everyone?" She asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"Your aunt packed you some clothes" she said giving them to Kisaiya. Kisaiya nodded. The social worker left realising that she was getting nothing from the girl.

Kisaiya changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. It wasn't even 5 o'clock yet and she was in bed. About half an hour later, the care leader came up to tell her it was dinner time. Kisaiya shook her head and refused.

"You need to eat something" She encouraged and Kisaiya shook her head. Instead she turned around and pretended to go to sleep. She stayed in bed all night. She didn't get up for food, even though she was starving. The care leader had come in 4 times up until bedtime to try to get the girl to talk or get up but each time Kisaiya refused. She didn't even feel like she could cry.

She was alone. She was going to be like this until the age of 18. Why had she trusted her aunt? She never thought he aunt would do this to her but she had. All she could see was the negative. It was over, she had no one. She had no family.

**So what do you think? Ive had this idea for a while but it was so much harder to right as I love Ange. But do not panic, Ange will come back in but what do you want to happen? How will Kisaiya act? How long does it take for Ange to come back? What does Chloe think of this? Please review! I don't know what I'm going to do next so would love some ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

It was Friday and Ange had a scheduled phone call with the social worker at 11 o'clock. She was nervous. She felt like the worst person in the world. She had only been doing what she thought was best. Chloe needed her. She was used to having only one child to look after. She was struggling to divide that love. Her heart could do it but in her head she couldn't. It had happened before with Dom and Chloe. She had pushed Dom away when she noticed that her love for Chloe was being affected by Dom, but it wasn't. Her love was expanding as she was reconnected with her son. Now her niece was added to the mix and the same had happened. Except instead of pushing a grown adult away like she had with Dom. She pushed a little girl away; she pushed a little girl away and she went into foster care.

Ange answered her phone as soon as it went off at two minutes to eleven.

"Hello" She said to the social worker. (_Changing to SC and Ange for the dialogue)_

SC: Hello, how are you?

Ange: I'm fine, how is Kisaiya? Is she okay? Is she angry at me?

SC: (took a deep breathe) she is really struggling. I have just been called to pick her up from school as she has been so disruptive.

Ange: She's never been like this before.

SC: As I said she is struggling. She is refusing to speak to anyone and is no longer eating either. I am putting her down as a red flag case this weekend so that people keep an eye on her. I am very concerned about her

Ange: Can I do anything to help?

SC: I can't think of anything just now but I'll let you know. I'll phone you on Monday afternoon if that is okay once I have found out how her weekend has been

Ange nodded

Ange; I understand that I said I needed a couple of weeks even a month but I just want this to benefit Kisaiya and if she wants to come home earlier and you think its for the best then she can.

SC: I don't think she will but I'll suggest it to her. At the moment she is very against everyone. She keeps saying she has no family and is refusing to speak about either you or Chloe.

Ange nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before saying their goodbyes. Ange cursed. Her niece now hated her and not only did they hate her but also her daughter. Chloe didn't even know about this. Ange hadn't told Chloe and she wasn't planning to. The girl was currently at the cottage and Ange had spoken to her quite a few times but had not mentioned Kisaiya to the girl.

Meanwhile, Kisaiya was up the stairs in her room. The other two girls were at school, so it was only Kisaiya in the room. She spends most of her time here. She hated her life now, she had been in so much trouble at school. Luckily when her guidance teacher had tried to speak to her she had put it down as mitigating circumstances, so she did not get suspended. Her guidance teacher had tried to continually speak to her on many occasions but the girl had refused. The guidance teacher explained to the social worker that it was difficult to speak to Kisaiya as the girl had not long arrived at the school so they didn't have a relationship established yet. Three times between her arriving home and the leaders leaving to collect the children from school, a leader had tried to come in to speak to Kisaiya but the girl had refused each time. Her social worker had even tried again but the girl refused.

She was lying in her bed when she noticed a text from Mia.

_Hey, what's up? I heard you've been getting into trouble at school. _

Kisaiya sighed. It was all around school now. The new girl turns bad. She wasn't even that bad. She just refused to do any work and occasionally tripped people up when they walked past her. She wasn't shouting out or speaking to other people. She did give the teacher a bit of attitude when they tried to speak to her but that was it.

_I'm fine. I'm in a children's home just now so yeah don't want to do work or speak to anyone._

She didn't want to sound mean but she didn't want to speak to anyone or have anything to do with anyone. She knew that Mia was trying to be nice but she wanted nothing to do with anyone.

_I'm so sorry Kis. If you do want to talk tho you know where I am. Donna would let you come round too._

Kisaiya smiled at least Mia was still trying with her. That was the first time she had smiled since Tuesday. She detested her aunt now. She wanted nothing to do with her ever. That was it. She couldn't do this anymore.

Meanwhile, Ange had just received a destressed call from Chloe and was heading to the cottage. She was terrified about what she would discover. The girl had told her that Evan was at the cottage. Ange was on her way to the cottage and was terrified as to what she would discover when she arrived there.

Once she arrived she hunted for her daughter. She needed to find her. She spotted Chloe lying on the ground. Her heart was pounding if he has hurt her little girl. She was terrified that the girl would be died. She didn't put anything passed Evan. He was evil, pure evil.

She arrived up to Chloe and noticed that the girl was breathing but she was in shock. Ange rubbed the girl and started hitting her gently to get her out the trance. Chloe told Ange that she had stabbed Evan and the direction that he was in. She grabbed the screwdriver from Chloe's hand and went hunting for Evan. She knew that he would be injured and didn't want to help him but she needed to make sure that he was away from Chloe.

Fletch came behind them calling for Chloe. Ange knew that she needed to do something or he would die and it would be much worse. Fletch hadn't wanted her to go to Evan but now she was there, they had to help him. They ended up moving him into the back of Ange's car and it was saver to keep him there than to move him to the ambulance.

They raced to Holby and instantly took him into theatre. Ange scrubbed in until he was stable and then went to find her daughter. She noticed that Chloe was on Darwin and was in a room with Nikki and Cam. She needed her daughter alone.

"Chloe, we need to talk" Ange said as she walked into the room. She looked at Niki and Cam and with her eyes and hinted at them to leave. They took the hint and Ange walked behind them and closed the door. Just looking at her daughter she knew that something was wrong. She saw the way her daughter was sitting, her posture, her face. She just knew something bad had happened.

"Did he?" Ange asked. Nothing else needed to be said. It was in Chloe's eyes. Chloe gave the faintest of nods before bursting into tears. Ange rushed over to her daughter and helped her daughter in her arms. Determined not to let go and to hold the girl as close as possible. This was the one thing she wished would never happen to her daughter and it has. She didn't protect her enough.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! It's okay, it's okay" Ange whispered to her daughter trying to comfort her through the unimaginable. Ange held her daughter until she felt the girl had calmed down and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked. She wanted all the choices to be on her daughter.

"You don't have to speak to anyone until you are ready, okay?" Ange explained. She didn't want to put pressure on the girl.

"We'll get him. He will survive and I will make sure of it. And then we will make him suffer" Ange said. She would get revenge.

"He'll get what he deserves. Then, that's what you want, isn't it?" Ange asked. Chloe didn't say anything.

"Look, we need to try and work out what happened" Ange explained "Okay, so there is no room for misinterpretation. So that if you know the police or anyone else who looks at this can see that he attacked you. He came at you with a knife and then he forced himself on you. And was that it?"

"I mean was there anyone attack?" Ange asked "I mean did you attack him? Did you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Evan…" Chloe butted in.

"Evan….Evan is going to try and say you attacked him" Ange said leaning over her daughter. She was trying to see into her daughter. All she wanted to do was protect her daughter.

"The screwdriver? I mean, do you remember?" Ange asked.

"Mum, mum. Please okay" Chloe said. It was all too much. Ange nodded. She stood back trying to get everyone through her head.

"He attacked you with a knife and that is all they need to know" Ange said. "And that is all you need to say"

"I need to call" Ange said. "I need to call and report this and then they'll probably send someone to help you know a sexual offence liaison officer take you to a centre like a SARC. They will take care of you, okay?"

"But you stay here" Ange said ensuring that she was looking directly at her daughter. Showing her that she was safe.

"I'm going to sort everything, okay?" Ange said. She disappeared to call the police. She needed to get a SOLO and get her daughter to SARC. She needed to be with the girl. Chloe was terrified. She had to help her daughter. She needed to do at least that for her.

**So I was planning on doing the whole two episodes in one chapter but I want to go more into Ange and Chloe's conversation so the whole SARC stuff will be in the next chapter. So what do you think? **


	21. Chapter 21

Ange ran to the SARC. She had been told that her daughter needed her and she would be there. She would not let the girl down again. She had promised that.

The door opened and Sheena was there. Chloe had never been so relieved to see her mum in her life. Ange ran into the room and almost lifted Chloe off her feet.

"I'm so sorry" She said. She couldn't believe her daughter had gone through that on her own. Chloe had realised during the conversations with Sheena just how much her mum had gone through and how she always blamed her mum but that wasn't the case anymore. Her mum must have been so brave, to have gotten through that at such a young age and go on to have her afterwards.

"I'm sorry too" Chloe admitted. Ange was so relieved. Her daughter no longer blamed her and she could be here for her during this. She never wanted her daughter to feel the pain she went though and wanted to ensure that she did everything possible to help Chloe.

They stayed in that position until Chloe softly pulled away. She only pulled away enough for Ange to move them to the sofa. Ange knew that just now she just needed to hold her daughter. There were plenty of time to talk but Ange knew that just now she just needed to hold her daughter and help her feel safe.

They were snuggled up on the sofa when the police walked in. They explained how good it was for Ange to come forward about the screwdriver and explained that Evan had passed away.

Although all Ange wanted was for Evan to be dead, she wanted him to have to pay for what he had done. The police officer explained that he thought it was unlikely that anything would happen to Chloe due to what happened.

Ange and Chloe nodded before they were left by the police officer again.

"Do you want to go home or stay here a bit longer?" Ange asked softly. She didn't want to push Chloe but wanted her to be aware that they could go home if she wanted.

"A bit longer" Chloe whispered barely able to speak. Ange nodded and moved back to hold her daughter.

"We can stay here as long as you need and then we can go back to my house if that's what you prefer? If you'd rather go back to your flat then we go" Ange whispered. Chloe nodded before they drifted into the most comfortable silence they could in this situation.

They stayed like that for almost half an hour before Chloe sat up slowly. She looked at her mum.

"I need to go to the toilet" Chloe said and Ange nodded. She didn't want to smother the girl but wanted to know that she was there to help if needed. Chloe stood up nervously. She could do this. All she had to do was go to the toilet. She could do that on her own.

Chloe walked over to the door before turning back to look at her mum. Ange knew that face. Her daughter needed her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll come with you" Ange said as she gripped her daughter's hands. Chloe didn't want to sound like a child and she should be able to do this but it was too much. Ange guided her daughter to the bathroom and walked in.

"I'll wait here for you" Ange said softly and Chloe nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Ange asked and Chloe stared up at her mum. Her eyes begging her mum to understand her and not need to answer the question. Ange had to really think about what her daughter wanted. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to think about what she needed just after it happened to her. Ange told herself to think logically. She was in the bathroom with her daughter and her daughter needed something.

"Sanitary pads" She whispered. She looked at Chloe.

"Do you need me to get you a sanitary pad?" Ange asked and Chloe blushed and nodded. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about what was going on. Well she was, she'd asked her mum a numerous of times for pads and tampons, but this was different. This wasn't because she was on her period. This was another reason.

"I'll go and get it" Ange said as she walked out of the bathroom. She found a SOLO and asked for their help. They got her what was needed, and Ange returned. She didn't want to leave her daughter for too long.

Chloe thanked her mum before going into the bathroom to sort herself. Once sorted, she walked out, washed her hands and was instantly back in her mother's arms.

"I want to go home with you" Chloe whispered.

"Just now or later?" Ange asked not wanting to push her daughter.

"Now" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"Let's speak to the staff first and then we'll leave" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She hide behind Ange and let her take the lead.

It wasn't long before they were in Ange's car heading home. They arrived outside Ange's house and sat in the car for a minute. Ange waited until Chloe moved first. She needed the girl to know that this was all in her own time.

Once Chloe was ready they went into the house.

"I have some of your pyjamas here, if you get changed. I'll bring my duvet to the living room and we can settle down" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"Remember Chloe, you can speak whenever you wish" Ange said softly adding it to the conversation. She wanted the girl to know but didn't want to pressurise the girl.

Chloe disappeared into her bedroom and started getting changed. Ange got the duvet and then waited for her daughter. She wanted to give her daughter time but she was also aware of what Chloe did when she was out of control. Ange gave the girl sufficient time to get changed before going after her. She knocked on the door before opening it gently.

Chloe was sat on the bed looking into space.

"I thought you would come down the stairs" Ange said softly. Chloe turned her face to look at her mum only just noticing she was there and speaking.

Chloe slowly got up and walked down the stairs to the living room. She got under the covers.

"Do you want a hot water bottle?" Ange asked softly. Chloe looked up at her mum shocked. How did the woman know that she was in pain? Chloe nodded.

Ange disappeared to the kitchen and sorted the hot water bottle out for Chloe before returning to the living room. She curled up on the sofa with Chloe. She made sure the girl knew it was her before showing the girl she could crawl up to her.

Chloe obliged instantly. She knew that the girl would do what she wanted and was comfortable with.

"Mum" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I really feel I wanted to speak to you" Chloe mumbled.

"Then you speak to me sweetie" Ange said kissing the girl on the head.

"I'm too scared" Chloe said.

"Why?" Ange asked softly. She knew the girl would be scared but there were so many reasons why she might be. Ange needed a bit more to go off of.

"Because I don't want to upset you. I've just spoken it through with a SOLO but I feel I can speak more openly to you. You'll understand more. I just don't know what else to do" Chloe admitted and Ange nodded.

"You speak to me then" Ange encouraged. "I've had my time to get upset. I was upset earlier but I've got it together now. Remember, I've spoken to Kisaiya about what happened to her. I was her shoulder of support; I can be yours too. You are my daughter"

Chloe nodded but stopped confused.

"Where is Kisaiya?" Chloe asked.

"That's a conversation for another day. I promise that I will tell you but I just can't tonight" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She was confused but she knew not to push it. She could tell her mum.

"I don't know where to start?" Chloe admitted.

"Why not from when you called me?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She needed to do this. She had to tell her mum what had happened. It would help. She knew that.

**Sorry doing it in two halves cause otherwise it will take forever!**


	22. Chapter 22

"I called you from the bathroom. He had been banging so hard on the door and then it stopped. That's when I called you. I didn't know where he'd gone but it stopped for a bit" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I opened the door because I thought I could make a run for it but he was there waiting for me in the between. I got down the stairs. I don't know how but I managed to fight him off" Chloe explained.

"That's when I started running. I just ran through the fields. I needed to get away from him. I just wanted someone to find me and help" Chloe said and Ange's heart was racing. Her daughter was looking for her and she wasn't there. She felt like such a bad mum.

"I was running and then I fell. I knew better than to get up so I was crawling. He was walking around and shouting that he wasn't angry. Then he found me" Chloe said and Ange nodded encouraging the girl to continue.

"He was just sat there waiting for me. He knew that I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going" Chloe explained "He was crouched on the ground so I wouldn't see him and he was just looking at me tapping a knife in his hand. I thought he was going to stab me mum. I thought that would be it"

Ange knew they were getting closer to it because her daughter was starting to tremble and shake now.

"He pushed be back onto the ground and I froze. I went numb. He pulled my trousers and pants down and I couldn't move. He undid his trousers and still I couldn't move. In my head I was screaming but nothing was going out. I was stuck" Chloe said crying now.

"I just lay there and let him do it because I just wanted it done. I couldn't fight him. He ejaculated almost instantly and I thought that would make him stop but he just continued and did it again" Chloe explained. Ange pulled the girl into her arms and rocked her still letting her know that she could continue.

"Then, I don't know what happened. A noise, or something but he looked away. I took it as my moment. I was jolted into reality and I started shouting. He had his hand on my throat, he wouldn't let me get away. I saw the knife on the ground and I grabbed it. That was all I could do" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"Then I heard your voice and I just wanted you" Chloe said as she turned around and cried into her mother's shoulders. Ange just held the girl into her chest. They stayed there for about 15minutes before Ange decided to speak.

"How do you feel now" Ange asked. She knew about all of both the emotional and physical effects that Chloe was going through.

"I feel weird. I feel like its not my body. I hurt and ache all over but I can't work out what is going on" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"That's normal. Is the hot water bottle helping?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, it's helping like the cramp and back ache but it still hurts" Chloe admitted and Ange nodded.

"I know, I wish that I knew something that would help you. Perhaps a bath?" Ange asked. It was the middle of the night now but she didn't care. She would be there for her daughter.

"I know you had a shower at SARC but it might help" Ange suggested and Chloe nodded.

"I'll go and run the bath" She said as she walked into the bathroom. Chloe nodded and headed to her bedroom to get pyjamas for herself and a towel. Once Chloe had what she needed she walked into the bathroom.

"Do you want my help, for me to stay?" Ange suggested. Chloe nodded. She didn't care that she was 28. She needed her mum and didn't want the woman to leave her at all. Ange nodded. If her daughter didn't want her to leave then she wouldn't.

Once Ange helped Chloe into the bath. She got some soap and shampoo out. She washed her daughter's hair and then gave her the soap.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ange asked wondering if her daughter wanted some privacy but Chloe's eyes begged her mother to stay.

"I'll stay then" Ange said as she sat back on the closed lid toilet as Chloe washed herself.

Ange noticed that the water was starting to get cold.

"Did it help? Do you want to come out now?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded. Ange helped her daughter step out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. She helped the girl dry herself before helping her into her pyjamas.

"I'll dry your hair" Ange said as she guided the girl into her room.

"I know it's hard but after that you have to get some sleep" Ange said and Chloe shook her head. Ange decided that she would deal with it once the hair was dried.

"We need to go to sleep now" Ange said and Chloe continued to shake her head.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"I don't think I can close my eyes" Chloe admitted, and Ange nodded.

"I know what it's like" Ange admitted "I'm not going to say it goes away but it does get better. I can promise you that"

Chloe nodded.

"Let's put the TV on and we can watch TV and you might manage to drift off. If you do and then wake up and need me. Just wake me, never be scared of coming to me" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She flopped into her mother's arm. This was needed. She just needed her mum's arm. She didn't care about anything else. She hated the idea of anyone touching her apart from her mum.

She didn't know how she was going to get through the next few days but she knew that she had her mum.

"Thank you for today" Chloe said and Ange looked down at her.

"You have nothing to say thank you for. I'm your mum" Ange said and Chloe shrugged.

"And I'm sorry for how I have been since you have told me about my conception" Chloe said and Ange turned to look at her more.

"I understand now and I don't blame you. I never should have. You have done so much for me. I don't know any other parent how has done so much for their daughter as you have for me. And know you have done so much for Kisaiya and I just don't think you know how amazing you are" Chloe said as she snuggled into her mother's chest. She could hear Ange's heartbeat and it was soothing. She doesn't know how but she drifted to sleep. She knew it wouldn't be for long but it was something.

**Hope this is okay :) I really am not sure about it but it's all I can think of. I needed to get this chapter out so that I can move on to focus on Kisaiya, Chloe and Ange. **


	23. Chapter 23

It was Tuesday and Ange had ended up taking Monday off work to be with Chloe. Luckily the hospital knew what was going on and were willing to give her it off without a second thought.

On Sunday, Ange had had to tell Chloe about Kisaiya. The girl was extremely upset and angry at her mother but she was too emotionally drained to be able to fight her. She just left it. It was all she could do. As much as she wanted her cousin here and was mad at her mother. She couldn't fight it, she was fighting so much just now and she didn't need that on top of it.

Chloe was still staying at Ange's house. She needed the time with her mum and space away from the other's she knew. She could speak to her mother when needed and have her hold her. The thought of someone else touching her was too much. Only her mother was allowed and it would stay that way, at least for just now.

After checking that Chloe was okay a thousand times, Ange headed into work. She was sat at her desk, she was only doing admin work as she wanted to be near her phone in case Chloe needed her. Her phone started ringing and she jumped up. She looked expecting to see Chloe but instead she saw Kisaiya's social worked.

"Hello" She said confused.

"Hello, I was wondering if you were free to talk?" Susan said (Social worker now has a name).

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Ange asked.

"A lot of issues" Susan explained. Ange put her hands through her hair.

"I've had a very challenging week with my daughter. Let's just say it involved the police and a visit to the SARC. This weekend made me realise that Kisaiya is my daughter. She might only be my niece by blood but in my heart she is my daughter and I have made a horrible mistake and I don't know if she is every going to forgive me" Ange said and Susan nodded.

"Well this is a start. Kisaiya needs you. A foster home is doing nothing for her. She is depressed, anxious. She has not eaten since Saturday and even then it was barely anything. She refused to go to school yesterday and then again today. I had to put her on red alert this weekend and she refused point blank to leave her bedroom. We have had to arrange an emergency counselling appointment today and if she doesn't respond to the therapist then we might have to section her. We are extremely concerned for her safety" Susan explained.

"Do you want me to go to the meeting too?" Ange asked. She was concerned. Her heart was beating so fast. She needed to be there for Kisaiya. She couldn't lose the young girl, she was her daughter.

"If you can, it might be good. I will just warn you that she is extremely upset and fragile" Susan explained.

"I can cope with her" Ange said.

They spoke for a bit longer before Ange hung up. She looked at the time and noticed that she had 3 hours to work before she had to meet with Kisaiya.

The rest of the morning went quickly and soon Ange was waiting outside the therapist's office.

Sarah came out and greeted Ange.

"So I have an understanding as to what is going on. Susan has just called and said they got Kisaiya into the car but not without shouting, screaming and kicking so she has said to warn you" Sarah explained and Ange nodded.

"And you understand what I might have to do with Kisaiya if she wasn't respond?" Sarah asked and Ange nodded.

"Section her. Are you really concerned?" Ange asked and Sarah nodded.

"She's made comments of suicide and she really isn't in a good frame mind. If she refuses to cooperate, we need to check her for cuttings as I know she has done this before" Sarah explained and Ange nodded. She was worried and it was all her fault. She had messed up big time.

They sat in silence for just over 10 minutes before they were interrupted by piercing screams. Ange stood up. She watched as the office door was opened and a man walked in literally carrying her niece. Kisaiya was screaming and kicking.

"Thank you" Sarah said as she took over. She took the girl's arms and held them down. Kisaiya registered who was in front of her and for all of two seconds calmed down before making a bolt for it.

"If you leave this room, I will have to section you" Sarah said firmly. It wasn't in a mean tone but it was firm enough for the girl to listen. Sarah watched the girl's response. This was why she wanted to get through to the girl. She really didn't want to section her because she could see the girl was still listening. She was a child and wanted to be told what to do. She couldn't deal with not having structure.

Kisaiya stopped dead. She turned and looked at her therapist.

"Come and join me" Sarah said and Kisaiya nodded. She quietly walked over to her therapist. She sat down and looked Sarah in the eye. She blushed when she realised that Sarah had been looking at her as well. It was then that she noticed Ange. She eyes narrowed.

"What is SHE doing here" Kisaiya said. Sarah looked at Ange. Her eyes apologetic.

"I know I have made a terrible mistake and I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. You aren't just my niece, you are my daughter and I have messed that up. I'm ready to fix it, I'm here for you Kis" Ange said leaning forward to the girl.

"NO!" Kisaiya shouted. Ange stood up hoping that she could get closer to the girl that sometimes helps.

"I HATE YOU" Kisaiya said as she started hitting Ange. She said it over and over again. Sarah stepped forward to help Ange get Kisaiya off of her but Ange shook her head. Instead Ange put her arms around the girl and held her tightly. She let the girl hit and punch her until the girl collapsed into her arms. The sobbing started and it wouldn't stop.

With the girl in her arms, Ange guided them to the sofa. She held the girl as tightly as she could and looked at Sarah for reassurance. She nodded. For once, Ange felt like she had done the right thing.

They sat in silence before Kisaiya had calmed down. They were both sat on the sofa with Kisaiya close between them. They hoped that would make her feel safe. They sat Kisaiya up and both had their arms around her.

"Do you want to tell me what's been going on the last week?" Sarah asked softly and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I had no one so I didn't see the point in living anymore" Kisaiya said.

"How do you feel now that Ange is back?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still mad, really mad but I'm also just so upset" Kisaiya admitted and both Sarah and Ange nodded.

"I'm sorry" Ange said and Kisaiya looked at her.

"I don't mean this in a mean way but don't say you are sorry again until you prove to me that you really are sorry and won't do it again because I can't forgive you yet" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"Can you leave me just now?" Kisaiya asked looking at Ange. She wanted to speak to her therapist alone.

"But just so you are clear, you will be coming home with me tonight" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She wasn't happy about that but she also wasn't dreading it like she thought she would be.

Ange got up and left the room. Susan was waiting outside. Ange was able to tell the woman what had happened and Susan was a lot happier.

About 40 minutes later, Sarah and Kisaiya came out the room. Sarah smiled.

"We had a very good session and I will still see you on Thursday Kis?" Sarah said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?" Ange asked.

"I'll go to your house" She said. It wasn't her house anymore and Ange noticed that change of preposition but decided not to say anything.

"I have your stuff" Susan said as she handed the two bags to Kisaiya. The rest of her stuff was still at Ange's. The girl hadn't even unpacked so it didn't take Susan long to get everything together.

"If you have forgotten something let me know and we can get it" Susan explained.

"So I will meet up with you and your aunt on Friday? If you need me before though just text or call me" She said to both Ange and Kisaiya. Both of them nodded. Ange went to put her arm around the girl but Kisaiya moved away. She did however walk sensible out of the building with her aunt.

"A lot happened this weekend and Chloe is with us just now. I will tell you more but not tonight" Ange said.

"I'm going to bed" Kisaiya said as they entered the house.

"You need to eat" Ange said.

"I'm not hungry" Kisaiya shouted back. Ange wasn't going to fight the girl tonight but she was not going to let the girl get away with not eating under her watch.

Ange and Chloe ended up watching some TV after dinner. It was almost 10 o'clock when they decided to head to bed.

"I'm going to go and see if Kisaiya will come through, she is also so cuddly when she is sleepy" Ange said and Chloe nodded. Chloe went ahead and got ready for bed before climbing into her side.

"Come on sweetie, come through with me" Ange said as she softly woke Kisaiya up just enough.

"Huh?" The girl mumbled. She was still asleep. Ange managed to move her arms and pick the girl up. Kisaiya just turned in towards her aunt.

"Let's get you to bed" Ange said as she walked to her own room and placed the girl on the bed. As soon as Ange was in the bed, the girl attached to her. Ange didn't know what tomorrow would bring but was adamant she was going to try her damn hardest.

**Hope this is okay :) please review. What do you want to happen in the next chapter? **


	24. Chapter 24

The following morning, Kisaiya woke up and instantly forgot where she was. She looked around and noticed that she was in between Ange and Chloe. She cussed, why was she here after the way they had treated her?

Kisaiya felt her aunt's arm around her waist. She twisted quickly so that she was away from her aunt and stood up. She didn't want her aunt to think that everything was okay now. She needed to be as far away from the woman as she could be.

Disappearing back to her room, Kisaiya clambered into bed. How did her life become such a mess? It had gotten a lot better recently and now it was worse than it had ever been. Kisaiya turned around and closed her eyes. She just had no effort to do anything. She hated her life. She felt like it would never get any better.

Ange woke up not long later and noticed that Kisaiya was not in the bed. She instantly panicked that the girl had ran away but took a deep breath. Ange got out of bed and walked to the younger girl's room. She was so relieved when she noticed that the girl was there.

She walked over to her and stroked her hair. Kisaiya moved away from her aunt. It might of looked like she was asleep but she wasn't. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. A lot has happened this week and well it just reminded me that you are not just my niece but also my daughter and you hold a massive place in my heart" Ange said caringly. Kisaiya was not ready to listen to her aunt. She didn't know if she ever would be. She was so used to just forgiving people that now it was just too much.

"I'm going to my work but I will try my hardest to get away early. Chloe is home and will look after you today" Ange explained. She got no reply from the girl.

Ange walked back to her room and started getting ready. She jumped in the shower and then changed before heading to her bedroom to speak to Chloe.

"Chloe" She said gently waking her daughter up.

"Are you able to look after Kisaiya today?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"Please don't leave her alone. I am very worried about her" Ange said and Chloe nodded. She knew that Chloe would take that very seriously as she understood what Ange was suggesting. Ange also hoped that by having Chloe focus on Kisaiya it would help her keep her mind off all the things at least until Ange got back from work.

"Where is she just now?" Chloe asked.

"In her bedroom, pretending to sleep. Please make sure that she eats something" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

Chloe wandered to her cousin's room and got into the bed beside the girl. As soon as Kisaiya felt the bed dip, she moved to the edge. She didn't want to be near anyone just now. She hid her face under the duvet not wanting anyone to see her.

Chloe just stood up and turned the TV on. She got comfortable on the bed and they watched TV.

"I'm away to have breakfast do you want anything?" Chloe asked Kisaiya and the girl shook her head. Chloe disappeared and returned a couple of minutes later. She get comfortable again and ate her cereal.

"You do know that I had no idea what was going on, don't you?" Chloe said and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I honestly had no idea what mum did and I was so angry with her when she told me" Chloe explained. Kisaiya was listening to her cousin but she was still angry.

"I would have let you stay with me if I'd known and I am so happy that you are back here and I will be staying here for a while as well" Chloe explained.

"Why are you here?" Kisaiya mumbled.

"Because" Chloe said before fading away.

"Something happened with Evan" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded. She wanted to know what else was going on but she didn't want to push her cousin. She knew to try again another time.

They continued watching TV and very slowly Kisaiya started to move closer to Chloe before she put her head on the girl's shoulder. Chloe smiled. She hoped that this would continue. It was soon lunchtime and Chloe gently looked at Kisaiya.

"Hey I need you to eat something for lunch" Chloe said softly and Kisaiya shook her head strongly.

"Come on just something" Chloe tried. "How about some soup?"

Kisaiya was really stuck and she just didn't know what to do. She watched her cousin's facial expression and knew that she had to say yes. She nodded reluctantly.

Chloe smiled. She walked through to the kitchen.

"Let's watch some TV in the living room" Chloe said. She knew that she needed to get the girl out of her bedroom so the living room was the best option. Kisaiya carried her duvet and got comfortable on the sofa.

Once lunch was ready, Chloe came through. She had soup for the girl and some bread. She had the same for herself. She noticed that Kisaiya ate her soup, but the bread was too much. She didn't even touch it. Chloe knew that was asking for too much.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon and although Kisaiya was still on edge it was better than previously.

As promised, Ange arrived home early. She was glad to see that Chloe had managed to get Kisaiya out of her bedroom but as soon as Ange walked into the living room. Kisaiya glared at her and then walked to her bedroom. Ange sighed and Chloe looked at her mum.

"Sorry, she is just starting to open up to me and relax with me again. She is adamant I was involved. It's definitely going to take time" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I feel like I am the worse person in the world" Ange said.

"Well it was a dick move" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I was just so worried about you" Ange said as she started to cry.

"I know that I muck up and I feel horrible now. I just wish that she would forgive me" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"I know but it will just take her time" Chloe explained and Ange nodded.

"Come and give me a hug" Ange said as she opened her arms up. Chloe fell into her mum's arms knowing that she needed that more than anything at the moment.

**Sorry its just a filler chapter. What do you think? I really need some more ideas**


	25. Chapter 25

The weekend was strained to say the least. Kisaiya spent more and more time in her bed and still refused to eat for Ange. She would eat once a day for Chloe but that was it. She still didn't know what had happened with Chloe or Evan and she kind of wanted to know now but didn't know how to ask.

Chloe was returning to work today and Ange was working as well. As reluctant Ange was to leave Kisaiya alone she really didn't have anyone else that she could turn to. She would just have to trust the girl.

Before leaving for work, Ange did try to speak to Kisaiya but got nothing in response. She politely asked Chloe if she could try and then they would head to work. Chloe nodded. She walked in and spoke to her cousin. She was relieved that the girl appeared to be listening to her and what she was saying was getting through. All she told the girl was that she was to stay here all day. There was food for when she was hungry and that she was to call them if she needed anything.

Ange really didn't want the girl leaving or going out but she felt that if she said that it would give the girl ideas. The girl was also currently in no state to have gotten ready or going out.

Once they had dealt with Kisaiya well as much as they could. They headed to work. Ange continually spoke to Chloe to ensure that the girl was managing and explained that it would not be frowned upon if the girl took another week or so off. However, Chloe was adamant that she was able to work and just wanted her mind to be taken off of what happened.

Luckily for both Ange and Chloe, the day had gone relatively quickly and soon it was time for them to head home. Chloe had ended up just doing simple admin and a small amount of cubicle work. Ange was glad to see that the girl had not pushed herself too much. Ange ensured that she was ready to go home on time today as she didn't want Chloe hanging about too much and was anxious to get home to Kisaiya. She didn't know what to expect when she returned home.

Once in Ange's car they spoke about what they were going to have for tea. Ange knew that when Chloe was anxious and really struggling that it affected her appetite so the fact that the girl was opening speaking to her about food made the mum feel happy and less worried.

Ange gave Chloe the house keys as they arrived at the house. Chloe walked ahead and opened the door while Ange was grabbing her bag. Chloe noticed that the door was unlocked. She knew that she had locked it this morning. Not that she was trying to lock her cousin in the house but she just thought it was safer. This worried Chloe slightly. It strongly suggested that Kisaiya had left the house.

Chloe tried to remain calm. Maybe the girl just needed some fresh air. It was a long day to be kept inside or perhaps it was an order or delivery and the girl opened the door for that.

All the possibilities were running through Chloe's head. She quickly opened the door and went straight to the girl's room. She looked around the living room when she first walked in but could see no sight of the girl. The bedroom was the next best hope. Walking into the bedroom, there was still no sign.

Ange had just been behind Chloe and soon got the jist of what was going on and started looking for her niece as well. She knew it had been to early to leave the girl on her own. Why had she not been stronger? She should have put her foot down and made the girl come in with her.

Once they had searched the house from head to toe they concluded that the young girl was definitely not in the house anymore.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked starting to panic.

"Right, let's phone Donna and Dom" Ange said trying to think rationally. If neither of them had seen the young girl then they could go and look for her. She hoped that the girl had gone to another adult that she trusted.

Chloe nodded and went to find her mobile that she had thrown down when she walked into the house. She found her phone and called both Donna and her brother. Neither of them had heard anything from Kisaiya. Donna had even asked Mia who admitted that she hadn't spoken to Kisaiya since last week and that she knew something was up with the girl but the girl was unwilling to let the friend help.

Chloe thanked them both before explaining that she was go and look for the girl. Both explained that they would join the search and look for them. Chloe walked over to Ange.

"They haven't heard from them. Mia said that she hasn't spoken to Kisaiya in like a week" Chloe said biting her nails.

"I've messed up big time" Ange said. What was going on with her just now? She has no idea why she didn't just take the girl with her to the hospital. It's not like she hadn't done that before. She really hoped that when she found the girl, they could have a good heart to heart and sort out some of this mess. Which Ange knew was all her own fault.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Ange asked and Chloe shrugged.

"I have no idea. I knew that she doesn't really have any friends at the school apart from Mia. I don't think she will have gone to someone else. Maybe a park or something?" Chloe guessed and Ange nodded.

"I can't think of anywhere I took her that she liked but we are going to have to start looking now. It's getting cold and she will be freezing" Ange said and Chloe nodded. Chloe walked over to the coat cupboard and opened it.

"At least she took her coat" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"Did she take anything else?" Ange asked and they disappeared to Kisaiya's room. They noticed that her school bag was missing but nothing else. It was clear however that she had planned to run away and didn't want to come back.

**So where is Kisaiya? I don't actually have a plan so please let me know! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Ange was starting to worry now. She couldn't get in touch with her niece and the phone was now off. She cursed at herself when she realised that she hadn't actually seen her niece with her phone at all since she returned. She might not even have had it with her. Maybe it was broken or she'd left it.

Lots of thoughts were running through Ange's head as to where the girl might be. She knew that she needed to go and find her but wasn't sure where to start looking. She didn't even know where the girl might have been.

Ange grabbed her bag and clambered into her car. She had planned on staying in the house while Chloe was out looking but Ange couldn't bear it any longer. She headed to a park which she knew the girl occasionally stopped at on her way home from school but there was still no sign of the girl.

She was driving along the main road trying to think where to go next when she noticed someone on the walk over. She remembered hearing about a girl who had committed suicide from jumping off of this and instantly it panicked her. From the height she couldn't tell if it was Kisaiya but something was just telling the woman that she couldn't leave. She parked the car and quickly climbed the walkover. She noticed that some people were already trying to speak to the person.

Walking forward, she recognised the girl.

"How long as she been here?" Ange asked someone near the front.

"Not long only a few minutes. We are about to call the police" She said.

"No don't" Ange said as she pushed her way forward.

"Hey sweetie, it's Auntie Ange. Please come with me. I know its hard but we want to help you. You probably don't believe me just now but we want to help you. I was silly what I did before and I know that now. Please let me explain" Ange said softly as she started walking towards Kisaiya. She noticed that the girl hadn't flinched at her moment so continued.

She was able to walk right up to the younger girl and put her arms around her shoulders. She noticed that Kisaiya didn't even have a jacket on and it had started to rain. The girl must have been freezing.

"Come on, let's get you home" Ange said as she pulled the girl close in towards her as they walked down all the stairs.

Ange got the girl into the car and she didn't even move to try to put her seatbelt on. Instead Ange had to do it for her.

"Let's get you home, eh" Ange said. She quickly text Chloe to let the girl know that she could head home and they would meet her there.

It didn't take them long until they were home. Ange was nervous to leave the girl.

"Come on, let's get you into your pyjamas." Ange said. Normally she would have left the girl to get changed herself but she didn't want to leave the girl and also didn't feel that the girl would change herself.

Ange made work getting the clothes off the girl and putting her into comfortable, warm pyjamas. She then grabbed a blanket and walked them to the living room. She placed the girl on the sofa and then headed to the kitchen to make the girl a hot chocolate.

Just as Ange made her way into the kitchen she head the door open. Chloe walked in and noticed her cousin. She ran over to her and put her arms around her.

"I was so worried" Chloe said pulling the girl into her arms. She was so relieved when the girl fell into her arms. This was what was needed. Kisaiya turned around and sobbed into her cousin's chest. Somehow whenever she was in Chloe's arms, she wasn't ashamed of her feelings or her emotions. She could do whatever she wanted and not be judged on any of it.

Ange returned to the room. She sat down next to her niece and watched her react to her daughter's arms. Chloe looked at her mum. Neither of them truly new what to do but they both knew that a big important conversation was needed.

Chloe and Ange looked between each other trying to decide who would start. It was a hard decision as Ange knew that really it was done to her as it was she who was in the wrong. However, she wasn't sure if she would react better to Chloe speaking. Chloe however was just as unsure as to what to say as Ange was. Ange bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Baby, I am so sorry for what I did. If I could change the past I would but I can't so all I can do is prove to you that I have changed and will never do that again. I understand that you might not be able to fully forgive me but can you try? Can you let me in and let me show you that I have changed?" Ange asked softly.

Kisaiya finally pulled her head away from her cousin's chest and looked at her aunt. With broken eyes, she just stared at her.

"Kis, please" Ange begged. Kisaiya slowly nodded her head. She knew it would be hard to push aside what Ange had done but it was needed. She was hurting too much just now. She hoped that now she had made that slight change in her mind it might help.

"Can I hold you?" Ange asked, well it was more of a beg. Kisaiya was nervous but she did as her heart was telling her. She got up onto her knees from Chloe's arms and fell into Ange's arms. Feeling the security of her aunt's arms, the tears started again and they turned into sobs.

"We are going to help you, we will help you not feel like this" Ange said soothingly. She continued to whisper soft words into her niece's ear.

"I didn't realise until you were gone just how much of a daughter you are to me. I'm not only your aunt but I am also your mum. I want to be a mother to you. I'm not on about you calling me mum or anything. I just want it legal. I want to adopt you. I have always wanted to adopt you. That was always the plan but I want to do it now. If you don't, it's fine we don't need a piece of paper to say how we feel but I thought it might help" Ange explains and Kisaiya nodded. That did sound good.

"You want me to sort it out?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"You have your therapy meeting tomorrow and I will make sure that you speak to Sarah and I will take you to the doctors. I will do anything I can to help you" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before they were all out of talking. Ange could tell that something else was in Kisaiya's mind though.

"Do you have any questions or anything to add?" Ange asked softly.

"It's just, what happened with Evan?" Kisaiya asked nervously and Ange looked at Chloe. She wasn't going to say anything if her daughter didn't want her too. She also wasn't going to lie to her niece. She knew that if Chloe didn't say anything she would step in and explain it was bad but they would speak about it another time.

Chloe knew that she needed to tell her cousin. She deserved to know and she wasn't going to hide anything from her. The girl had been through it herself.

"You know how Evan was stalking me and being so weird" Chloe started and Kisaiya nodded. She had turned from her aunt's arms and looked at her cousin.

"I went to Cameron's mum's cottage and then he followed me. He was chasing me and everything. I was terrified but it got worse. He raped me" Chloe said and Kisaiya flung herself to her cousin. She was in her arms and whispering that she loved her over and over again.

Chloe held the girl and nodded into her shoulder. She knew that the girl was doing what she would have wanted someone to have done when this happened to her.

They all snuggled up together and just sat in each other's arms. Chloe noticed the weight on her legs getting heavier and she looked at the girl. She was now sleeping.

"Mum she's sleeping but she is literally weightless" Chloe explained and Ange nodded. She could tell that the girl had lost weight. She took this as an opportunity to take the girl from her daughter and check her back and stomach. She was shocked as to how skinny the girl was. She had always been petite but not this skinny. She knew she needed to check the girl for self harm marks but she didn't want to do that while she was sleeping. That was too much.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review if you are reading so I know if I should continue or not **


	27. Chapter 27

It was the following day and Ange woke up with the feeling of someone on top of her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Kisaiya was completely wrapped around her. She looked at the girl and noticed that she just didn't seem right. The sweat was dripping off the girl and she looked very pale.

Ange managed to get her hand free and move it to the girl's forehead. She placed her hand on gently and noticed the girl was burning up. She threw the covers off the girl.

Kisaiya started whimpering and Ange stroked the girl's back soothingly. She had never been around a sick Kisaiya. Even when the girl was younger, Ange hadn't seen her ill.

Ange decided to wake the girl up so she could get her to take some medicine. She knew that ibuprofen would help the girl a little. She knew to wake the girl gradually. She knew that the girl would not be happy so turned the side light on. Ange continued to rub the girl's back and encouraged the girl to wake up naturally.

"No Auntie Ange" Kisaiya mumbled and she put her hand on her Aunt's arm. Ange wasn't sure what the girl wanted her to stop doing so she stopped rubbing her back. It wasn't then till she noticed that the girl had freezing cold hands.

"No don't stop that" Kisaiya cried and Ange was even more confused. Why was the girl crying?

"Hey I won't stop but I want you to get up. I think you might need some medicine" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Let's get you up then" Ange said as she moved the girl and got up herself. She looked at the girl who was still face down on the bed.

"Kis, I'll go and get the medicine but you need to sit up for me" Ange said as she wondered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"Is everything okay, mum?" Chloe asked and Ange jumped.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, Chloe" Ange said. "Your cousin isn't very well"

Chloe nodded.

"Mum, I was thinking and I want to move back to my flat" Chloe said and Ange nodded. She really did trust Nikki and Cameron and knew that they would look after her daughter especially now that they were aware of the challenges Chloe had previously faced and what happened with Evan.

"If that's what you think is best" Ange said "Just remember that you can come here anytime you need"

Chloe nodded. She was so relieved that her mother had just trusted her response.

"I'm guessing Kisaiya isn't going to school today" Chloe said and Ange shook her head.

"She really isn't right" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"Well I'm just about to grab my bag and head to work but I'll say goodbye to Kis first" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"So are you going back to the flat tonight?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"if that is okay?" Chloe said nervously.

"Of course it is" Ange said as she stepped forward and pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you too honey" Ange said kissing the top of Chloe's head.

Chloe and Ange both walk back to Ange's room and notice that the girl is yet to move. Chloe sits on the bed and rubs her hand over Kisaiya's back.

"I'm just going to work" Chloe said softly and Kisaiya didn't even move.

"Do you think you can sit up and take this" Chloe asked the girl as Ange hands her the medicine and a glass of water. As much as Kisaiya doesn't want to move, she literally feels like she can't. Her muscles hurt so much.

"I can't" She said.

"Come on, let's get you up" Chloe said as she puts her arm underneath the girl's stomach. Chloe uses all of her strength and only gets the girl up a tiny bit. She knew it would be hard with only one hand but it was like the girl wasn't helping at all. Ange notices her daughter struggle and puts her hand on the girl's shoulder and another on her stomach close to Chloe's and helps her daughter sit the girl up.

"It hurts" Kisaiya cried. Chloe looked worriedly at Ange. The girl just manages to take the tablet before flopping down again.

"I don't want her in here alone while I'm cleaning. Can you help me get her down the stairs?" Ange asked. She knew that she would be able to keep a closer eye on the girl if she was down the stairs. Chloe nodded and together they managed to get Kisaiya up and down the stairs.

"This is a real case of the flus" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"I know I'm going to keep a close eye on her" Ange explained and Chloe nodded before heading off to work. Kisaiya soon fell asleep on the sofa. Ange got to work cleaning the house and was in the kitchen when she heard a noise. She ran through to the living room and noticed the girl had just thrown up.

"Oh dear, come here" Ange said as she pulled the duvet from the girl and put it in a pile on the floor and guided the girl to the toilet. She turned the light on in the toilet and knelt the girl down. It wasn't until then that she noticed the girl had her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes sweetie" Ange encouraged not understanding why the girl's eyes were closed.

"No it hurts" She said before throwing up again.

"You need to move your neck so you are being sick into the toilet" Ange said.

"No I can't" Kisaiya said and this instantly worried Ange.

"So you can't move your neck?" Ange said.

"No, it hurts" Kisaiya said sobbing.

"My car now" Ange said as she scooped the sobbing girl into her arms and carried her to the car. She placed the girl in the car with a bucket she had managed to grab and drove them to the hospital.

Arriving she knew that it would be quieter and probably quickly to just take her to AAU. The girl sobbed into her aunt's chest as the woman moved her muscles to get a grip of her.

On arrival to the ward, she was noticed by Xavier, who quickly took the girl from her arms.

"She's got a fever, sweating but cold hands and feet. She has thrown up and is sensitive to lights and can't move her neck. She has been complaining of muscle pains as well" Ange said as she passed over the girl.

"I need some help here" Xavier called as he placed the girl onto a bed. Donna and Cameron came running over.

"I need a lumber puncture now" He called. They quickly got the equipment needed and Ange jumped right into place.

"Baby, I just want you to look at me. Ignore everything else going on and look at me" Ange explained as she kept the girl completely still. Donna and Cameron both joined her to ensure that Kisaiya didn't move a muscle. This was very important.

"We need to start her on antibiotics incase it is bacterial" Xavier demanded, and Donna nodded. She quickly got a drip into the girl.

"Don't worry" Donna said putting her arm on Ange. Ange just glared at her. She knew that she shouldn't be they thought that the girl had meningitis. That wasn't something that she couldn't worry about. This was serious and she had just gotten the girl back. This could affect her for the rest of her life.

Ange sat down next to Kisaiya and held the girl's hand in her own. She kissed her hand and watched her sleep. The girl was barely conscious now.

**So should Kisaiya have meningitis? If so what type? Should she have any life long implications? **


	28. Chapter 28

Chloe came flying around the corner.

"I thought it was just the flu" She said instantly feeling guilty.

"Don't worry I did too" Ange said. Chloe put her hand on her cousin's arm soothingly and stroked her arm a couple of times.

"Can you do me a favour?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded looking at her mum.

"Can you nip home and get us both some clothes. We will be staying here overnight no matter what. My house is also covered in sick" Ange hinted.

"I'll sort it, don't worry" Chloe said leaning down to kiss her mum.

"What made you realise it was serious?" Chloe asked as she made work putting her coat on.

"She threw up and then I rushed her to the toilet and she wouldn't look down as she was throwing up. She also had her eyes closed" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"I'll get her new pyjamas as well" Chloe said and Ange nodded before thanking her daughter.

"So we have the test results back" Xavier said as he walked into the room.

"It's viral meningitis, so it is just a case of managing her symptoms. We will continue to keep the pain medicine high" Xavier explained and Ange nodded.

"She has a really bad fever so just now it is just important that we manage that" Xavier explained. They spoke for a bit longer before he left.

"I'll send a nurse in to help get Kisaiya into a gown" Xavier said and Ange nodded.

"Can you please send Donna" Ange asked and Xavier looked at her. He knew that she was very well known in the hospital but didn't think she would demand such senior staffing. Ange noticed the look and jumped in to defend herself.

"It's due to previous issues. If you looked at her notes, you would understand. She trusts Donna" Ange snapped back. She didn't like being judged especially when the person didn't understand the whole story. It happened too often.

Xavier nodded slightly ashamed of himself and the position he had just put himself in. Xavier knew better than to say anything and just decided to go and find Donna. He quickly found the nurse.

"Just had Ange Godard totally snap at me because I didn't understand why she wanted you to help get Kisaiya changed" Xavier said and Donna nodded.

"Well maybe next time check a patient's file before saying something like that. That young girl has had a really difficult start in life and she doesn't just trust anyone" Donna said not happy with the young doctor. Donna stormed off to help Ange. She grabbed a gown on her way.

"Hey" Donna said as she made herself known before opening the curtain.

"Oh someone really isn't right" Donna said instantly feeling bad when she saw how ill Kisaiya looked.

"Let's get you sorted" Donna said. Ange and Donna made quick work getting the pyjamas off the girl and changing her into the gown. Donna bit her lip and looked at Ange when they both noticed new self-harm marks on the girl's legs. Ange nodded and looked at Donna indicating that she would deal with this. Donna trusted the older woman so left it be.

Once changed, Donna left the two to carry on with her work. Ange sighed and sat down. She knew once the girl was better they would have to deal with the self-harm. There was so much that needed to be dealt with.

"Muhh" Kisaiya mumbled. Ange couldn't work out what the girl wanted. It sounded like a mumble but also a bit like mum.

"What's wrong sweetie" Ange asked leaning towards the girl. Kisaiya simply opened her arms out to her aunt and Ange knew what she wanted.

"Come here then" Ange said pulling the girl into her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed. She had sat here often with other children and young adults. She knew how difficult it was when they were ill and wanted comfort. Ange never stopped herself comforting a patient if they needed it.

The girl drifted off to sleep just as Chloe returned with a bag of clothes for them.

"They are going to move her up to Paediatrics and then I'm going to stay the night" Ange explained and Chloe nodded. She had guessed that so packed both of them an overnight bag.

"Thanks Chloe" Ange said kissing her daughter on the head.

"I need to go back to work but any issues just text me" Chloe explained and Ange nodded.

Once Ange was sure the girl was fast asleep, she quickly disappeared to her office and came back with her laptop. If she was here, she might as well do work while the girl slept. Kisaiya woke up a colour of times and Ange encouraged her to drink some water. As she was so dehydrated, she was receiving fluids and they had also been talk of a feeding tube. Ange agreed to both but they decide to wait before starting the feeding tube.

Ange looked at her phone and noticed that she had a miss call from her mum. She didn't speak to her mum often. She knew that she really should be their relationship was rocky. Her mum hadn't offered her support when she had Dom but changed once Ange explained what happened with Chloe. Her mother helped her by looking after Chloe nearly full time for the 5 years of Ange's medical degree. Ange was confused as to why her mother hadn't taken Kisaiya from her earlier.

Ange stepped outside the room to call her mother back. Her mum knew that she had Kisaiya but was not aware of the issues over the last few weeks.

"Hi Mum" Ange said over the phone.

"Hello, sorry to have phoned you during the day but I don't suppose any of you have had any contact from Clemmie?" She asked.

"No, you know I don't speak to Clemmie anymore and she has nothing to do with Kisaiya" Ange said.

"Can you just check with Kizzie for me? It's very important" She explained.

"I can't currently because the girl is asleep and recovering from meningitis" Ange explained.

"What? Why was I not told of this?" She demanded.

"Because we only found out ourselves a couple of hours ago but I will go and check her phone" Ange explained. She wasn't one to snoop in either of her children's phones but knew that she could easily find out if Clemmie had been speaking to Kisaiya without much snooping.

Ange grabbed the phone which Chloe had brought in and noticed that Kisaiya had no contact with her mother on this phone at all. She checked messages and all social media.

"Kisaiya hasn't had any contact with Clemmie" Ange explained.

"Well if she does can you let me know" She said and Ange nodded.

"Yes but why is it important anyway?" Ange asked.

"Clemmie has gone missing. We can't get in touch with her. She got in with the wrong crowd and we are very worried about her" She explained.

"When does Clemmie not get in with the wrong crowd" Ange said rolling her eyes. She spoke to her mother briefly for another 15 minutes before hanging up. She hung up and went back with her niece who was now wide awake.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shrugged. Her head still hurt a little but not as bad as earlier.

"Do you want to try and eat something?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"If you don't eat anything then you have to get a feeding tube put in" Ange said and again Kisaiya shook her head. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want anything. She especially didn't want a feeding tube.

"I'm sorry sweets. It is not an option" Ange explained.

By the time it was dinner time, Kisaiya had been moved to the children's ward and had just been brought food by the nurses. Ange had ordered for the girl as she knew exactly what she liked and disliked.

Kisaiya refused to eat anything when the food came in. Ange had been very patient with her and was trying desperately to get her to eat something.

"If you don't eat anything then you will need a drip. Try this" Ange said putting some pasta on a fork. Kisaiya looked at her aunt like she was crazy. Was this woman about to try and feed her. She was 12 years old.

Ange put the food up to Kisaiya's mouth and waited for the girl to open it. After waiting a minute or so slowly Kisaiya opened her mouth and allowed her aunt to put the food into it. Kisaiya got the food off the fork and ate it slowly. Ange got another forkful ready.

She managed to do this until over half of the food was gone. Kisaiya then refused to eat anymore. The nurses deemed the amount she had eaten as acceptable and she won't need a feeding tube tomorrow. Ange knew that if this was to continue, it was going to be a long few days.

After eating, Kisaiya went back to sleep but not before cuddling into her aunt and getting comfortable. This was the first time that she had been able to have someone cuddle her when she was ill. When ill she was very cuddly but never got cuddles like this from her mum. It made her feel better in her stomach, she didn't worry so much. It was a feeling that she liked.

**Hope this is okay :) Let me know what you think :)**


	29. Chapter 29

It was 5 days later and finally Kisaiya was able to leave the hospital. She still had the symptoms but they trusted Ange to be able to control them as much as she could alone. The girl was excited to get back to her own bed. She hated the hospital.

They were discharged first thing in the morning and Ange drove them straight home. As soon as Kisaiya got into the house she went straight up the stairs. Once Ange had brought everything in from the car she went to find the girl.

She looked in all the rooms down the stairs and didn't see her so headed up to Kisaiya's room. Again the girl was no where to be found. Ange noticed that her bedroom door was opened so she walked in there and found the girl already in the bed.

"So I guess you want to sleep here tonight?" Ange asked and Kisaiya just nodded. She was already almost asleep. She was very tired.

"Can you lie with me?" Kisaiya asked and Ange nodded.

"But only for a short time" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. She didn't care how long it was. She just wanted to be in her aunt's arms. She was very sooky when she was sick and just wanted to be held. This was going to be a long recovery. Ange knew that meningitis wasn't just an infection which would disappear overnight. She knew that it was likely the girl would have to go back to school gradually and was relieved that the girl was only 12 and won't miss too much learning.

Ange clambered into bed and held her niece close to her. She felt the girl's breathing starting to stead and the girl drifted to a soft sleep very quickly. Once she was sure the girl was sleeping, Ange wanted down the stairs and got to work tidying the house. The last week, housework had gone to the bottom of her list and really was the last thing she was thinking about.

She had received a message from Fletch asking if she wanted to come round later.

_I'm sorry, I can't. I can't leave Kisaiya alone. I'll wait till Chloe is off work and can look after the girl and then I'll come around xx_

Ange and Fletch were really close but they were just currently trying to work out what to do with the children. So far, Fletch's children were aware of Ange and Kisaiya and Chloe were both aware of Fletch but they hadn't met each other. Ange knew they just had to bit the bullet and all hang out together but she just didn't want anything going wrong.

About lunchtime, Ange noticed she had a text from Dom. She wandered what it was about but the man just said he wanted to talk.

_Come round whenever you want xx_

Ange replied. She didn't have a clue what it was about but she wanted to help him as much as she could. She received a text saying he'd be there in about an hour. Ange made quick work making lunch for herself and Kisaiya before taking it to the girl. Kisaiya was still out for the counts but Ange knew she needed to wake her to give her the painkillers and Kisaiya needed to eat. Currently she was still struggling with the eating but soup was the most success they had had. At this stage, Ange didn't care. If the only thing the girl would eat is soup, then she would make soup all day long. As soon as Kisaiya was better, they would be having a proper conversation about it all.

Dom arrived an hour later and went into the living room with Ange. Ange could tell that something was bothering her son and wanted to help. Dom then went on to explain about Lofty and how he had slept with someone in America and now she was pregnant. Ange sympathised with her son but also told him that if he and Lofty were to work they needed to accept this baby as both of theirs. Dom was going to be involved in the baby's life too.

Ange was so happy that Dom had felt that he could speak to her like this. It was definitely a big step in their relationship and was even better that both Ange and Carol were involved in Dom's live.

About an hour into their conversation, Kisaiya came down. Luckily all the personal things had been discussed and the girl simply curled up with their aunt.

"How is she?" Dom asked.

"We are getting there" Ange explained. She then bravely went on to explain to Dom exactly what she had done and how bad she felt about it.

Dom ended up staying for dinner and although the girl didn't eat anything she did sit with them while they ate. Once Dom left, Kisaiya went back up to bed. She drifted into a light sleep for about an hour before waking up and calling her aunt.

Ange came running up the stairs and laughed when she realised that the girl simply wanted her to get into bed with her. Ange laughed but did what the girl wished. She snuggled up with the girl close in her arms.

"Auntie Ange" Kisaiya asked softly and Ange nodded.

"Can you please adopt me" Kisaiya said and Ange smiled.

"I heard you and Dom speaking and I really want you to be my real mum" She explained and Ange smiled.

"I will get parental rights of you and then get the adoption process going" Ange explained and Kisaiya smiled.

"Your mum will have to be contacted though. That reminds me have you been in contact with your mum at all?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No, why?" She asked.

"It's problem nothing but granny said no one had heard from your mum in a bit" Ange said and Kisaiya just shrugged. She had her family now and no one else mattered to her.

**Sorry it's pretty rubbish and so short. I'm just trying to get back in the swing of it after xmas **


	30. Chapter 30

It was a couple of weeks later and Chloe had moved out and back in with Nikki and Cameron. It was nice for Ange to just have Kisaiya again and slowly their relationship was getting back to how it was before.

It was Saturday morning and Ange had the day off, she was so glad that she would get to spend the day with Kisaiya as she had a surprise for the girl. Looking at the time, she was shocked that she had slept that late. She got up and wandered down the stairs noticing Kisaiya sat watching the TV.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"I was going to make pancakes, is that okay?" Ange asked.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks" Kisaiya said. Ange sighed. She was still having difficulties getting the girl to eat and knew that she needed to do this but their relationship was still shaky.

"Well I'll make some for myself and make a couple extra in case you change your mind" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded but she wasn't really paying attention to what her aunt was seeing.

Ange sighed. She just wanted a good day with her niece, and she didn't see it happening that way. She hoped that when she told the girl the news, it might change her mindset but she doubted it.

Ange made the pancakes and then called the girl through to see if she wanted any.

"I said I didn't. You can force me. Can't you just take no for an answer" Kisaiya shouted. Ange sighed. She hadn't expected the girl to have such a go at her when she was simply asking a question.

Ange sat down at the table on her own and ate the pancakes. She wasn't even that bothered about the girl not wanting to eat them. She simply wanted the company. They hadn't had a lot of time to speak recently.

Kisaiya came walking into the room and looked at her aunt.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you" She said nervously.

"It's okay" Ange said "Is something bothering you?"

"My stomach is really sore" Kisaiya admitted apprehensively.

"Oh sweetie, Ange said pulling her chair out and encouraging the girl to sit on her knee. Kisaiya reacted to this instantly and sat down on her aunt's knee.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ange asked looking at the girl on her knee. She always looked so much younger when she was in her pyjamas with no makeup on. Kisaiya shrugged and snuggled closer to her aunt.

"What type of pain is it?" Ange asked trying to push a little more.

"Cramp" She admitted and Ange nodded.

"Are you on your period?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"When was your last one? Maybe you are coming on soon" Ange said.

"Like 5 weeks ago" Kisaiya admitted and Ange nodded.

"It's normal to be irregular at first so just make sure that you have supplies with you" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I also have something that I think you might like" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled looking at her aunt. She was excited to see what this might be.

"What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"So I got this on Thursday but I was waiting so that I could see your reaction" Ange said as she handed the paper over to Kisaiya.

"You are my mum now" Kisaiya said smiling as she opened the paper and Ange nodded.

"You are always my daughter, this piece of paper just confirms it" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled. She was so happy.

"Did my mum not say anything? She would have been notified" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"They tried to get in touch with your mum but they still haven't heard from her" Ange explained. It had been over a month now since anyone had been in touch with Clemmie.

"Where do you think she is?" Kisaiya asked.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea" Ange admitted.

"Do you think she is dead?" Kisaiya asked and Ange sighed.

"I do hope not. She left with her bag, purse and everything so I feel like it was to go with someone or something like that" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. This was the first time that she had fully and openly spoken to Ange properly about her mother.

"Do you think my mum ever loved me?" Kisaiya asked and Ange's heart broke.

"Kis, I know that your mum loved you. She just found it hard to show it some of the time but she did love you. Do you think you have a better life now with me than you did with your mum?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"See, that proves that she does love you" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I find it hard to think that she loved me because she let Pete do that to me" Kisaiya admitted.

"I can't defend her actions and I'm not going to say everything good about her because she made a massive mistake. I can't defend that" Ange said honestly. She wouldn't stand up and defend people unless she had a real belief of what that person was supporting or defending. However, when it came to Kisaiya and Chloe, she would defend them no matter what.

"Do I have to call you mum?" Kisaiya asked.

"Of course not, you can call me whatever you want as long as it is a good name though" Ange said and Kisaiya laughed.

"How will I know when the time is right though?" Kisaiya asked worriedly.

"Don't think about it, when the time is right you will know and it may never be right and I don't mind" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

They continued to have a good conversation about their week and how work and school had been. Then they decided to get ready for the day. Ange wanted to take Kisaiya shopping as it had been a while. It was getting colder as well so they needed to get some more wintery clothes.

"Let's get you a nice winter jacket" Ange said as she dragged the girl around the shops. Neither of them were overly keen on shopping but it had to be done. The wardrobe Ange and Kisaiya got when the girl first arrived was very summery not many of it was appropriate now.

They ended up buying quite a lot and were really happy with their purchases when they arrived home. They then changed into their pyjamas and watched a film. Ange loved having Kisaiya in her arms. It wasn't often she had someone relying on her but it was nice.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? Kisaiya asked softly as she noticed that it was almost 10 o'clock. Ange smiled and looked at the girl.

"Go on then but just tonight" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She loved snuggling up with her aunt. She might be 12 now but she wasn't too old for cuddles.

**Sorry its not great. I'm just trying to get back into it after xmas and new year. Sorry for the delay in updating. **


	31. Chapter 31

It was a couple of weeks later and Kisaiya and Ange had relaxed back into the routine of things. Kisaiya's behaviour had improved a lot at school. Ange was half way through her shift when she noticed Dom. She knew that stuff had been going on with him and Lofty. Lofty had gotten another woman pregnant while in America and she was currently in Holby. Ange understood that it must be hard on Dom but she hadn't had the time to speak to him about it.

Ange was looking through paperwork when she noticed Dom turned around from a patient and trying to control his emotions. She quickly put the paperwork down and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Dom took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"It's okay, come with me" Ange said as she quickly pulled Dom away from the patient and into her office. Dom flung himself at his mum. This was one of the first times that Ange had been able to actually comfort her son as his mother and she loved this feeling. She was used to comforting patients but this love is different. She pulled him close to her and held him until he calmed down before pulling away.

They both settled on the sofa sitting side by side.

"Helen lost the baby" He said and Ange nodded.

"Is Lofty with him?" She asked and Dom nodded. He couldn't even comprehend an answer.

"He told me to go back to work" Dom said.

"Well they are grieving" Ange said bluntly. She didn't want to be sharp but she understood both cases. She needed to ensure that Dom saw both sides of it and although she started out being quite sharp with the boy, she turned it around and still comforted him at the same time. They spoke for a while before Dom felt able to go back to his work and knew exactly what was going on.

Ange thought about her two pregnancies and how she would have felt if she had a miscarriage. She had dealt with miscarriages through work and her sister Clemmie had also had two miscarriages prior to getting pregnant with Kisaiya. Ange had been there for her throughout both but Clemmie didn't react like a lot of woman. She instead said that it made her mind up and just meant that she didn't have to have an abortion. This made Ange angry, she was certainly not against abortions and strongly understood that many people needed to get them from unplanned pregnancies and raped but her sister annoyed her. Clemmie's reaction whenever she was pregnant was to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Not once did she go on birth control or try to do anything to reduce the chance of her getting pregnant.

Once Ange returned to work, she found it difficult to concentrate. She was ready to just go home and make sure that all three of her children were okay. She hadn't spoken to Chloe much so made sure that she texted all three of them during her break. She knew that Kisaiya was at school but that wasn't likely to stop the girl from replying.

Ange was relieved once her shift was finally finished and quickly headed home. She just wanted Kisaiya to snuggle up to. She had Fletch but this time she wanted to be the leader. She wanted to hold the girl and feel protective of her. Ange quickly entered the house and shouted on Kisaiya. She had brought a takeaway home with her. She heard bounding down the stairs but stopped in her track when she realised that she could hear two footsteps.

"Hey, Mia is still here. Do you have enough for her too?" Kisaiya asked and Ange nodded with a fake smile.

"Is everything okay?" Kisaiya asked noticing her aunt's face.

"Yes of course. I just had a hard day at work" Ange said opening her arms to Kisaiya. Ange pulled the girl into her arms. She kissed the top of her hair.

"Well, it wasn't even a work issue, I suppose it was a family issue and I'll explain it more to you tonight okay" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. They served up the Chinese and Kisaiya noticed that her aunt was struggling and kept giving her a comforting smile.

Mia could tell that they needed to speak and not that long after finishing dinner she quickly decided to head home.

"What happened today?" Kisaiya asked softly.

"Come and snuggle on the sofa with me" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. Together they walked to the living room and Ange sat down first before pulling Kisaiya into her arms.

"You know how Lofty and Helen were having a baby?" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Well Helen lost the baby today" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Is Dom upset?" She asked and Ange nodded.

"He is quite upset and so is Lofty" Ange explained. Kisaiya snuggled up with her aunt.

"Did anything else happen today to make you upset" Kisaiya asked and Ange smiled at how grown up her niece sounded.

"It just got me thinking. Your mum had a couple of miscarriages but she didn't act like this and she had a few abortions, but it never made her change how she acted" Ange explained.

"She told me how she wished she had aborted me. She told me that all the time but it was too late when she found out about me. She was going to put me up for adoption but she said that you stopped her" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"I did because it brought back so many memories of Dom. I wanted to help you mum" Ange explained.

"My mum was too hard to help" Kisaiya explained. Ange nodded. She didn't know what else to say and she wasn't going to lie to the girl either. They spoke for a bit longer and stayed snuggled up on the sofa. It was what both of them needed and Ange was so relieved that Kisaiya was back to her snuggly self again.

Ange quickly checked her phone and noticed that she had a reply from both Dom and Chloe. Dom had explained that he was feeling better now and that Lofty was with him. He thanked her for today. Chloe been snappy. She snapped at her mum for asking if she was okay and didn't understand what her mum thought was wrong. Ange sighed. She knew that she would have to try and get in touch with Chloe soon and meet before work one day to catch up. She hated that her daughter always thought something must be wrong if she was wanting to meet with her but she just wanted to check that the girl was okay and to catch up. She was a mother it was her job to worry.

**So next chapter is the wedding/exchange of vows and Chloe's pregnancy. What do you want to happen?**


	32. Chapter 32

Ange had agreed to let Kisaiya have the day off school for Dom's wedding. She knew that the girl won't want to miss out and it meant that it was an extra hand in the morning as they were getting ready. Technically, Kisaiya would have managed to go to school and still make it for the wedding but she knew that the girl would hate the idea of them having family time without her.

"Now, you need to listen to Dom today" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. Ange was working today and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on Kisaiya so Dom had suggested that Kisaiya stayed with him. Ange agreed but exaggerated to Dom than Kisaiya was still a child. She was only 12, even though she did look a lot older.

Ange arrived for her shift and quickly got Kisaiya to Dom. She gave them both a warning glare before heading up to work. Kisaiya was excited to spend time with Chloe and Dom as it had been a while since she had seen her cousins. Chloe hadn't been around much which really wasn't like her.

Once they got the marque up, Ange and Carol came down. It was slightly over the top but Kisaiya loved it. Carol and Ange weren't so keen but they couldn't say that to Dom. It really did look like a winter wonderland and did look quite fitting being outside a hospital and bringing some light to the place.

Lofty arrived and Ange pulled Kisaiya back slightly to be against her. This was the first time that she realised that the girl had really shot up in height recently and was only a couple of inches smaller than Ange if that. Lofty was happy with it, he said that he loved it which was a massive relieve for Dom.

It was all going so well until Essie came over with adoption forms. Dom hadn't spoken to Lofty about it which made things slightly awkward. Ange quickly guided Kisaiya away and handed her some money.

"Go and get yourself a hot chocolate or something. Just give Dom and Lofty some space, yeah?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya nodded. She knew what was going on and knew to get out of the way.

Ange disappeared back up to YAU, she noticed Ms Morrison's notes and read through it. She was sure that her daughter had mentioned working on her but there were no new notes. She questioned Chloe about it and got a snappy response. She wasn't so worried about that as it was quite common for Chloe.

"How are you?" Chloe asked instantly feeling bad for snapping at her mum. She hadn't even spoken to her recently. She was hiding from her. Her mum knew her too well and would work out that something was up and it wouldn't take long for her to work out what that is.

"I don't know" Ange said shaking her head. "Dom, look, he's upset Lofty, talking about kids, adoption. I don't even know what to say to him. I just feel like I'm still not much of a mum to him. Anyway luckily for me, he ran after Lofty. You know, struck a nerve. It's never the easiest conversation to have.

"No, no I can imagine" Chloe said.

"I've had to tell Kisaiya to get a hot chocolate. She's meant to be helping Dom but I needed to get her out the way. God only knows if she'll do as she's told" Ange said sighing again.

"She will, she's a good kid especially when she knows that other stuff is going on" Chloe said and Ange nodded. She was a good girl.

They then went back to speaking about Ms Morrison.

Meanwhile down the stairs, Kisaiya had just finished her hot chocolate and was looking around. She didn't know what to do. Her aunt had told her to give Dom and Lofty space but they had ran inside. She didn't even know if the wedding was still on at this point.

"Oi, Kisaiya" Lofty called and Kisaiya turned around.

"Fancy helping me?" He asked and Kisaiya nodded. She stood up and followed Lofty to the marquee. Kisaiya was helping with some of the decoration when she noticed Lofty walking off with Dom. She smiled, it must still be on she thought.

It wasn't long before Dom came back to help Kisaiya. They were trying to untangle the lights but were failing miserably. Dom messaged Ange asking her to help and she headed down.

"Thanks, I would have asked Carole but she is being weird with me and Kisaiya is useless" Dom said sticking his tongue out at the girl and Ange laughed.

"No, he won't listen to me so I'm not doing that" Kisaiya said and Ange laughed again.

"It's fine, I want to help" She said "Don't you have some burly men in hi-vis jackets for this"

"Well apparently they get something which is referred to as a lunch break I think?" Dom said.

"Are you okay?" Ange asked.

"You've known us for about a year now. How do we look to you?" Dom asked.

"Young" Ange asked. "In Love"

"Too young" Dom asked.

"For love?" Ange asked.

"For….all this?" Dom asked "For the miles we've put in already"

"Um…we'll that ones for you" Ange said "I don't know. I put the miles in when I was young"

"Yeah you did" Dom said. They spoke for a bit longer and Ange looked around for her niece.

"Did you see where Kisaiya went?" Ange asked and Dom shrugged.

"She probably went to the toilet or something" Dom said and Ange nodded. They turned the lights on and smiled. Ange looked at her son and pulled him into her arms. She was so proud of him but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to say that.

"Are you okay? She asked.

"Well we made it this far" Dom said.

As Dom had predicted Kisaiya had gone to the toilet. She was cold and bored. She also just didn't feel like part of the family just now. Ange had two children, she didn't need her as well. She walked around the reception of the hospital for a while and ran into Ange.

"You okay?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Just warming up and I went to the loo" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded.

"Go and help your cousin, aye?" She said and Kisaiya nodded. She waited another 10 minutes before heading out. She saw Dom and Chloe. Chloe looked close to tears or maybe she was crying. It was hard to see from her. She couldn't walk over, not now. She couldn't hear what they were speaking about but from their body language she knew it was important. She hung back and grabbed a seat on the bench. She could see them but she was pretty sure she was out of sight for them to see her.

She watched them speak and then heard her name.

"Kizzy" Kisaiya looked around. She knew that voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to see you" She said.

"Why?" Kisaiya asked.

"Because I'm your mother, isn't that enough?" Clemmie said.

"You're my mother but you're not my mum. My mum is Ange" Kisaiya said and Clemmie shook her head.

"It's true. She has adopted me now because we couldn't get in touch with you" Kisaiya raised her voice slightly.

"Kisaiya I want you to come back with me" Clemmie said.

"Why?" Kisaiya said pulling a face.

"My new boyfriend, we are in trouble and we need someone little like you" Clemmie said.

"Woah, so you want me for your little thieving gang. Not happening Clementina" Kisaiya snapped "Anyway I'm not so little anymore. I'm taller than you"

"But you are good looking, that's enough and so slim. You'll fit into small spaces and you'll never get searched" Clemmie started to beg.

"Just piss off. I never want to see you again" Kisaiya said.

"If you don't come with me. I'll kill myself" Clemmie said and Kisaiya stormed off to the toilet. She burst into tears. What if her mum was telling the truth? She couldn't go with her though. She couldn't.

Meanwhile outside, Ange came out to check on Dom. She wanted to know what she could do to help.

"What can I do?" Ange asked.

"You need to go and check on Chloe" Dom said.

What? But this is a one off" Ange said.

"Trust me, I've done this once before. It's fine. She needs you more right now" Dom said and Ange was confused but agreed. She walked off to find her daughter.

It didn't take Ange long to find her daughter and Chloe asked her mother to help her get ready. Of course Ange agreed. Chloe got the clothes out and nipped into the toilet to get changed. Ange frowned slightly. That wasn't like Chloe. Usually when it was just the two of them, Chloe would get changed in front of Ange no problem. Once changed, Ange did Chloe's hair. She was surprised when Chloe asked her about the conversation they had about her dad and if she had always planned on telling her. Ange knew what her daughter was talking about almost instantly.

She answered the question honestly, like she had always done. That was when Chloe blurted out that she was pregnant, and it was Evan's from that night. Ange pulled her daughter into her arms and held her as close as she could. She had hoped that this won't happen to her daughter but of course she knew all too well that this was possible.

They sat together and spoke until Chloe felt a bit better. She wasn't going to push her daughter but she knew that there would be a lot of conversations they needed to have and this wasn't just something that would go away. Ange was adamant to show Chloe that she was not alone and had all of her support.

Once they were ready and Chloe had dried her face. They walked down to reception to find Dom. They were shocked when Dom explained what had happened at the wedding and instantly Ange felt horrible.

"Are you okay?" Dom asked Chloe. Chloe nodded giving a small smile.

"Where is Kisaiya?" Ange asked.

"I've not seen her in a while. She wasn't at the wedding" Dom said. He had been so preoccupied with other things. Ange nodded. She was panicking but knew to stay calm.

"Carol, can you help me look for her?" Ange asked and Carol nodded.

Ange decided to head up to her office first. She knew that Kisaiya found that place secure. Ange punched the digits into her office and opened the door. She noticed the girl curled up on the ground crying.

"Is this because of Dom and Lofty?" Ange asked confused and Kisaiya shook her head.

"What's wrong then sweetie?" Ange asked.

"Clemmie" She admitted.

"Your mum" She said shocked.

"She's not my mum. You are" She said strongly and Ange nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She wanted me to join her. Be apart of her gang. She didn't even care about me just that I was slim and little said it would be good. She said if I didn't go with her that she would kill herself" Kisaiya admitted removing the tears from her eyes.

"Oh baby" Ange said as she sat down with her niece and pulled her into her arms.

"You do not believe a word that woman says" Ange said rocking the girl. Kisaiya nodded.

"Mummy, I love you" She mumbled and Ange mumbled into her hair soothingly. She waited until the girl had calmed down before they both stood up.

They wandered down the stairs and bumped into Chloe.

"Can I have a word mum?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Can you go to the nurses' desk for me? I'll be two minutes" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. Chloe explained to her mother than she didn't want children and that was just who she was. It wasn't because it was Evan's, it was just the way she felt. She then asked Ange that if she booked an appointment would the woman go with her. Of course, Ange agreed and pulled the girl into her arms. Chloe sank into her mother's arms.

They went and grabbed Kisaiya and headed to the car.

"Is Chloe coming with us, Mum?" Kisaiya asked and Chloe made a face and looked at Ange. Ange gave her a look and Chloe knew not to say anything else.

"Do you want to come with us, Chloe?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"Can I stay for a few days?" Chloe asked.

"Of course you can" Ange said as they clambered into the car. It had been a long day. Ange had ensured that she continually texted Dom to ensure that he was okay. They arrived home and were all shattered.

"Right, into your pyjamas and then we can watch a film" Ange said and both her daughters nodded. They got changed and then snuggled up on the sofa. Ange laughed as she noticed her space in the middle available and both girls looking up at her. Ange got in between them and pulled the blanket over them. They snuggled down and watched the film drifting into a gentle silence.

**Hope this is okay :) Does anyone have any other ideas? **


	33. Chapter 33

It was Tuesday and Chloe had just arrived at Ange's house. She had her appointment at 9 and was nervous. However, she knew it was the right thing to do. She opened the door and noticed her mother and cousin running about mad.

"Come on Kisaiya, I gave you a lot of notice that we needed to leave early today" Ange shouted up the stairs.

"Sorry sweetie, we just need to drop Kisaiya off at school first. How are you doing?" Ange asked supportively squeezing her daughter's arm.

"I'm fine" Chloe said as she forced herself to smile. Ange looked at the girl. She knew that she wasn't telling the truth but decided to speak to her later.

Kisaiya came running down the stairs and it wasn't long before they were all getting into the car. They arrived at the school and Kisaiya clambered out.

"Bye mum" Kisaiya said "Bye Chloe"

Chloe looked at Ange.

"Well this is a new thing" Chloe said and Ange nodded.

"It started at Dom's wedding, well meant to be wedding. Clemmie came and was horrible to her and then since then she has called me mum" Ange explained.

"Are you okay with it?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Of course, I am. Are you?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"I did always want a little sister and Kisaiya basically is my sister anyway" Chloe said and Ange nodded. They pulled up in front of the clinic and they both got out.

"Are you sure you don't mind coming with me?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe you are my daughter. Of course I don't mind" Ange explained. They walked into the clinic together and Chloe gave her name. It wasn't long before she was taken into a room. She was spoken to in depth about her decision and she explained that she'd actually had a counselling appointment the previous day and had spoken about the abortion at length so she was clear. The nurse was happy with the wellbeing of Chloe and explained the two processes. Chloe decided that she would go for the tablet. She felt very wary about being toucher privately due to the rape and thought the pill would be a better option for her. Chloe was given the first pill and told that she'd have to come back tomorrow for the second.

"Will you come with me?" Chloe asked Ange and Ange nodded.

"Of course, I want you to stay at my house tonight and for the next few days" Ange explained. Chloe nodded knowing that Ange would not accept no for an answer.

"So I'll drop you off at the house and then I have to go to work" Ange explained and Chloe nodded. When she arrived home, Chloe got the duvet from the spare room and snuggled up on the sofa. She put Netflix on. She jumped when she heard the door opening and turned around.

"Hey" Chloe said as she noticed Kisaiya walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Kisaiya asked.

"I'm staying here the next few days" Chloe explained.

"Why?" Kisaiya asked.

"Because I am" Chloe said. She really didn't want to have to explain everything to Kisaiya especially just now. Kisaiya shrugged and nodded.

"Why are you here anyway?" Chloe asked.

"Not feeling well" Kisaiya said as she dumped her bag.

"Yeah, right" Chloe said as she looked at her watch and saw it was just after 2 o'clock.

"Have you had lunch?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Yeah had lunch with my friends then it was meant to be PE but I'm not well so I came home" Kisaiya explained. Chloe got up and walked into the kitchen. Kisaiya followed her. Her sister/cousin started making herself some soup. Kisaiya realised that she hadn't spent a lot of time with Chloe recently.

"Can we watch something on Netflix together?" Kisaiya asked and Chloe smiled.

"That sounds good. Try and find something" Chloe said as she heated the soup up.

Kisaiya disappeared to the living room and started looking through Netflix and soon Chloe returned.

"This looks good" She said putting on Somewhere Between. Chloe nodded and they put the first episode on. They were both instantly hooked and watched another 4 episodes before Ange arrived home.

"Oi, I got a text saying you didn't turn up to class this afternoon" Ange said looking at Kisaiya.

"I wasn't feeling well" Kisaiya said.

"How?" Ange challenged knowing that nothing was wrong with the girl.

"My head hasn't been good since my mum came here. I needed some time away" Kisaiya said.

"Well can you please make sure your time away is not during school time in the future please" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Can you write me a note though?" Kisaiya asked not wanting to have an unexplained absence. Ange thought for a moment but then nodded.

"Just once. I mean it" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"What are you watching?" Ange asked and instantly Kisaiya went off on one explaining exactly what had happened so far and Ange laughed.

"Well I guess I don't need to watch it myself" Ange said.

"We still have 6 episodes left" She said excitedly. Ange laughed and disappeared to make dinner for them all. It didn't take Ange long and she returned with plates for both Chloe and Kisaiya. Ange sat on the other sofa and watched another two episodes with the girls.

"Right, it's almost 11 o'clock so I am off to bed. Kisaiya I want you to bed as well. Chloe it's up to you" Ange said and Kisaiya went to make a fuss.

"I'm going to bed as well" Chloe said so Kisaiya admitted defeat and headed to bed as well.

"I enjoyed spending the afternoon with you" Kisaiya said and Chloe smiled.

"I did as well" Chloe said as she gave her cousin a hug. Kisaiya hugged the girl back before going to bed. She got ready for bed and nipped to see her aunt.

"Everything okay?" Ange asked as it was unusual for Kisaiya to come into her room.

"I wanted to say goodnight" Kisaiya said.

"Oh sorry sweetie" Ange said as she pulled the girl into her chest.

"Are you okay now?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"I'm sorry. I was just having a hard time at school and I knew if I stayed I'd end up doing something stupid and get into trouble" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded.

"Next time just let me know though" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. They hugged for a bit longer before Kisaiya disappeared back to her room and Ange got into bed and went to sleep.

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Kisaiya met her friends and outside her house and walked to school. They headed to the path to walk the shortcut but when they got there, they realised that it was sectioned off and the police were there.

"Why can't we go through?" Kisaiya asked. She was one of the more confident girls in her friend groups.

"Sorry girls, you'll have to go the long way round" The police officer explained.

"Why?" Kisaiya asked.

"We are doing an investigation" The police officer said no more, and the girls continued to school. They noticed that the police were diverting all the school children, and some were getting annoyed. It added almost 10 minutes to the journey.

They arrived at school and of course instantly the rumours started about what was going on in the woods. The rumours varied; someone been attacked, a bomb being found, a body being found, a skeleton being found. The list was endless.

Kisaiya carried on with her normal day at school and tried to forget about the possibilities of the investigation in the woods.

Meanwhile, Ange and Chloe had just returned from the clinic. Ange helped her daughter out of the car and into the house. She made sure Chloe was comfortable on the sofa before getting her a hot water bottle.

Ange gave the hot water bottle to Chloe and then returned to the kitchen to make them some lunch. They ate on the sofa. Ange noticed her daughter starting to hunch over and pulled her into their arms once they had finished eating.

They stayed like this until they heard the door open and Kisaiya walked in.

"How was school today?" Ange asked. She was so proud of the girl for lasting the whole day at school and she didn't even complain this morning. Ange was relieved as she knew that today would be a difficult day with Chloe and didn't want Kisaiya adding to it.

"It was school" Kisaiya replied and Ange laughed. Kisaiya disappeared to her room to get changed and then returned and noticed her cousin.

"Are you definitely okay?" Kisaiya asked sitting down next to Chloe and Chloe nodded but there were tears in her eyes and this worried Kisaiya. Kisaiya lay back with her cousin and they snuggled up.

"You know what happened with me and Evan?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Well I was pregnant from that night" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I had a termination today" Chloe explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Do you regret it?" Kisaiya asked and Chloe shook her head.

"I don't want children. It's just how I feel" Chloe explained.

"Do you not like me?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"What? No, of course not. I just don't want my own children. I don't want that responsibility and it just doesn't fit right with me. Looking forward in my life, I just don't see myself with a child" Chloe explained and Kisaiya nodded. They sat in silence for a bit before Kisaiya spoke.

"Accordingly there have found a body in the forest. You know done by the path" Kisaiya explained.

"Really? Is that a rumour or facts?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I'm not very sure to be honest. It's definitely something though because the path was blocked off this morning and this afternoon. We were directed to go the long way to school and even people who were out for lunch couldn't get through" Kisaiya explained.

"Well that's a shame for whoever is involved and their family" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Can we watch another episode of that serial killer series we were watching yesterday?" Kisaiya asked and Chloe nodded. That actually sounded really good.

"Does it help if I lean back on you?" Kisaiya asked and Chloe nodded. It really did as the weight of the girl on her stomach really helped. She loved snuggling up with her cousin as well so it was a win-win situation.

They were half-way through their second episode of the evening when Ange's phone went off. She noticed it was her mum and made a confused face. She showed the girls before answer the call.

"Hey mum, is everything okay?" Ange asked. She then walked off out of the living room. Kisaiya and Chloe looked between each other. They both shrugged to show they didn't know what the issue was.

"How are you feeling after your mum's surprise visit?" Chloe asked caringly. Kisaiya shrugged.

"She's not my mum anymore, Ange is. Do you mind her being my mum aswell?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Of course not, I'm just so happy you have forgiven her" Chloe said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I'm a really forgiving person and I thought I'd not be able to forgive mum for sending me off but then I realised she did it for you and she knew you were in danger. She had to protect you and now I feel that she will protect me too if it is needed" Kisaiya explained and Chloe nodded.

"She really does love you and you were just like a sister to me" Chloe said and Kisaiya smiled.

"My mum returning just confirmed to me that I am so much better off here with you and Auntie Ange. I don't know what mess I would be in if I was still with Clemmie" Kisaiya explained.

They spoke for a bit longer before Ange walked into the room. From the look on Ange's face both the girls knew that whatever it was, was serious.

"Is Gran okay?" Chloe asked nervously. She loved her gran and hoped that nothing was wrong with her. Ange nodded.

"Girls, come here" Ange said as she guided Kisaiya to the other side of her. She wanted the girl near her. Kisaiya was getting worried now. Everything she said previously was floating in her head now, maybe she had done something wrong with Ange again now.

"Kis, that was Gran on the phone. You know the body you said that they found?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded. It had been all that had been spoken about at school today.

"It's your mum's" She said and Kisaiya just nodded. She didn't know how to react but turning and facing her aunt and seeing tears in the woman's eyes was enough. She burst into tears and Ange did too. Kisaiya was angry with herself for crying about it but the woman was still her biological mother and the pressure she put the girl on the previous week was immense. She now felt that it was her fault that this happened. Ange was upset, she was annoyed at Clemmie but the woman was still her sister and previously they gad a really good bond.

"Did she kill herself?" Kisaiya asked and Ange shook her head.

"They are investigating a murder" Ange explained and Kisaiya froze.


	35. Chapter 35

Ange woke up cuddled up with Kisaiya. She was surprised that she had even managed to get any sleep. She had called the hospital and explained she wouldn't be in today and knew that she'd need to do the same for the school. She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 5 o'clock but she didn't feel like she could get back to sleep.

She pulled her niece closer to her and tried to close her eyes. She noticed that Kisaiya had shifted against her. She suspected that the girl and woken up too. She made sure to take a properly look at the girl and noticed her eyes open.

"Can't you sleep?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya shook her head.

"We have to go to the police station at 10" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I don't know why I feel like this" Kisaiya said sighing.

"It's like I was just starting to comprehend and see you as my mum and then this happens and I still see you as my mum but then I'm upset about what happened to my mum and I think that maybe if I helped my mum when she asked. She'd still be alive" Kisaiya tried to explain.

"Hey we don't even know if the cases are linked. I just need you to tell them exactly what your mum said to you" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Try and get some more sleep" Ange said softly and she started moving her fingers up and down the girl's back. This was the one thing that made Kisaiya relax and only Ange knew about it.

Ange was relieved that Kisaiya did go back to sleep. Ange felt a bit better knowing that the girl was sleeping. Ange was able to drift into an unease sleep.

Kisaiya was the next one to wake up at just before nine. She clambered out of bed and headed to her aunt's ensuite before going into the living room. She was the only one awake and just sat on the sofa staring into space.

Ange woke up about 10 minutes later and noticed that Kisaiya was no longer with her. She got up and went to see the girl. She quickly phoned the school and then sat down on the sofa. She pulled Kisaiya into her arms and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Do you want breakfast before you get ready? Cereal or toast?" Ange asked softly not actually giving the girl a choice. She knew that when Kisaiya was struggling then she would often stop eating and Ange was determined to reduce the chance of this.

"Toast" Kisaiya mumbled. Ange nodded and disappeared to the kitchen while Chloe came out of her bedroom. Her stomach was really sore and she was really happy to see that Kisaiya was sat on the sofa ready for a cuddle. However, her view changed when she saw how upset her cousin was. She sat down and pulled the girl into her arms. She was upset too but not as much as her cousin and mother. She wasn't particularly close to her but she was still family.

Ange noticed that Chloe had woken up so she made them both toast before walking through. She noticed that Chloe looked like she was in pain so went behind the girl and pulled her into a hug. She didn't want Chloe to feel that she wasn't aware of the pain that she was going through and that just because of everything with Clemmie was not making her forget about Chloe.

Kisaiya finished her toast first. She hadn't been able to eat it all but Ange was happy with what she ate.

"Go and jump in the shower sweetie" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. Ange waited until she heard Kisaiya closing the door. She noticed that the girl had gone into her ensuite but decided not to say anything.

"And how are you?" Ange asked turning all her attention to Chloe. Chloe shrugged.

"Have you started bleeding?" Ange asked and Chloe nodded.

"It's really heavy and my cramps are so bad" Chloe explained and Ange nodded.

"It will take a few days but it will end" Ange explained and Chloe nodded.

"Do you think I'll be able to see the foetus?" Chloe asked and Ange shrugged.

"It really depends. I don't want to worry you but you probably will because you are over 12 weeks" Ange explained. "But it will just look like a blood clot so you might not"

Ange wanted to ensure that her daughter was calm yet prepared. Chloe nodded. She di like that her mother was so straight with her.

"How is Kisaiya?" Chloe asked. She was ready to move onto another topic. Ange shrugged.

"So is confused. She doesn't know how she should feel or react and I don't know how to help her" Ange explained. They spoke for a bit longer before Kisaiya came out of the ensuite and allowed Ange to get ready.

Chloe was going to stay in the house while both Kisaiya and Ange headed out to the police station. It wasn't far from their house and they arrived quickly. They were taken into a room.

"Angel Godard, we would like you to do the identification as it will take time for your mother to come down here" The officer explained and Ange nodded.

"I want to see her" Kisaiya asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea" The officer said but Ange knew what Kisaiya was like. She would not stop until she got to.

"Let her" Ange said and the officer nodded.

"We have fixed her up as much as possible. She had multiple stab wounds but they are not visible as they are on her torso" He explained and Ange nodded.

"So we will do the interview first and then I will take you to identify her. We have taken many pieces of DNA from Clementina but we are keeping her body for another week while we do a full post mortem" He explained and they both nodded.

They walked into an office and went through exactly what had happened between Clemmie and Kisaiya. Kisaiya felt horrible. She was unable to give them much as she could but it wasn't a lot and she knew that. She just wanted to find out who had murdered her mother. What if they were after her? She was too scared to talk to Ange about it.

Once Kisaiya had given her statement they were then taken to the morgue where they had to identify Clemmie. It was then it really hit Ange. She was trying so hard not to cry because she didn't want to upset Kisaiya but she couldn't help it. It started and that was it. She couldn't stop, she pulled her daughter into her chest and let the girl cry.

"I love you" Ange said kissing the girl on the head. Once they completed the appropriate paperwork. They were free to go. Of course, they were told that they would be kept up to date and had to keep in touch with them if anything else came up.

They arrived home at lunchtime and Ange made them all lunch. They then hung out watching the TV. Chloe was feeling slightly better and Ange kept a close eye on Kisaiya the whole time. She knew that grief was a process and that it would take Kisaiya a while to comprehend all of this but they would get there together.

**Sorry the end is rushed but I hope this is okay :) Please review. **


	36. Chapter 36

It was a couple of days later and Kisaiya was back at school. It had been announced that there had been a body found and they were looking for witnesses. The name had not been announced as they didn't want too much getting out until they followed some leads. Kisaiya was planning on keeping it a secret that it was her mother.

Chloe had moved back in with Cameron and Nikki and was still going to her counselling meetings. Ange was relieved with this and she noticed a change in Chloe. She knew that it wouldn't just disappear, but this was definitely an improvement.

Kisaiya arrived at school and Mia came over to her. Mia was two years above Kisaiya but they still got on really well. They had messaged each other recently and Mia knew that something was up with Kisaiya and wanted to know.

"What's up?" Mia asked as the girl had said that she couldn't text her what was going on.

"Come over here" Kisaiya said pulling the girl away from her friend group.

"You really can't tell anyone about this. It's really hush hush" Kisaiya said and Mia nodded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone" Mia promised.

"You know the body that was found" Kisaiya asked and Mia nodded.

"It was my mum's" Kisaiya admitted.

"I'm so sorry" Mia said.

"It's fine. Well it's not but I'm managing" Kisaiya said and Mia pulled the girl into her arms.

"Text me if you need anything" Mia said and Kisaiya nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before they headed back to their friends' groups. Kisaiya found it hard to listen to her friend's speaking when all she could think about was her mum. Ange had made her go to school today as she didn't want her being anxious about going back on Monday and it was only one day. She just needed to get it over with and then it was the weekend.

Kisaiya managed the day very well. It was challenging especially when she got bored in lessons and her mind would move onto her mum. She had been told to walk to the hospital tonight and Ange would ensure that she finished on time.

The end of day bell rang and Kisaiya started the walk to the hospital. It wasn't too far but it was further than going to Ange's house. She also could go through the path. At the end of the path, Ange's house was on the right and she would turn left to carry on to the hospital. She debated going the long way to the hospital but she wanted to get to Ange as quickly as she could.

Kisaiya arrived at the start of the path and took a deep breath, she powerwalked through the path and got to an area where she was sure she saw movement from in the trees. She started panicking and could feel her heart racing. She saw movement from a man and jumped. She couldn't see anything as he had a hoodie up but it was clear he was trying not to be noticed.

Kisaiya quickened her step until she broke into a run and ran all the way to the hospital. She got into the lift and started pressing the button for YAU/AAU wanting to get there as quickly as she could. Doctor Dunn just so happened to get in the lift at the same time and looked at the girl with wide eyes. He knew who she was.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked

"I need Ange" Kisaiya managed to say. Cameron nodded but didn't do anything else.

"Try and breathe normally" He said unsure what to do or say. The lift doors opened and Kisaiya ran out. Her eyesight was now blurry, but she quickly spotted her aunt's light brown hair and went running into her arms.

"Hey what is it?" Ange asked as she collected her daughter into her arms and tried to calm her down. She could feel the girl's heart and knew she was having a panic attack.

"I need you to calm down for me Kisa" Ange said as she stepped away from the girl slightly but kept her hands in her own.

"Sweetie, look at me" Ange said kneeling slightly to her niece's height.

"Copy me" Ange said as she did a breathing technique with the girl and Kisaiya was able to calm down.

"Shall we go and talk?" Ange asked as she guided the girl to her office.

"What happened?" Ange asked.

"I walked through the path and then I saw a guy and he was hiding but it was so close to where my mum was found and I just panicked" Kisaiya explained and Ange nodded.

"Were the police around to speak to this guy?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head. This did worry Ange as it was very uncommon to see someone walking off the path through the woods.

"We need to phone the police" Ange explained.

"Mum, what if he kills me next?" Kisaiya asked bursting into tears again.

"That's not going to happy baby and I will be there to ensure that" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"Come on baby" Ange said "You can trust me right?"

Kisaiya nodded and leant into her mother. She loved being in Ange's arms.

Ange disappeared and called the police station. Officer Henry was off today but they were told to go down. Ange finished her shift early and they headed to the station.

"I will be speaking to you alone" This stern faced officer said as he glared at Kisaiya.

"No, my aunt is coming with me" Kisaiya said confidently.

"You can do this alone" He said.

"She actually can't as she is only 12" Ange stepped in. She was not going to have her daughter upset.

"Do you have an ID of her age?" He asked and Ange sighed. She knew that Kisaiya did look a lot older than 12 but surely he would already have the information. Ange sighed and found the girl's passport in her bag.

"Why do you have that there?" Kisaiya said worrying "It could have been stolen"

"Well it got delivered to my work 3 days ago as you previously didn't have one" Ange pointed out and Kisaiya just shrugged. Once the officer was happy with Kisaiya's age. He took them into the room and Kisaiya explained what she saw. The officer was very difficult and made out like it was nothing and absolutely no reason for them to have come to the station.

"Don't take this out on Kisaiya. Officer Henry said that if she saw anything suspicious that she was to come in and say and it was me who told her to come on so take it out on me, not her" Ange said. She had just about had enough of the officer. They quickly finished before heading back home.

Kisaiya instantly curled up with her aunt and after a quick dinner they headed to bed to watch a film. Ange knew that the girl would finish up in her bed and she was tired but wouldn't be happy about going to bed at 9 on a Friday. However, only half an hour into the film. Kisaiya was sleeping.

**Sorry it's just a bit of a filler chapter. Let me know what you think though! **


	37. Chapter 37

Ange woke up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"I understand that it is a Saturday morning and I'm so sorry for phoning you but it's important. I need you and Kisaiya down at the station ASAP" Officer Henry said and Ange nodded.

"Of course" Ange said as she quickly got ready. She didn't even have a shower, simply throwing her clothes on and going to get Kisaiya.

"Kis you need to get up now. We need to get to the police station" Ange explained. Kisaiya nodded but was still half asleep. Ange quickly grabbed the girl some clothes, pulled the duvet off the girl and directed her to the main bathroom.

Kisaiya returned 10 minutes later and was now more awake and dressed. They both ensured that they had brushed their hair before getting into Ange's car.

"Do you know what it is?" Kisaiya asked and Ange shook her head.

"I just got told to get there as quickly as I could" Ange explained. She looked at her phone and noticed that it was now 8 o'clock. She must have gotten the call at about 7:30.

They arrived at the police station and walked in. They were taken to a room with Officer Henry.

"So I have been told about what you saw yesterday Kisaiya and I apologise for you being almost ignored and told it wasn't important. In fact it was quite the opposite. It was very important" He explained.

"Once you left, we sent officers to the scene and noticed some difference. This note had been left. It had just been placed down as it was no wet and it has been raining recently. The note is away for DNA testing" He explained.

"What was on the note?" Ange asked.

"We do not want to cause any alarm but we are worried about the safety of yourself and Kisaiya, but mainly Kisaiya" He explained and Kisaiya's face dropped.

"Can you say more?" She asked.

"This is a picture of the note" He said and he got it for them. It was a square piece of paper with two names written vertically – Clemmie, then Kizzy. It then had a tick next to Clemmie's name.

"So he is going for me next" Kisaiya said nervously. Officer Henry didn't say anything.

"What can we do to keep her safe" Ange asked.

"So there is going to be a delay in releasing your sister's body as we want to run some more DNA tests to see if any of the DNA on her matches that on the note. Then we will run the results through our database. When is your mother due to come down?" He asked. Edina and Alistair were coming down from Scotland to visit their daughter and granddaughters' and also to see their daughter's body before it was going back up to Scotland. Ange, Chloe and Kisaiya would go up with Edina and bury Clemmie.

"On Tuesday" Ange explained. They spoke for a bit longer but nothing was going into Kisaiya's head. All she could think about was this person was out there and wanted to kill her.

"Can you give us any clues? Who knows you are called Kizzy?" He asked Kisaiya and Kisaiya shrugged.

"I don't know, I went by Kizzy more in Scotland but then my mum called me Kizzy so she would have just said that to anyone that she knew. I now go by Kisaiya because I wanted to leave my life in Scotland in the past" She explained.

"What were the reasons for leaving it in the past?" He asked.

"My mum's boyfriend didn't treat me well" She explained.

"What did he do?" He asked and Kisaiya looked at Ange worriedly.

"Don't you have all her notes" Ange asked not wanting to go into it. Officer Henry shook his head.

"He raped her" Ange said not wanting to go into things.

"Is he in prison?" Officer Henry asked and Ange shook her head.

"He's on bail. The sentencing is in two weeks" Ange said instantly regretting that she hadn't told the girl this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kisaiya asked close to tears.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't want to worry you" Ange said.

"Okay, I will get his name and then we can investigate" Officer Henry explained and Ange nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to keep Kisaiya safe?" Ange asked.

"Just make sure someone is with her at all times. I really don't think this person would target her when she is with others" Officer Henry explained and Ange nodded. She could manage that.

"We'll manage that sweetie" Ange said kissing the girl on the head. They spoke for a bit longer before heading home.

They arrived home and Kisaiya was still emotional. Ange decided that it would be a good time to speak to her parents. She did them on facetime so that the girl could be involved and she didn't want Kisaiya to feel like she was being left out.

Kisaiya had a relatively good relationship with her grandparents as she understood that they couldn't look after her as they were getting older. She spoke to them before Ange took over and spoke about the note that was found. Ange had spoken to Kisaiya and the girl had expressed that she didn't want her grandparents knowing about the rape and she planned to keep it that way. She would never disrespect her daughter, the girl trusted her and she was not going to ruin that.

They spoke for almost an hour before hanging up. Ange snuggled up with Kisaiya and they watched some TV.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Pete" Ange admitted.

"It's okay. I'm not mad anymore I understand why you did it and it was just what you thought was best for me. I like that you always do that" Kisaiya explained and Ange smiled.

"You are my special girl and I would never keep anything from you unless I think that it was for your own good. I just want to protect you and I know that its hard because you have been through so much but I can try, right?" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know you like to protect me but I've been through a lot like you said and I can cope with the truth. I know that the world isn't always a nice place. I have to deal with that" Kisaiya explained.

"You are just far too mature for 12 years old" Ange said before kissing the girl on the top of the head. She loved her magic daughter so much and couldn't imagine life any other way.


	38. Chapter 38

It was Tuesday and Edina and Alastair were on their way down form Aberdeen. They were going to identify their daughter's body and then return to Scotland on Thursday with the body for the funeral on Friday.

Ange waited at the airport for her parents on Tuesday. There hadn't been much more movement in who had murdered Clemmie other than Pete was now missing. There was now a national hunt on for him as she had missed his bail conditions as well. This worried Ange as she didn't want Kisaiya to get hurt. Too many things were pointing in his direction as a suspect.

Ange had allowed Kisaiya to stay off school today and she was waiting at home with Chloe. Chloe had the day off today and Ange had taken the week off due to family circumstances so she could help her parents before returning to Scotland. Ange had had a big talk with Chloe and the girl had expressed that she didn't want to go to her Aunt's funeral. She never say Clemmie has her aunt and was very busy on Darwin. However, when Ange expressed that perhaps it might help Kisaiya if Chloe was there the girl had a change of heart and offered to come up with them. They would all be returning on Saturday so Chloe only needed 3 days off work.

Ange parked the car and went in to wait for her parents. She had been tracking their flight and as it was an internal flight, they wouldn't need to go through security.

Within 5 minutes of arriving, Ange spotted her parents. She smiled at them and gave them a hug. Her relationship with her parents were challenging but had improved immensely since Chloe was born. She was independent and once she had graduated university, Chloe was in her full custody and she did not rely on her parents for childcare like Clemmie had.

Edina and Alastair were relieved to see their daughter and Edina burst into tears. She still couldn't comprehend that she had lost her daughter. Clemmie had been her baby, her surprise. Whenever Clemmie had come to them needing help, Edina had always ensured that she gave the woman the help she needed. As Kisaiya got older Edina and Alastair struggled with their older age to look after Kisaiya which is why she went back with her mother full time. Edina still curses herself for letting the girl go.

Once all the exchanges had been made, they headed to the car and Ange explained how both girls were back at the house. Edina was excited to see both her grandchildren yet nervous at the same time. Kisaiya had been very upset about going into custody with Clemmie and she hadn't see the girl often since then. Only a few times a year if that when Clemmie would come to them with an issue. Yet Edina and Alastair always gave their granddaughter a birthday and Christmas present.

They arrived at Ange's house and she let them both in. Neither of her parents were aware of Fletch yet and although Ange was not embarrassed about her relationship with Fletch. She just didn't think it was an appropriate time to bring him up. Especially as she was unsure how her parents would react. She had warned both girls not to bring any of it up.

Chloe and Kisaiya both stood up when their grandparents walked in. They both smiled at them and brought them into a hug.

"Kizzy, you are so grownup now" Edina said looking at her granddaughter who was now taller than her. Kisaiya glanced at Ange pleadingly.

"Ah mum, she goes by Kisaiya now" Ange said and Edina nodded.

"Okay, that will take some getting used to" Edina said "You've done so well with her Angel"

Ange smiled and pulled Kisaiya into her arms.

"Now how are you managing at storming up that career ladder?" Alastair asked Chloe and Chloe smiled. They all sat down and caught up. Ange made them lunch while they caught up with information about their granddaughter's lives and how they were doing.

At four o'clock they were going to identify Clemmie's body and sadly this time came very quickly. Ange had asked Chloe to stay with Kisaiya again while Ange took her parents. Chloe agreed.

Once Ange, Edina and Alastair left, Chloe and Kisaiya snuggled up on the sofa.

"So how are you feeling?" Chloe asked softly. She felt bad that she hadn't been around to see her cousin much lately especially with everything that was going on. Kisaiya shrugged. She honestly couldn't comprehend everything that was going on.

"Is it bad that I don't know how I feel because so much is going on?" Kisaiya asked softly as she played with the strings on her sister's hoodie.

"Of course not" Chloe said. Hearing that reply was enough for Kisaiya to burst into tears. She turned and hide herself in Chloe's chest. Chloe pulled her sister as close to her chest as she could. It had been a while since Chloe had seen Kisaiya cry and it broke her heart all the same.

They stayed like this for a while, until Ange and her parents arrived. Ange was surprised when she walked into the house and saw Kisaiya's tearstained face. She knew not to draw attention to it while her parents were around. Ange gave the girl a close smile and showed her that she noticed, and she would speak to her later. Kisaiya just turned away slightly. She wasn't ignoring her mum but just wasn't sure how to react.

Ange took her parents to the kitchen noticing that they were still visibly upset. She made them a coffee before going to check on the girls. She softly asked Chloe to go and see her grandparents leaving her and Kisaiya together.

"Do you want to come and get some hot chocolate?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya shook her head. Ange trusted Chloe and knew that she would support the girl in whatever way she felt most suited.

"It's nothing, I just got overwhelmed. We didn't actually talk about anything" Kisaiya admitted and Ange nodded. She snuggled up with the girl. She was glad that the girl had cried as she felt like she hadn't cried enough and holding it all in worried Ange.

They headed back to the kitchen where everyone else was and joined in on conversation. They had dinner before all watching a movie together. They all had an early night as it had been a long day for everyone. Hopefully tomorrow would be more relaxing before heading up to Scotland for the funeral.

**Hope this is okay :) I'm not too keen on this chapter but I wanted to have Ange's parents come in shortly. What do you want the next chapter to be? The funeral? Returning? Fletch and Ange? Christmas? **


	39. Chapter 39

Thursday arrived and the family were stressing about everything going as planned. Edina was concerned that they would arrive in Aberdeen to find out that the body was still in Holby. Ange reassured them that everything would be fine as they boarded the plane to Aberdeen airport. The body was to be transported on another plane and would arrive in Scotland later than day.

Luckily the flight wasn't too long. There had been slight issues with where everyone was going to sit on the plane. Edina and Alastair had wanted Kisaiya to sit between them but Kisaiya being tired and cranky had refused wanting to sleep against her mum. In the end Chloe managed to convince her grandparents to sit beside her and she would speak to them. She wanted to get some work done but it was the only way to defuse the tension.

They arrived in Aberdeen and headed out for brunch as they were hungry. The flight had been so early that no one had been hungry for food. Everyone was in a much better mood now that Kisaiya had managed to get another couple of hours sleep and was in a much better mood.

They were eating their brunch while discussion the investigation.

"So why do they have a concern about Kisaiya?" Edina asked confused.

"Well they found a note and it had a tick next to Clemmie but Kisaiya's name was underneath it" Ange explained.

"Do you think it's Pete" Alastair asked and Ange shrugged.

"I'm really not sure but I just think it's really suspicious that he broke his bail and can't be found" Ange stated. Chloe and Kisaiya both listened but stayed quiet.

"But Pete and Clemmie broke up. Clemmie went down south with another boyfriend" Alastair explained.

"But was their breakup mutual?" Ange said and Alastair shrugged. His daughter hadn't discussed anything with them. They didn't even know that Pete and Clemmie had broken up. They found it all out when Clemmie went missing.

"I just don't understand why Pete would go for Kisaiya" Edina asked.

"He didn't like Kisaiya" Ange said not wanting to say too much.

"Is that why Kisaiya ended up living with you?" Alastair asked.

"One of the reasons" Ange stated.

"Well, what were the others?" Edina asked.

"I'm not going into that. It's private" Ange said and Edina sighed.

"Well I think we've gotten to the stage where things need to be shared. Your sister has been murdered and you are withholding evidence" Edina snapped back.

"No, Mum knows and that is enough. The police are aware as well but the past is the past. It's dealt with and I don't want it being brought up again" Kisaiya snapped. Ange hadn't been expecting that at all. She was proud of her daughter.

"Mum? You are calling Angel mum now?" Edina asked and Kisaiya cursed silently. She had ensured that she hadn't called Ange mum over the last few days but it had just slipped out.

"Yes, she has adopted me. I am now her daughter" Kisaiya explained.

"Your mother has been dead for not even 2 weeks and you have already replaced her" Edina tutted.

"That is not the case" Ange jumped in. She would not have her daughter subjected like that.

"Clemmie was never my mum. She is biologically my mother but she was not my mum. I just got in the way. She left me while she hung out with her boyfriend. She used to use my to break in places. She wanted a little helper and I wasn't willing to do that. I've had a much better life since I moved in with Ange. I wish I had moved in when I was a lot younger. My life would have been a lot better" Kisaiya explained.

Edina was not expecting that from Kisaiya. She was ready to reply when Alastair stepped in.

"Now let's leave this just now. Come on, everyone is having a difficult time and we should just be happy that Angel has stepped up and is looking after Kisaiya" Alastair said and they all agreed. Ange had to slightly bite her tongue at the statement about her stepping up but knew to just leave it.

They finished their breakfast before heading to Alastair and Edina's house. It was on the south side of the city and in a lovely housing area. They were very proud of their house. They went up the stairs.

"So you can use all three bedrooms if you want or just use two" Alastair explained.

Ange looked at her two daughters.

"So what do you want to do?" Ange asked. She knew that Chloe would be happy to go on her own but she wasn't sure about Kisaiya.

"Chlo, you go in there" Ange said taking her to the spare room. She knew that her dad had suggested the two rooms as it meant that no one would have to go in Clemmie's room.

"Come with me" Ange said noticing that the girl wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on.

"Sweetie, do you want to come in with me tonight or on your own?" She asked softly and she could see the girl battling with herself.

"Come on speak to me" Ange said softly.

"My head is saying to grow up and sleep on your own but my heart is saying to stay with you. I'm scared. I don't want to wake up and not have you there. I feel weird being here without my mum. I just have so much going through my head" Kisaiya admitted. She was embarrassed and didn't look up at her aunt until she had finished speaking.

"Then it's sorted then, you will stay with me tonight" Ange said as she put the small carry on suitcase on the bed and started to unpack. She had both her and Kisaiya's things in her bag.

"What are we doing now?" Kisaiya asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a walk. Walk along the coast?" Ange suggested and Kisaiya nodded. That sounded good.

"Can we take the car and start in Stonehaven? Get an ice cream at that amazing place" Kisaiya suggested and Ange laughed.

"Kis, it's December 19th and you want ice cream?" Ange said laughing and Kisaiya nodded. They went down the stairs to tell Edina and Alastair their plan. They both decided to stay there. They were getting on now so the walk would be challenging for them. Ange didn't mind it was quality time with her two girls. She just needed her boy with her now.

Ange drove her parent's car, 20 minutes south to Stonehaven. They got their ice cream first and then walked along the beach and Ange just loved spending time with her daughters. About halfway through their walk the Scottish heavens opened.

They arrived back at the car, 20 minutes later and Chloe was not happy.

"Who decided this? Seriously a walk and ice cream in December, in Scotland. Look at my hair" She complained.

"I'm so glad we did that!" Kisaiya said and Ange laughed. She would have expected Kisaiya to be complaining about her hair and Chloe telling her to get a grip but it was the other way around.

They returned to the house and all three of them had baths to warm up again. They changed into their jammies and headed down the stairs to see Edina and Alastair. They told their grandparents about their trip as they ate their tea.

After tea, they all snuggled up on the sofa and watched a film. They were all nervous about tomorrow and lost in their thoughts.

They soon all headed up to bed.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ange asked the girl softly.

"I don't know" Kisaiya asked as she lay against her aunt.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I've never been to a funeral" Kisaiya explained. Ange spend time explaining to Kisaiya what would happen and hoping to make the girl feel better.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya nodded.

"Close your eyes and try" Ange said as she moved her hand up and down the girl's back. This helped her drift into a deep sleep.

**Hope this is okay :) I didn't get any reviews last time :( So please if you are reading let me know so I know whether or not to continue. Thank you **


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for all the reviews. So happy that people are still reading! Does anyone have any ideas as I'm slightly struggling? **

It was now Christmas day. Clemmie's funeral had been challenging for them all. Edwina was upset that Kisaiya wasn't more upset which led to a slight disagreement, but all was solved before they returned on Saturday. Ange and Chloe had been busy at work but they were working with Dom and Donna to ensure that Kisaiya was never left alone.

Ange had been quite worried about Dom but felt better after last night's party. She explained to her son that she was sorry for not being there for him but earlier that day she and Carole had joined forces and he had a controlled explosion.

Ange, Chloe and Kisaiya were having lunch just the three of them and then were going to Fletch's that night. Dom was going to join them after his shift for a couple of hours.

Ange was excited to spend her first Christmas for both of her children and now she had three children. They had quite a long lie on Christmas as they were all tired after working the last few days.

Chloe was the first one awake and did what she always did on Christmas Day, she wandered through to her mum's room. Now at the age of 28, Chloe didn't often sleep with her mum. Well apart from this year, when she felt like she was constantly in her mum's arms after past events. But ever Christmas, she went into her mum's room and they sat and spoke.

Ange smiled when she saw her daughter. She moved the duvet and Chloe climbed in. They started speaking and Ange relaxed when she noticed just how positive her daughter seemed. This was how she wanted to end the year.

She then heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Can I come in too?" Kisaiya asked nervously.

"Of course you can" Ange said as she moved into the middle. The girl then clambered in next to her aunt.

The three of them spoke for a good half an hour. Ange was so relieved that the girls both seemed so positive today. She was happy they could have a conversation without worrying about Clemmie's murder, Pete or Evan. It made a change.

"Shall we go and get bacon rolls?" Ange asked and they both nodded. They all got up and walked into the living room. Ange had all their presents laid out.

"Mum you really don't need to keep doing this" Chloe said as she walked over to the pile of presents.

"Come on the two of you open them up. I have Dom's here as well" Ange said and Chloe rolled her eyes. They all opened their presents and were so happy with their gifts. They both gave Ange a massive hug and thanked her for her kindness. Kisaiya had never gotten so much for Christmas before.

Once the bacon rolls were eating, Chloe and Kisaiya hung out while Ange started cooking. The girls knew not to get in Ange's way as she got really stressed and snappy when cooking but then it was also difficult because she then moaned about neither of them willing to help.

At around 1ish, Chloe went through and helped heat up the soup which had been made yesterday and Kisaiya set the table. She was very proud of herself as she had looked it up online and ensured that she set it out correctly for the three courses.

They were finally all ready to sit down. Ange smiled as she sat and engaged with conversation between Kisaiya and Chloe. She was so proud of both girls. They had a challenging year and had gotten through it and were now stronger than ever.

It took them a while to eat all three courses as they had a break between each. They then had to get ready for going to Fletch's. Ange explained that it was a party but it wasn't. They all just needed to wear jeans and a nice top, nothing too fancy.

They disappeared to all get ready before heading to Fletch's. They arrived and instantly the adults started drinking. The children all went to the toy room and Kisaiya chatted along to Mikey and Evie without an issue. They looked after the younger children and everyone was happy. They were playing on a new console that the children had gotten for their Christmas.

Ange, Fletch and Chloe were all having a catch up. Dom then arrived at the back of 8. Ange had brought over some leftovers for Dom to head up and ate. He was given strict instructions to come over tomorrow after his shift to get his presents.

"Shall we play never have I ever?" Chloe said and Ange raised an eyebrow. She knew that Chloe was getting tipsy and didn't want anything to set her off about Evan. She gave Dom a look who nodded as well. They were both clear on what to avoid.

"Okay, I'll go first…..never have I ever stolen anything from a shop" Dom said looking suspiciously at Ange and Chloe. Ange instantly took a drink.

"Does pick n mix from Woolies count?" Chloe asked seriously.

"Of course not, everyone has done that" Dom said. "But Ange?"

"Well, let's say I was a bit of a rebel when I was a teenager" Ange said, and they laughed.

"My turn…..never have I ever had sex with a girl" Chloe said and Dom took a sip.

"I wanted to be sure and well Barry was making things difficult" Dom admitted wanting to change the topic.

"Never have I ever cheated" Ange stated, and no one drank. She was relieved.

"Never have I ever had a threesome" Dom said, and Ange took a sip.

"Mum" Chloe said, and Dom started laughing. Ange had her head in her hands. She was glad that Fletch was currently dealing with a spillage of a drink from Ella. They continued their game for a couple more rounds until Ange felt someone behind them.

Kisaiya stood at the door looking on at her siblings. She instantly felt jealous. She wasn't Ange's birth child and that would always matter to Ange. She was just the reject.

"Come join us Kis" Ange said. She was sat on the couch with Dom and Chloe and noticed that Kisaiya didn't know where to sit. Ange pulled the girl onto her knee.

"You're my little one" Ange said kissing the girl on the head.

"I'm not that much smaller than you" Kisaiya admitted.

"I know but you are a lot younger. Two of my children are adults now but you aren't even a teenager" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded as she lay into her mum's arms. Chloe placed her arms around Kisaiya as well. They sat for a while longer and spoke.

"Missy I think you need your bed" Ange said as she noticed that Fletch had started putting his children to bed. Theo was already sleeping and Ella was very close.

"Are you okay sleeping on the mattress in Evie's room?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Go and get ready for bed and I will be through in 10 minutes" Ange explained. Kisaiya nodded and headed to the bedroom to get her pyjamas before moving to the bathroom.

"Me and Chloe are going to walk to our flats" Dom explained.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Cam and Nikki are having drinks at ours" Chloe explained.

"And I'm working tomorrow so I best go to bed" Dom said noticing that it was now after midnight. Ange nodded and saw her eldest two children out before going to check on Kisaiya. She kissed Kisaiya on the head before going to join Fletch.

"All children in bed?" Ange asked and Fletch nodded.

"Go rid of your eldest two have you?" Fletch replied and Ange nodded.

"And now time for us to have some fun" Fletch said as he moved over to Ange and pulled her into his arms.

"Can we go to your room? It's feels weird that a child might walk out of their rooms" Ange said and Fletch laughed but nodded. The two of them raced to Fletch's room where they got up to some mischief.

Meanwhile, Kisaiya had just woken up. She heart was racing and she didn't know why. She felt out of control. Grabbing a blanket which was on top of her duvet, she walked into the living room. She saw that it was 2:26. She needed someone and she just didn't feel that she could go into Fletch's room. She knew her mum was there but it was their private area.

Feeling that she only had one option, she called Chloe.

"Hey, what's up?" Chloe asked. She was tipsy but instantly worried when she saw her sister's call. It was very unlike Kisaiya to call at this time especially as she meant to be sleeping.

"Chlo, I….I….I" Kisaiya said not even managing to speak. Chloe could tell her sister's breathing was erratic.

"Do you need me to come to you? Where is mum?" Chloe asked worried.

"Sleeping….with fletch….no" Kisaiya said.

"Kisaiya I will come around if you need me" Chloe said and Kisaiya shook her head.

"What do you want me to do?" Chloe asked worriedly. She then heard Kisaiya started to rambling but none of it was making sense. She knew that the girl was having a massive panic attack but she had no idea what was going on. She quickly texted her mum.

_Phone me ASAP_

She continued to speak calmly to Kisaiya. She asked her on numerous occasions if she wanted her to come around but each time Kisaiya was adamant that she didn't. Once Chloe was happy that Kisaiya's breathing had calmed down, she then concentrated on trying to get the girl to sleep.

Eventually at 3:56, Chloe hung up the phone noticing that Kisaiya's breathing now indicated that she was sleeping.


	41. Chapter 41

Ange was the first one up on Thursday morning, she quickly made herself more decent before going into the living room. She was surprised to see Kisaiya on the sofa. The girl's eyes were wide open, and Ange could tell that she had been up for a while.

"How long have you been up?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shrugged. Something wasn't right. She knew the look on the girl's face. She walked into the kitchen and saw her phone sitting on the table. She grabbed it and walked back to Kisaiya. As she walked, she noticed that she had a miss call from Chloe and a text telling her to call her ASAP.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Chlo, what's up? You told me to call you ASAP" Ange said into the phone.

"Have you spoken to Kisaiya?" Chloe asked and Ange shook her head.

"Not really" Ange said as she started walking out of the living room. Kisaiya looked on. Instantly she felt her heart starting to race, what was Chloe saying about her? Were they talking about her? Were they going to get rid of her? All these thoughts raced through Kisaiya's head and suddenly breathing became difficult.

"She called me last night at like half past 2, she was crying and having a massive panic attack. I had no idea what it was about. She was barely making sense but I stayed on the phone until she calmed down and fell asleep. I was so scared for her, I wanted to come around but she wouldn't let me. She was too scared to go to you because you were sleeping with Fletch"

"She still could have come to me" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"I know but you know what she is like. Can you ask her if she wants me to come around and speak to her?" Chloe asked and Ange nodded.

"Of course. I'll go and speak to her now" Ange explained. They quickly said their goodbyes before Ange walked back into the living room.

"Hey, that was Chloe on the phone. She told me about last night" Ange spoke as she turned the corner and came into the room. She stopped suddenly when she noticed the girl in the middle of a panic attack.

"Did Chloe tell you?" Kisaiya just managed to say.

"No she just told me that you had a panic attack and she asked if you wanted her to come over to speak to you?" Ange asked but she didn't get a reply for Kisaiya. The girl just continued to struggle to breath.

"Hey, I want you to breath normally for me. Copy my breathing" Ange encouraged. She was knelt in front of the girl looking at her. She had never seen the girl like this and was sure this was the worst panic attack she had witnessed. She needed to calm the girl down and quickly.

"No, no" Kisaiya mumbled. She was scared. Even with her mum in front of her, it wasn't enough. She was shaking with fear and turned into the pillow and screamed. It was muffled due to the pillow and Ange continued to rub her back soothingly. Ange was worried and wanted to know what had set the girl off so badly.

Ange was trying to think through all the techniques that she had been taught. Ange noticed a blanket and tried something else. She had never had to resort to this with Chloe but hoped it might work with Kisaiya especially as they were in an unfamiliar place. Ange grabbed the blanket and put it other both her and Kisaiya's head.

"Look it's just you and me now" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. This allowed her to calm down enough to get her breathing back to normal.

"I want to go home" Kisaiya admitted about 10 minutes later.

"Okay, do you feel calm enough to go home?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya nodded. Ange nodded.

"I'll get your things together and explain to Fletch" Ange said as she got out from under the blanket. Ange quickly got Kisaiya's bag together and then returned to the bedroom where Fletch was still sleeping.

"Fletch, I need to take Kisaiya home. She isn't right. I'll be back once she is settled" Ange explained and Fletch nodded.

"Don't worry about coming back" he said and Ange shook her head.

"No I will help you clean-up" She explained. Ange then texted Chloe to explain that she was going to get the girl to sleep and then asked her to come around and stay with her. Of course, Chloe agreed.

Ange drove Kisaiya and herself back to their house. Kisaiya's breathing was still slightly erratic so they went to Ange's room. Ange rubbed the girl's back until she had calmed down and was now sleeping. She messaged Chloe who arrived ten minutes later and when she arrived, Ange went back to help Fletch.

Chloe put the TV on in her mother's room and sat with her sister. She continued to rub the girl's back as she occasionally whimpered in her sleep.

Just over an hour and a half later, Ange returned. She walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed with both her girls.

"How has she been?" Ange asked.

"She's been whimpering quite a bit" Chloe explained and Ange nodded.

"I'm going to gently wake her up" Ange explained as she started to walk the girl gently. Kisaiya mumbled and turned into her mum.

"Do you want Chloe to stay? Do you want to speak to her?" Ange asked. She knew that sometimes Kisaiya found it easy to speak to Chloe than she did to Ange but the girl shook her head.

"I just want my mum" Kisaiya admitted.

"Okay, I'm just going to head home but if you need me let me know and I'll come over" Chloe explained and Ange nodded. She hoped that Chloe won't take it offensively that Kisaiya had said that.

Ange waited until she was sure that Chloe was away before she started to speak to Kisaiya.

"Do you want to speak about it?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"I'm sorry sweetie but that was two really bad panic attacks, so you do need to talk to someone" Ange explained "Why didn't you come to get me?"

"You were with Fletch" Kisaiya admitted.

"But that doesn't mean anything. You can still come to me" Ange explained.

"It reminded of me of my time with Clemmie. She used to tell me I could never come into her room because she would be having sex" Kisaiya admitted honestly. Ange was slightly unsure how to deal with that. She didn't want Kisaiya walking in on her and Fletch having sex and with everything that was going on she didn't want to tell the girl that they were having sex.

"Well that's not the case with me, if I am with fletch just knock first" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"Is that what set this off?" Ange asked "You thinking about Clemmie?"

Kisaiya shrugged.

"Kind of, well mainly. I just kept thinking of my other Christmases and the time I spent with Clemmie and I have never been this happy but it just made me over thing a lot. What if you move in with Fletch? What will happen to me? Will I still be your daughter?" All of Kisaiya's worries came flooding out.

"You are my daughter. You will always stay with me, no matter what. I love you and you are mine. You will always be mine and I will never do anything without consolidating with you first" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. That made her feel quite a bit better.

"Do you feel better now?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"I had two really bad flashbacks" Kisaiya explained.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to speak about them?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head. She really didn't.

"I just want to cuddle up with you" She admitted and Ange smiled.

"That sounds good. I don't have any plans for today. We can cuddle up and then Dom will be coming later" Ange said and Kisaiya smiled. She liked Dom a lot and got on well with him.

**Sorry it's a bit short. I didn't want to continue the whole day as it would just be boring relaxation time haha. Any ideas please let me know :)**


	42. Chapter 42

It was finally New Year's Eve, Kisaiya had been nipping Ange's head about what they would be doing tonight. She knew that she was spending the evening with Fletch but that was all that had been planned.

"Come on, we need to leave now" Ange shouted as she called on Kisaiya. She didn't understand what was taking the girl so long anyway. She didn't even have to get dressed. Kisaiya was going to Fletch's as Ange didn't want her being left alone until they had found Pete.

After her breakdown on Boxing Day, Kisaiya had just jumped back to normal. Ange was wary of leaving the girl and wanted to speak to her more about what had happened but the girl was avoiding the topic on all crosses. Ange realised that she was best just to leave the girl be.

They arrived at Fletch's and Ange let the girl in. Fletch was working as well but Evie was going to look after the younger ones so Kisaiya would just help her.

"See you tonight" Ange said giving the girl a kiss. Ange was going in early as she was meeting up with Chloe.

They found a table and refilled their cups of coffee. Chloe updated Ange on how her therapy was going and how they had spoken about moving on with her life and the possibility of getting into another relationship. Ange did feel that it was too early for that but she didn't want to discourage her daughter especially when she saw that she was showing an interest in Cameron. She just didn't want her daughter to get hurt again.

Meanwhile, at the Fletcher Household everyone was just starting to get up. Kisaiya had got Ella and Theo cereal and was sitting at the table with them. Mikey then walked into the kitchen, he was in Kisaiya's year at school so that made things a bit awkward, but it wasn't too bad. Kisaiya smiled at him awkwardly and continued helping with the younger children.

Ella had taken a big shine to Kisaiya. She guessed it was because she was an older girl but she wasn't her sister. She was yet to see Evie this morning, she did feel a bit annoyed as she was having to sort out Ella and Theo even though it was meant to be Evie looking after them.

Once they had eaten, Kisaiya took Ella and Theo through to the living room. She told them to get dressed and brush their teeth before they could watch a film. Both agreed and disappeared to do as was asked. Kisaiya did the same. She had her bag with her, so disappeared into the bathroom to change and get ready. Once she was ready, she saw that Ella was waiting to go into the bathroom while Theo used the other bathroom.

20 minutes later, they were all sat on the sofa watching The Secret Life of Pets 2. Kisaiya hadn't seen it and was quite happy to sit and watch it with them.

By the time, it had finished the kids were hungry. Evie had just come out of her room.

"I'm going out" Evie said.

"But you are meant to be looking after us all" Kisaiya explained.

"Well you are 12, so do it yourself" Evie said and she stormed out the house. Kisaiya was pissed off but continued to look after the other two. She made them all beans on toast for lunch and then the misbehaving started.

"I want hot chocolate" Theo demanded.

"I don't know how to make it" Kisaiya admitted. Her aunt had made her it before but she hadn't ever made it herself.

"I want it too" Ella said and before long they were both demanding it. Kisaiya managed to find some and read the instructions. The children were mucking about as Kisaiya tried to make it. She was just pouring the hot water when Ella banged into her and caused the boiling water to go all over Kisaiya's arm. Kisaiya screeched in pain.

"Sorry" Ella admitted and Kisaiya just shrugged and finished making the hot chocolate. She was upset and now hurt. She gave it to them and then went into Evie's room where she slept when she was here. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and messaged her aunt.

_What time will you be home?_

She didn't want to complain to Ange but she had had enough.

_Probably about 9ish. We are going to Albies for a drink after work. Be good for Evie_

Ange replied. She had had an interesting day at work as it had been up to Fletch what they would do tonight. They knew it wouldn't be much due to the children but Sasha and Dom had tried to get involved and they wanted to show them that it wasn't needed for them to stick their heads in.

Once Kisaiya was feeling a bit better after her little sulk, she walked back into the living room and played with Ella and Theo. Mikey was there too.

"Can we go to the park?" Ella asked.

"We can't sorry. I'm not allowed to go out without an adult. We can go in the garden though?" Kisaiya suggested trying to find a compromise for the younger children. They agreed and they disappeared to the garden.

About 5 o'clock, Evie returned and announced she was going out tonight. She quickly put the dinner on for all the children and started getting ready. Once the dinner was ready, she served it for them. They all ate and then Evie left again. Kisaiya did the washing up but her arm was really hurting now. She noticed a couple of small blisters on her arms and it was all red.

She made sure that the other children were occupied before quickly tidying everything up. She just wanted her mum back.

Around 9 o'clock, Ange and Fletch came in. Kisaiya flung herself at her mum. Ange pulled the girl into her arms. The kids were all in their jammies and they snuggled on the sofa to watch a film.

"Where is Evie?" Fletch asked.

"She's out" Ella said.

"How long has she been out?" Fletch asked clearly annoyed.

"She's been out all day. She came back and made us dinner but then she left again" Theo admitted and both adults eyes widened.

"So who has been looking after you today?" Fletch asked.

"Kisaiya" Theo stated as if it was obvious.

"But Kisaiya is younger than Mikey" Fletch said.

"She was really good but she hurt her arm making hot chocolate. I pushed her but I said sorry" Ella explained.

"Your arm?" Ange asked softly.

"I burnt it" Kisaiya said shrugging it off.

"Let me see" Ange said and Kisaiya blushed but did as her aunt asked.

"Baby, didn't you put it under cold water?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"I didn't know I had to" She admitted.

"I'll put some cream on it later" Ange stated and Kisaiya nodded.

"Well done for being such a help today" Ange said hugging her daughter. Fletch was very angry with Evie and had messaged her to tell her to come home immediately. They all sat and watched a film.

They paused the film when they heard movement at the front door at 11:45. Theo and Ella were both sleeping so Fletch put them to bed and returned to see Evie stumble into the room.

"Have you been drinking?" Fletch asked.

"No" Evie said giggling.

"Don't lie Evie. Where the hell have you been today?" Fletch shouted.

"Fletch, you are going to get anywhere with this today. Let me take over" Ange said softly and Fletch agreed.

"Come on let's get you to bed" Ange said as she guided the girl to her room. She quickly left her to get changed while she got her a drink of water. She returned and knocked to make sure that the girl was changed.

"Come on, into bed. We can all speak about this tomorrow" Ange admitted. She made sure Evie had drank some of the water and then got her into bed. Once she was sure Evie was settle she returned to the living room.

"Sorry you missed the bells" Fletch admitted and Ange laughed.

"It's fine" She said as she kissed Fletch and then moved onto Kisaiya. She held the girl close and the four of them (including Mikey) sang Auld Lang Syne before heading off to bed.

Kisaiya walked into the room where Evie was and saw the girl was asleep. She quickly got comfort on the mattress and tried to get to sleep. She tossed and turned before realising that her arm really hurt. Her mum hadn't put cream on like she said.

Kisaiya got up and walked into the living room. Her mum and Fletch weren't there so she knocked on their bedroom door. She waited and didn't get a reply so opened the door. She was shocked when she saw the clothes all over the room. Ange jumped and pulled the covers right up to her chin.

"What's wrong sweetie" Ange asked.

"It doesn't matter" Kisaiya said clearly embarrassed with what she had walked into. She then ran out the room. Ange quickly got up and found shorts and a top to put on. She then went to find her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked as she saw the girl lying on the mattress trying to sleep.

"My arm hurts" Kisaiya said and to her own shock as well as Ange's. She burst into tears.

"Hey, let's go and get some cream" Ange said as she encouraged the girl to get up. She quickly found some cream to put on the blisters and then climbed into bed with the girl until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Ange went back to bed with Fletch. Fletch had woken up hearing the commotion.

"What was it?" Fletch asked.

"Kisaiya's arm was hurting" Ange admitted. "She's asleep now"

"So we can have a bit more fun" Fletch said as she lifted Ange on top of him. Ange laughed before having some more fun with Fletch.


	43. Chapter 43

It was the following day and again Kisaiya was the first one up. She found it difficult sleeping in Evie's room and the mattress wasn't very comfortable. She was also worried about Evie and was scared that she would choke on her sick or something.

Kisaiya walked into the living room and noticed that Chloe was on Facebook

**Kisaiya**: Are you coming around today?

**Chloe**: Yea I will at some point.

**Kisaiya**: Can I speak to you alone?"

**Chloe**: Yea of course, do you want me to call you just now

**Kisaiya**: If you don't mind.

With that, Chloe called her and Kisaiya answered.

"How was last night?" Chloe asked knowing that it was best to have a casual conversation to put Kisaiya at ease before moving onto whatever was bothering her.

"It was fine. Evie came back really drunk though and Mum and Fletch weren't happy. Mum had to help her to bed" Kisaiya said and Chloe bite her lip from laughing. She knew that her mother wouldn't have been happy about that.

"Oh I bet mum wasn't impressed" Chloe said and Kisaiya agreed.

"They were also mad because Evie was meant to be looking after us all but she went out all day. I had to look after them and I burnt my arm making hot chocolate. Ella banged into me when I was pouring the water into the cups" Kisaiya explained.

"That's not fair if you were left to look after the others, you are only 12" Chloe said "Did you show Mum your arm?"

"Yeah I did. She forgot to put cream on it so I went into her and Fletch's room last night like she said I could but they were both naked. It was scary" Kisaiya explained.

"Why was it scary?" Chloe asked softly.

"Because they were naked so Fletch must have hurt Mum" Kisaiya explained.

"How would he have hurt Mum?" Chloe asked not following.

"Because of what they were doing" Kisaiya explained.

"I'm confused" Chloe said not understanding. She was trying to stay calm and be supportive, but she was starting to lose patience.

"Fletch and Mum must have been doing stuff and it would hurt Mum" Kisaiya explained.

"Do you mean like sex and sexual activities?" Chloe asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Yes, so he hurt Mum" Kisaiya said.

"Sweetie, sex doesn't always hurt especially for someone like Mum who has had children and stuff" Chloe tried to explain. She did find it weird that she was speaking about her mother's sex life but she knew she needed to reassure Kisaiya.

"They might not have even had sex" Chloe said.

"Why were they naked then?" Kisaiya asked.

"Because sometimes it about exploring each other's bodies" She explained. Suddenly Chloe noticed Kisaiya's breathing change.

"Mum's here" She whispered.

"That's okay keep breathing like normal" Chloe said encouragingly.

"What's wrong?" Ange asked as she noticed her daughter beginning to struggle to breath.

"Chloe?" She asked as she grabbed the phone and put it up to her ears.

"Yeah, can you calm Kiss down and then speak to her about last night" Chloe explained.

"Okay, I will do" Ange explained. She then hung up and started calming the girl down. She made sure that the girl's breathing was normal and then snuggled up on the sofa with her.

"What's going on in your head?" Ange asked "What were you speaking to Chloe about?"

Ange was very soft and patient with her daughter. Her strong people skills coming through.

"Fletch was hurting you" Kisaiya said.

"Fletch has never hurt me" Ange explained. She wasn't sure where Kisaiya got that idea from.

"Last night, you were naked in bed with him. He must have hurt you" Kisaiya stated.

"No sweetie, me and Fletch were naked because we were showing each other that we love each other" Ange tried to explain. She didn't want to speak about her sex life with her daughter but this was different. Her daughter was scared and she needed to help her.

They heard a noise and turned around to see Ella and Theo.

"Get daddy to make you breakfast" Ange said and they nodded. A couple of minutes later, Fletch came and sorted his children out. This allowed Ange to put her full attention on Kisaiya.

"When you see a couple naked, do you just think about what you went through?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya nodded.

"What you went through was not making love. That was rape and making love and rape are completely different. The feeling when you are having sex with someone you love is nothing like you went through. Maybe the first couple of times you have sex might be painful but the love is different. Once you've done it a couple of time the pain disappears and it feels completely different" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"You are only 12, I promise that when you are older and thinking about sex we will have another conversation about it and make sure you are fully prepared" Ange explained.

"I don't think I'll ever have sex" Kisaiya admitted.

"I'm not going to lie, it will take a long time for you to feel ready but you will and I promise to be there to help you when you do" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. She then snuggled up with her mum for a good five minutes before they went through and found the other children who were all eating breakfast, bar Evie.

"Do you want me to look after the others while you go and speak to Evie" Ange said and Fletch looked at her.

"Can't you come and speak to her" Fletch complained.

"No she is your daughter. If it was a woman's issue I would understand and speak to her but this is a parent issue so you can deal with it" Ange said. "We still need to speak about how we handle punishing the children so for just know I think it's important that we keep our children and our views separate"

Fletch nodded and disappeared to speak to Evie. Ange decided that she wasn't going to question him when he came back as it was important that it was not seen that she was undermining Fletch.

Evie and Fletch came through about 15 minutes later and Evie looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry for last night Ange" Evie said and Ange nodded.

"Don't get in that state again" Ange warned and Evie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before Ange and Kisaiya headed home.

Chloe arrived in the early afternoon. She made sure that Kisaiya was okay after their chat this morning before hanging out with her sister and mum to watch some TV. After dinner Dom arrived, the found another film to watch and had some drinks and then having an early night.

**Hope this is okay :) **


	44. Chapter 44

It was a few days later and Kisaiya had spent a lot of time at Fletch's house when both Ange and Fletch were working. Luckily Evie had realised just how selfish she was being and ensured that she looked after Kisaiya and her younger siblings.

Ange was relieved to get away from work early for once and made her way back to Fletch's. Chloe had spoken to Ange recently and explained that her and Cameron were still a couple but taking things slowly. Ange understood and was brought of her daughter. She wanted to get to know Cameron more though.

Ange arrived home and noticed the children were all spread out. Ella and Kisaiya were in the living room watching a film but on opposite couches. Theo and Evie were both in their rooms. Ange noticed that something was playing on Kisaiya's mind and knew that she needed to speak to her. She softly sat down next to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"What's on your mind?" She whispered and Kisaiya looked at her aunt. How did she know something was the matter?

"Do you want to go somewhere private?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded. Ange stood up and guided Kisaiya to her room. She wondered what was going on in the girl's head.

"What's up?" Ange said as they walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Kisaiya bit her lip, she didn't know how to say this.

"You see if you have a friend" Kisaiya started and Ange nodded.

"And you heard her talking about things with a group of people and you think that an adult should know should you tell them even if the friend will be mad at you" Kisaiya admitting before slowly raising her gaze to meet Ange's eyes.

"Well it depends what you heard. If you think that an adult could help then yes you should tell an adult" Ange said but it was hard when she only had half a story. "Why do you think an adult needs to know"

"Because you've told me that I should speak to you if this happens and I don't think this friend has ever had an adult speak to them about this" Kisaiya explained nervously.

"Did you suggest to the friend that she speaks to an adult?" Ange asked. Kisaiya shook her head.

"I didn't feel that could because she was speaking to her friends, I was just there" Kisaiya said this confused Ange even more. Ange knew she had to be logic.

"Was it today?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded. Ange knew that Kisaiya had only been in one place today.

"So is this friend Evie?" Ange asked softly and Kisaiya nodded. Ange knew that Evie had some friends over today.

"So I know it's Evie. Do you think you can tell me what it was about?" Ange asked and again Kisaiya bit her lip.

"Do you think Fletch should speak to her?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head.

"Not Fletch, who me?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded.

"Okay, why me and not Fletch?" Ange asked.

"Because Fletch wouldn't understand" Kisaiya admitted.

"Okay, well I will still have to tell Fletch because it is his daughter but if you could tell me what was discussed then perhaps I could say that I will speak to her" Ange explained and Kisaiya sighed. She knew that she just needed to tell her mum.

"Basically, Evie's friends were all asking her if she had had sex with her boyfriend and she said no but they would soon" Kisaiya admitted in one breath.

"Okay, and how do you know that Evie hasn't spoken to Fletch about it?" Ange asked.

"Because of the things they were saying and her friends didn't know stuff either and they were pressurizing her and…" Kisaiya said getting het up now.

"Okay, well done for telling me. I'm glad you did. I will speak to Fletch and we will decide who will speak to Evie" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She felt relieve that she had told Ange but bad at the same time.

They spoke for a bit longer before heading out to the living room again. Ange started making dinner and then Fletch arrived home. Ange called him through to the kitchen and they closed the door.

"So I need to talk to you about something" Ange explained and Fletch nodded moving closer to her to hear.

"I've just had Kisaiya in a bit of a state because she wants me to speak to Evie about something" Ange explained and Fletch nodded telling his girlfriend to carry on.

"What was it?" He said.

"Well Kisaiya said that today when Evie's friends were over they were speaking about her boyfriend and them taking the next step" Ange said and Fletch froze.

"Sex?" He asked and Ange nodded.

"No, I need to go and tell her not to" Fletch said making a move. Ange put her hand out and stopped her.

"Stop, you need to think about this. She is 16, it's legally so instead of you going all guns blazing, why don't you think about it? Instead of shouting and ranting telling her not to do it, perhaps its better to speak to her about it and the complications and ensuring that she knows how to be safe" Ange suggested.

"I can't have that conversation with her" Fletch said.

"Well why don't I? Ange suggested.

"I've had this conversation with many patients, my daughters" Ange said and Fletch nodded. This was time for a women's chat. He couldn't deal with the embarrassment.

"However, it is important that you acknowledge it. So after I speak to her, we will come out to see you and you will say that you support her decisions too" Ange said and Fletch nodded. Ange was scary and he wasn't going to disagree with her.

Ange decided that she should just deal with it now. She walked over to Evie's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Evie said and Ange opened the door. Evie looked suspiciously at her.

"Can we have a chat?" Ange asked softly and Evie nodded. She had no idea what this would be able.

"So, well basically it doesn't matter how but I have found out that you were having a bit of a chat with your friends about taking it to the next step with your boyfriend" Ange introduced.

"How do you know? Did Kisaiya tell you? I bet she did, she is such a tell-tale" Evie said panicking.

"Stop, you are not going to start blaming Kisaiya. She did the right thing. She wouldn't even tell me exactly what was said only that I should speak to you about it. And the only reason that she thought that was because I have spoken to her about it and helped her" Ange explained. Evie nodded.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Ange asked and Evie shook her head.

"Listen I'm not going to sit here and say don't have sex until you are 30. I understand it doesn't work like that but I do think that you are too young to understand it fully. You are 16 now so it is legal but I just want you to be safe" Ange said and Evie blushed but nodded.

"Are you really thinking about having sex with your boyfriend?" Ange asked seriously and Evie shrugged again.

"I don't know. Kind of but also just to shut people up about it" Evie explained and Ange nodded.

"And that definitely isn't the right way to go about. Other people will boast about it but I can guarantee that only one or two of them will have actually had sex. It is much better to wait until you know that you love someone and you are both ready to take the next step together" Ange explained and Evie nodded. They spoke for a bit longer before deciding to go into the living room.

"But the last thing I want to say is if you need protection ask me. I can get you condoms and when you are thinking about having sex, we can go to the doctors and get you put on birth control if you want" Ange explained and Evie nodded. She was glad that she had had this conversation with Ange and was feeling a lot better about things now.

They went into the living room and spoke to Fletch. He had calmed down and was relieved that Ange had handled the conversation and not him.

Nervously, Kisaiya entered the room. She wasn't sure how Evie was going to be and was nervous that she would get the blame. She relaxed when Evie smiled softly at her. Kisaiya released the breath she was holding and curled up next to Ange. They all had a relaxing evening.

**Hope this is okay :) Hope everyone is staying safe :)**


	45. Chapter 45

It was the following week and Kisaiya was back at school now. She found it weird that her and Mikey were in the same class at school and had spent so much time together in the holidays but she didn't want her friends to know that.

The school were made aware of the issues around Clemmie and Pete and instructed to keep an eye out for Pete in the playground. Kisaiya understood that she was no longer allowed to go out of school during the school day without a teacher present. She was a bit annoyed at first but then her friends said they would stay in with her and it wasn't too bad.

Kisaiya was relieved that the day had gone quickly and she was heading to the hospital now to meet Ange before going home. She was looking forward to getting into a routine again as the holidays had been challenging. She really liked Fletch and getting to know his children but she was still scared. She was terrified that Ange would leave her again even though the woman had repeatedly explained that she would not. Kisaiya knew that it would take her some time to fully trust her aunt again.

She arrived at the hospital and quickly checked in with her aunt so the woman knew she was there. Ange looked stressed and Kisaiya knew that she should just sit down and get on with her homework.

Once Ange was finished, she packed up and told the girl to get her things together.

"I'll pick some food up on our way home" Ange instructed.

"Can you phone and order something for us. Just make sure it's on the way home" Ange instructed as she left the room to quickly change. Kisaiya nodded and made quick work phoning a pizza for them both.

"What did you order?" Ange asked as she returned.

"Just a pizza each and chips" Kisaiya said smiling and Ange laughed.

"I'm sure we could have just shared a pizza" Ange explained and Kisaiya shook her head.

"No way, you put vegetables on yours! I just wanted spicy chicken and pepperoni" Kisaiya explained and Ange laughed.

"You could have done half and half" Ange said again.

"Yeah but they always end up getting some vegetables on my side and we can have leftovers tomorrow night" Kisaiya explained.

"I really shouldn't complain, at least it's not sushi" Ange said and Kisaiya retched. She hated sushi and Chloe always tried to get her to eat it.

"I know, I wish Chloe would give up trying to make me eat it! I always have to order the noodles as it's the only thing I like. Fish and seaweed are disgusting" She said making a face again.

They got into the car and then drove to the takeaway. They only had to wait 5 minutes before it was ready. They drove home and didn't even get changed before starting to eat.

"I'm glad I got two pizzas, seeing as you have eaten way over half of yours!" Kisaiya said.

"Oi, you can't talk! You've eaten the same number of slices as me and most of the chips" Ange said.

"Well you should have acted quicker if you wanted them" Kisaiya said shrugging and taking another slice of pizza. Ange had no idea where the girl put it but at the same time she was relieved that the girl was eating as when she was stressed she'd stopped. Ange was nervous about the next step.

"Sweetie, can you come through and sit down for me" Ange said nervously and Kisaiya nodded. Hearing the tone of her mother's voice scared her.

"Pete was caught today" Ange explained.

"Oh so he was done here, does that mean he killed my mum?" Kisaiya asked.

"I'm not sure. He is currently being questioned. I just wanted to make you aware. They have also told me to prepare you as it is likely that if he is taken to trial for killing Clemmie, then his previous arrest ties in and it would be a joint trial" Ange explained.

"But I don't want gran and grandad to know" Kisaiya said worriedly.

"I know sweetie but you might not have a choice. I will see what I can do" Ange explained.

"Then I'll take my statement back" Kisaiya said crying now.

"You will not, I'll see if we can keep it sperate or have you unidentified" Ange explained "Let me see what I can do"

"Will I have to see him?" Kisaiya asked nervously snuggled up with her aunt.

"No, you are too young to go into the court. You will do it like on a video call or webcam" Ange explained.

"Can you be with me" Kisaiya asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. All of this will be spoken about way before it happens. I just wanted to warn you just now. It could take months for a trial to come up" Ange explained.

"Does that mean I can go out for lunch now?" Kisaiya asked completely changing her train of thought. Ange nodded.

"As long as you make it back to school on time" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I always do" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes but I know how many times you have cut it tight" Ange said winging at the girl.

"How did you know that? Its not that often. I never thought the teacher noticed" Kisaiya said complaining.

"I actually didn't but you just confirmed it now" Ange said proud of herself.

"Huh, that's not fair" Kisaiya complained but laughed at the same time. She loved the relationship she had with her mum and she was so lucky.

"I love you" Kisaiya said suddenly and leant again Ange. Ange smiled and pulled the girl into her arms.

"I love you too and don't you ever forget that" Ange said as she snuggled up with the girl. They pulled their feet up onto the sofa.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Ange asked and Kisaiya nodded her head. She didn't actually have that much to do so she finished it while at the hospital.

"Well we can watch an episode of something on the Netflix before bed" Ange suggested and Kisaiya nodded. She loved spending quality time with her mum and that was what they did.

After the episode, Ange sent the girl to get ready for bed and joined her ten minutes later to say good night.

"Hey, we'll lie together for a bit" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded. She snuggled down and Ange lay down next to her. They spoke for almost half an hour before Kisaiya drifted off to sleep. Ange kissed her on the head before leaving the room

**Sorry it's not that great. Hope everyone is staying safe. Please let me know if anyone has any ideas as I have none :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Btw this chapter really isn't good. It's basically just episode 2 but I needed to write it as I needed to have Ange move to AAU. I'm so sorry. Please review if you are still reading though because I don't know if anyone is :)**

Ange arrived at Holby still relying about the announcement the previous day that YAU was being closed. She was upset as she had worked so hard to get it up and running. However, she knew that she had other options, not necessarily in Holby. Ange had continually been offered jobs all of which she refused due being settled in Holby but now it might be the time to move.

She guessed that Chloe would happily move with her and Kisaiya definitely would. Maybe a new start was what was needed. There was a good job being offered in Carlisle and she could still be with Fletch. They would work it out.

Noticing Fletch, near the lift with coffee she broke into a rant. Fletch had been busying but seeing Ange clearly upset, ensured that he stayed and spoke to her. It was then that she was told she would be working a shift on AAU. Instantly she was pissed off with Max for just demanding that she did that. Since her arrival Max had put down everything Ange had worked for and now she was demanding that she worked in different wards.

Arriving on AAU, Ange noticed young girl struggling to breath. She saw that Cam was struggling to deal with her so Ange stepped in.

"What do we have here?" Ange asked softly.

"Er, so no history of panic attacks or anything untoward until today when she hit her best friend with a javelin" Cameron explained.

"Well that'll do, Mum and Dad?" Ange asked. It was obvious to her why the girl was having a panic attack having previously never had one. The girl would be terrified.

"They're on their way" Cameron said.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, hey" Ange said as she knelt down in front of the girl and got her attention. She made sure to be looking directly at the girl.

"My names Ange, okay? I'm going to help you" She explained "Just give me your hand. That's all right, we'll get that seen to. Look, I want you to just look at me okay?"

The girl nodded and looked directly at Ange.

"Just focus on my face" She said "All right? Forget about everything else. That's it! Just breathe, breathe normally"

Ange continued to praise her until her breathing returned to normal. She then explained what would happen next before walking off with Cam. Cam his views that she should be discharged but Ange explained that a few hours observation wouldn't harm anyone.

Talk then moved to talk about Ange being here. Serena overheard but Ange explained that it was temporary and only for today.

Ange's day went relatively quickly and she updated the young girl about her friend as Cam was unsure how to speak to her and explain what was going on. Ange really bonded with the girl. She wasn't suspicious about the incident until Cam brought it up to her.

Later Ange noticed her speaking to Marnie and explained that she should have asked a nurse if she could visit her. They spoke for a while until the beeping started. Ange quickly got the girl out the room and calmed her down.

Returning to AAU, Cam was still going on about it being suspicious and Ange was starting to get annoyed. She knew that he was only having a laugh but it was affecting this young girl. She felt that without Cameron being able to put himself in their shoes then he wouldn't be able to gain their trust and help them. Ange made a slight dig at him saying maybe he wasn't the type of person to go the extra mile. It was clear the comment reflected his and Chloe's relationship with worried Cam. He really liked Chloe and didn't want Ange's opinion on him to affect their relationship. He knew that Ange and Chloe are really close.

Cameron knew that he had to do something to impress Ange and he did. He got in touch with counsellors who might be able to help Steph and informed her parents. Ange was very impressed when she was told about this.

"Mm, Chloe was right about you" Ange said and Cameron smiled. He felt like he had turned a corner with Ange. He moved away when Max arrived.

Max then offered Ange a fulltime position on AAU. She knew that she had to think about it as she had her children to think about it but her mind was almost made up. She made sure to speak to Steph before the end of her shift and check that she was okay. Steph thanked Ange for all her help. She was so thankful for the help she had been given today but Ange.

Before leaving Ange went to Max's office and accepted the fulltime position on AAU. She was settled and now had all 3 children. They were all happy too. She couldn't risk losing them. She had to be strong for them, they were loving their life here.

Kisaiya arrived at the hospital and noticed her mother with her brother and sister outside the entrance. On arrival she noticed that they were speaking about traveling North and Kisaiya made a face utterly confused. Chloe opened her arms and Kisaiya lent again her.

"You do realise people north of Birmingham wear shoes like everyone else?" Chloe said and Ange laughed. She was glad Dom and Chloe were getting on again.

"Stop it, next you'll be telling me that people from Yorkshire don't drape ferrets around their necks, like the French do onions" Dom said and that caused more laughs.

"If anyone overhears you, they'll think you're a right xenophobe" Chloe said and Kisaiya had completely lost their conversation.

"And they'll think you've had your sense of humour removed" Dom jumped in.

"Now see imagine if I was miles away I wouldn't be able to hear you two bickering" Ange said.

"Yeah well we've got a few years to make up for" Chloe replied cheekily.

"Exactly" Dom said "So you'll never have to miss out again"

Chloe, Dom and Kisaiya all started to hug Ange and jokingly kiss her. Ange laughed. She was glad to have all three of her children here.

"Put her down children, she's not moving away just yet" Fletch said and they all turned around.

"Er… well actually I'm not moving away at all" Ange explained.

"Was I going to be moving?" Kisaiya asked Chloe confused. Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry, not anymore" Chloe explained. Ange explained to Fletch that for once she was putting herself first not her work.

"Sounds like a proposal to me. Good job I'm not too old to be a page boy" Dom said and Chloe gave him a look. Ange turned around and all three of her children ran into her arms.

"I'm glad we aren't going to move" Kisaiya said and Ange smiled. She pulled them all into her arms and held them close. She was so lucky to have 3 beautiful children and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the three of them.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry to those who think I am abandoning this story. I'm finding it really hard to write during lockdown. I go through phases of writing and what I'm in the mood for which is why you might have seen that I started another story but that was just to get me in the mood again. Please if anyone has any ideas for this then please let me know :) **

It was the first week in February and the week of Pete's trial. Ange could tell that Kisaiya was very nervous and her attitude the last week had been increasingly challenging.

It was Sunday and the trial was due to start tomorrow. Ange knew that she needed to ensure Kisaiya was prepared but also try to take the girl's mind off it. She decided to have a busy day and she had invited Chloe around at 6 o'clock. The view was to have dinner, speak about the court procedure and then watch a film.

First task of the day was to get Kisaiya out of bed. Ange gave the girl a bit of a lie in before entering the room at 10:30 and told the girl it was time to get up. Kisaiya just turned around, she was not in the mood to get up.

"I want you up and in the shower by 11 o'clock" Ange said before leaving the room. She heard movement about 10 minutes later and was relieved that at just after 11 Kisaiya came down the stairs, dressed but with wet hair.

"I'm making sausages on a roll sweetie" Ange said "It'll be ready by the time you dry your hair"

Kisaiya nodded before heading back to her bedroom. She returned 15 minutes later and sat down in front of her brunch.

"So I thought we could go ice skating today?" Ange suggested and Kisaiya smiled.

"I've been banging on about that for ages" Kisaiya said and Ange nodded.

"I know but I'm off work today so I thought we both deserve a treat" Ange explained and Kisaiya smiled and nodded. She had really perked up now and was a lot happy which Ange was relieved about.

They quickly ate and Ange tidied up while Kisaiya put her makeup on. Ange said that makeup wasn't needed to go skating but Kisaiya disagreed.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the ice rink. They waited patiently in the queue and Ange smiled at how excited the girl was. She was relieved that she had been able to take Kisaiya's mind off the rest of the week and it was proving to do so.

They had a great time on the ice and had many laughs. Ange struggled but she enjoyed watching Kisaiya have a great time and the girl enjoyed seeing her mum fall.

"Mum, it's not that hard" The girl said as she watched Ange struggle to let go of the edge.

"Well it is for me. You've been going for ages with all your friends" Ange stated and Kisaiya shrugged. She guessed her mum was speaking the truth.

They stayed for a couple of hours and when they came off Kisaiya complained that she was starving.

"You can get yourself a slice of cake or something as we are having a takeaway tonight with Chloe" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. She ordered her mother a coffee, herself a fanta and got them both a slice of chocolate cake to share. Chocolate cake was Kisaiya's favourite and this one looked particularly good.

Ange laughed as she saw the girl coming back over.

"I guess I'm not going to get much of that" She said and Kisaiya shrugged.

"You just need to be quick" Kisaiya stated and Ange laughed.

They sat and spoke while they ate and Ange smiled. It had been a few weekends since she had spent time with Kisaiya on her own out with the house and she was enjoying it. She had to remember that the girl was only 12, it was still 3 months until Kisaiya's 13th birthday and she'd only been with Ange for about 8 months but it felt like so much longer.

"Right, I can't believe the time but we need to go as your sister will be round soon" Ange said.

"Just Chloe, no Dom" Kisaiya asked.

"No not tonight" Ange said. She didn't think it would be appropriate to ask Dom around as he only knew a small amount about Clemmie's murder and the rape. It wouldn't be fair on Kisaiya.

As they arrived home, Chloe was already in the drive.

"Finally, I left my keys or I would have let myself in" Chloe complained.

"Sorry we had a fantastic afternoon at the ice rink" Ange explained and Chloe smiled. Kisaiya then went on to tell Chloe all about her afternoon and how much of a great time she had and then of course all about the chocolate cake.

"So what takeaway?" Ange asked.

"Not sushi" Kisaiya got in before Chloe could answer.

"What why not?" Chloe complained sticking her bottom lip out.

"I want something greasy. Pizza" Kisaiya decided and both Chloe and Ange agreed. They were trying to keep Kisaiya happy as they knew she wouldn't be happy about the conversation they wanted to have.

Once inside, Chloe and Kisaiya ordered the pizza while Ange put her bag away. She knew not to speak to Kisaiya until after dinner as it would make the whole evening difficult.

The pizza didn't take long to arrive and then they sat at the kitchen table. They ate quickly and didn't leave a lot of food as they were all hungry.

"You managed that chocolate cake and all that pizza" Ange said impressed and Kisaiya just shrugged. She was a growing girl.

"Sweetie, do you have any questions about tomorrow?" Ange asked. "Well it will more than likely be Tuesday"

Kisaiya shook her head. Ange then went on to explain to the her what they would do on Tuesday. Ange had the whole week off work and was going to go to the court each day. Kisaiya was making a statement either Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. Ange was told it was likely to be Tuesday but they had to be there on Monday just in case. Chloe was going to come tomorrow so that Ange could go into the court but she was working on Tuesday so Ange hoped that Kisaiya would go first thing on Tuesday and then she would take the girl home. Ange was not allowed in the room with the girl but would watch from the court. Due to Kisaiya's age, she would not be in the court but instead in another room where she would only be able to see the judge. This had all been explained to the girl.

"Will I get to see Pete?" Kisaiya asked.

"Well you won't see him on the camera" Ange explained.

"I want to be there when the verdict is given" Kisaiya said.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. Kisaiya nodded. This was something she felt very strongly about.

"If that is what you want then you can. Remember that you can leave at any time" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know mum but I want to" Kisaiya said confidently. Both Ange and Chloe were surprised with how well the conversation had gone. They both spoke and noticing that Kisaiya was clear with what she had to do. This made Ange feel relieved as she felt the girl was ready for the week coming.

After the conversation ended, they headed to the living room and all snuggled up and watched a film. By the time the film finished, Ange told Kisaiya to get ready for bed while she saw Chloe out. Kisaiya gave her sister a big hug and then they spoke about plans to meet tomorrow before Chloe left.

Ange went into Kisaiya's room, 15 minutes later once the girl was in bed.

"Night sweetie, see you in the morning. I love you so much" Ange said before kissing the girl on the top of the head. Kisaiya smiled before sinking into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

**Sorry it's not great. I just wanted to write something for you all :)**


	48. Chapter 48

It was Tuesday morning and Ange was helping Kisaiya get ready to go to court. They had turned up at the court yesterday after but ended up being turned home at 3 o'clock as they still had a bit to go before Kisaiya was going to be called. Therefore, it was almost guaranteed to be spoken to today.

Ange was helping the girl straighten her hair and she realised just how nervous the girl was.

"I'm going to be with you the whole day. You do not need to worry" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded. She did really trust her mother but she was still nervous. They had gone through with the lawyer which questions she would likely to be asked but it was still intimidating for Kisaiya.

They drove to the court and were taken to a waiting room. Ange waited with the girl and just after 11 o'clock, Kisaiya was called through to the room. Ange explained to her that she would be going into the court which Kisaiya agreed too.

"But as soon as I'm done you will come and see me?" Kisaiya asked worriedly and Ange nodded.

"I promise you that I will be there waiting for you at the end" Ange said as she gave the girl one last hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Be brave like you always are" Ange said before allowing her daughter to leave. It had been decided that Kisaiya would go by first names when speaking abut both Ange and Clementina. Some children would struggle with this but it wasn't too difficult for Kisaiya as she had referred to both of them by their first names in the past and was second nature for her.

Kisaiya was taken into a room with a camera and webcam set up. There was also a police officer especially trained to deal with children in the room to offer support to Kisaiya if she got too upset. Water and tissues were on hand as well.

The judge spoke kindly to Kisaiya and she answered the questions really well. She was asked about the attack Pete did on her and also about when she saw Pete in the woods. She explained the last time she saw her mother but knew that Clemmie had been desperate and did love her but just could not look after her. Ange was not spoken about during this as it was not related to Clemmie's murder. When speaking about the attack, Kisaiya got a bit upset but she kept herself together and answered all questions openly and honestly. Ange was extremely proud of the girl and at the end the judge applauded Kisaiya and reminded the jury that this girl was only 12 years old and held it together so well.

Once it was finished, Ange rushed out and quickly returned to the waiting room just in time for Kisaiya to be brought out of the room. As soon as she saw her mother, she ran into her arms and burst into tears. Ange reassured the girl as to how well she had done and continually told her how proud of her she was. This was what Kisaiya needed and she calmed down quickly.

"Now I'm not going to make you go to school. That would be mean. But I could do with going into work for a few hours. Do you want to come and stay in the staff room?" Ange asked. She knew that Chloe was working so she couldn't even ask her to look after Kisaiya. Kisaiya agreed on the promise that it would only be for a few hours.

Arriving at the hospital, they quickly went to the canteen for food first as it was after 2 o'clock and neither of them had eaten anything since breakfast. Even at breakfast they had barely eaten as they had both been so nervous.

Ange even allowed Kisaiya to have whatever she wanted rather than limiting her choices which she normally did. Kisaiya took full advantage of this and ordered chips and cheese and a cupcake. Ange smiled and ordered herself some soup. She was glad that the girl was already returning to her usual self.

Once they had finished eating, Ange told the girl to take her cupcake with her and they headed to the ward. Ange had a smaller office than she did on YAU but still enough room for Kisaiya to make herself comfortable.

"Any issues come and find me" Ange said. She knew that Chloe was planning to nip and see Kisaiya within the next hour or so meaning that the girl wouldn't be on her own for too long.

True to her word, just over an hour later Chloe turn up and spoke to the girl for some time. Kisaiya still really trusted Chloe and they had a very close bond. Kisaiya went over with the girl what she was asked in court and the answers she gave. She just needed the reassurance that she was doing the correct thing. Chloe reassured the girl that she had done the correct thing.

"Do you think Mum would let me go to court when the verdict is being given?" Kisaiya asked. She knew that Ange was planning on going.

"You should ask her. Why do you want to go?" Chloe asked wanting to ensure it was the correct reason.

"I want to see him, to prove I'm not scared of him. I want to see him suffer" Kisaiya explained and Chloe nodded.

"Ask mum" She said softly. They spoke for a bit longer before Chloe needed to return to work.

Ange only worked until 5:30 and then they left and went home. Ange made Kisaiya's favourite dinner before they snuggled on the sofa and watched a film.

"Mum?" Kisaiya asked getting her mother's attention. Ange nodded and looked down at her daughter.

"Can I go with you to hear the verdict?" Kisaiya asked. Ange was not too sure about whether this was a good idea or not. Kisaiya explained her reasoning to Ange and the woman understood it.

"You can but if its too much tell me and we will leave" Ange stated and Kisaiya agreed. They watched the rest of the film before going to bed. As it had been an eventful day, Kisaiya was relatively jumpy and opted to sleep with her mother. Ange agreed.

**Sorry it's not great. To the guest that said just update ffs, this update is not because of your review. If you are going to swear at me. Don't read this. The reason for the delay is I'm struggling with lockdown, how isn't? I only go on my laptop some nights a week and I just write when I'm in the mood. **


	49. Chapter 49

It was Friday and Ange was going to pick Kisaiya up early from school at lunchtime so that they could go to the hearing. It was announced that Pete would be getting his verdict at 2 o'clock.

The last week had been hard for Farah. She had given her interview the previous week and she just felt like the hearing was going on and on. She was glad that this should be the end and they would be able to move on. It wasn't going to bring Clemmie back but Kisaiya was happy with how her live was going just now.

Ange was looking forward to this week being over. She found it difficult to concentrate at work as she was constantly thinking about the trial and worrying about how Kisaiya was coping. She had tried to speak to the girl about it but she was adamant that everything was fine. Dom and Chloe were getting on well. Chloe was dating Cameron and although they were taking it slowly, they seemed to be doing well. Ange was relieved about this as the girl deserved some positivity in her life just now.

Ange had been unable to get the day off work so was going to work right up until 1:30 and then collect Kisaiya from school. Once the verdict was giving, she would return to the hospital for a couple of hours bringing Kisaiya with her. She was off this weekend and as soon as 6 o'clock hit, she would go home for a relaxing weekend with her daughter. Chloe was also off on Saturday so was going to spend the night with them. She planned to return home on Saturday night to spend the evening with Cam who was working Saturday.

The morning went relatively quickly for Kisaiya and soon it was lunchtime. She went out for lunch with her friends and when the bell rang, she waited in the carpark for her aunt. It was just her luck that the headteacher came out while she was waiting.

"Kisaiya, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"My aunt is picking me up. I'm going to see Pete's verdict being made" She said, and the headmaster nodded.

"Well you know that you are meant to wait in the reception until you are signed out" he said before guiding Kisaiya back into the school. She waited at reception and was met by a crazy stressed Ange 5 minutes later.

"Come on hurry up, we are going to be late. I asked you to wait outside for me" Ange said as she quickly signed the girl out.

"Apologies it was me who said she had to come inside to wait" The headmaster said and Ange's face dropped with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again" Ange said rushing back out and together they ran to her car.

"I was waiting outside but then Mr. Peters saw me and said I had to come inside" Kisaiya explained.

"It's fine, let's just hope the traffic isn't too bad" Ange said as she got into the driver's seat. They drove to the court and made it in record time.

They walked into the court and took their seats. It wasn't long until the court returned. This was the first time that Kisaiya had seen Pete and Ange noticed her shaking.

"Do you want to leave?" Ange asked and Kisaiya shook her head. She could do this. She needed to see him go down.

"Can he see me?" Kisaiya asked and Ange shook her head.

"I don't think so, he'd have to turn around and look up to see you" Ange admitted and Kisaiya nodded. She was still shaking and felt something she'd never felt before. She could not describe her emotions.

The judge announced his charges, he had been found guilty of rape of a minor, murder and harassment. His hearing would be in 6 weeks. Ange let out the breath that she was holding and Kisaiya burst into tears and fell against her mother. Ange pulled her into her arms and wrapped her into her chest. The girl lost all control and her legs gave way. Ange had a tight enough grip of her that she didn't fall.

"You have been so brave" Ange whispered into her daughter's ear. She waited until Kisaiya had calmed down enough to move to Ange's car. Once in the car, Ange waited again until she felt able to drive without worrying and looking over at Kisaiya. They arrived at the hospital quickly and due to it only being 2:40, Ange allowed the girl to get a hot chocolate. They sat together and Ange tried to keep the conversation off of Pete. She noticed Kisaiya starting to relax and decided that allowing her into the court room had been the right decision. It was closure, now they could move on with their lives.

Once they had finished the hot chocolate and coffee, they headed up to AAU. Kisaiya was enjoying the new ward her mother was in and headed to the staff room while her mother changed into scrubs. She did think it was weird seeing her mother in scrubs again rather than a suit but the woman did suit it.

Ange worked hard for the other three hours of her shift before they were ready to go home. Ange was relieved as it had been a long week.

"Go and see if Chloe is ready to leave and then met me at reception" Ange instructed and Kisaiya nodded. She loved going around the hospital on her own. It made her feel so grown up. She arrived at Keller and luckily, Chloe was just away to get changed. Kisaiya followed her sister into the locker room while they bickered about what takeaway they would have tonight. They eventually decided on Chinese as it was in between what they both wanted. All Kisaiya cared about was that it wasn't sushi! She knew that Ange would be happy with the choice as well.

They met Ange outside the entrance.

"Sushi" Chloe shouted and Kisaiya ran behind her sister.

"No, we compromised and decided Chinese" Kisaiya complained.

"Stop being a spoilt sport" Chloe said.

"I don't want sushi, you know I don't like it. You are doing it on purpose" Kisaiya shouted before hitting Chloe on the arm. Chloe was shocked as Kisaiya had never been violent with her before. Kisaiya crossed her arms and walked away from Chloe and Ange.

"She's never done that before" Chloe said.

"I'll speak to her when we get home" Ange said as they walked over to the car without speaking another word. They arrived home and Ange asked Chloe to order the Chinese while she spoke to Kisaiya. As soon as they had arrived home, Kisaiya had disappeared to her room.

"Hey what was that about?" Ange asked.

"I was angry" Kisaiya admitted.

"You can't react with violence" Ange said and Kisaiya nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was frustrated and sometimes I just feel like Chloe sees me as a little girl and she takes control of me" Kisaiya complained.

"Well Chloe isn't used to having a sibling and she's used to you being younger. It all just takes time" Ange explained and Kisaiya nodded.

"I suppose I understand" Kisaiya admitted.

"Come through and we'll speak about it" Ange explained and Kisaiya followed Ange into the kitchen.

"What did I do?" Chloe asked looking at her sister.

"I was just angry. I'm sorry for hitting you. It was wrong. I just felt like you were trying to control me and not listening to my opinion. I don't like sushi. I swear I'm not doing it because I don't want you to have it. It's really because I don't like the taste of it" Kisaiya explained.

"I understand. I'm sorry for being annoying but it is a sister's job" Chloe said cheekily as she pulled her sister into her arms. Kisaiya giggled and hugged her sister back. Ange smiled relieved that the argument was now forgotten about.

**Sorry for the delay. Hope this is okay :) Does anyone have any ideas I can add to this? **


	50. Chapter 50

It was a couple of weeks later and finally Kisaiya's birthday. She was excited to finally be a teenager. Ange woke the girl up to pancakes and presents before they both headed to school and work.

Ange ensured that she wasn't on cover this weekend so that they could fully celebrate. She was also having a few friends over on Saturday night for a sleepover. They were going ice skating, then to pizza hut before coming back for a sleepover. Kisaiya was so excited, it had been a few years since she had last had a birthday party.

When Kisaiya arrived at school all her friend's said happy birthday and gave her a balloon to carry. She was so embarrassed but still loved how thoughtful they were as well. She couldn't believe that she was finally a teenager, yet at the same time she felt more grown up that her friends. It was difficult to explain.

The morning went relatively quickly but after going out for lunch, it just felt like the afternoon dragged. Kisaiya just couldn't concentrate. So many thoughts were going through her head and nothing could get her to snap out of it. She tried to doodle while the teacher was talking, thinking perhaps that might work.

"Kisaiya Godard, are you even listening to me?" shouted her French teacher. Kisaiya jumped and looked up at her French teacher. Suddenly she could see her French teacher's mouth moving but she couldn't comprehend or even hear what she was saying.

Feeling ready to burst into tears, Kisaiya stood up and ran out of the class. She kept running and didn't stop until she was the only place she could think of going. She let herself in with the spare key she had in her bag and walked through to the room she needed to be in.

She grabbed her phone, she knew that the emotions and feelings she was feeling just now were dangerous and she needed someone with her. She texted the one person she felt able to speak to, perhaps not explain everything too but just to help her feel better.

15 minutes later, Chloe dashed onto AAU in a hunt for Ange.

"Mum" Chloe said raising her voice slightly in panic when she spotted her mother. Ange looked at her daughter, knowing that voice.

"I just got this text from Kisaiya and I can't get hold of her. She's not replied, and I tried phoning but didn't get an answer" Chloe explained. Ange grabbed the phone and noticed her youngest daughter's text.

_I need help_

Ange instantly worried and grabbed her phone. She saw a miss call from the school and listened to the voicemail. It stated that Kisaiya had ran out of class and they wanted to know if she had gone home.

"I'll need to run home and check. What if she isn't at home" Ange asked starting to worry. Chloe picked up on this and as she was panicked too felt the same as her mother. How could they find out where Kisaiya was?

"Her snapchat" Chloe said as she looked on her phone.

"She's at my flat. Well she was 15 minutes ago, that was when she texted me. We need to go now" Chloe said. She ran back to the ward and found Nikki before telling her to cover for her. She ran down the stairs where Ange was already waiting in the car to drive to her flat.

They arrived at the flat and the door was unlocked. Chloe knew the girl must be inside. She walked inside and instantly heard the hyperventilating. Chloe rushed to her bedroom closely followed by Ange.

Ange took charge in the situation as it was something she was used to with Chloe. She grabbed Kisaiya's hand and got the girl's attention.

"Breathe with me" Ange said put she had to use all her strength to keep the girl's hands down. Kisaiya kept trying to pace and bring her hands up to her face. Ange continued to talk to the girl until she calmed down. Worried about what the girl might have done during this time, Ange lifted the girl's top. She was glad to see no self harm marks. She saw that Kisaiya was almost in a trance and didn't even react when her top was lifted.

Ange instantly noticed when Kisaiya came out of the trance as she appeared to become really embarrassed. She shied away and looked down. Ange tried to get the girl's attention but the girl was fearful.

"Hey, everything is okay" Ange said but she could almost feel Kisaiya shaking.

"Kis, what do you want to do? Do you want to lie down here? Or speak to just Chloe. How can I help you?" Ange asked but instead Kisaiya's eyes flashed around the room.

"Do you just want to speak to Chloe? You texted her. She's here, I'll leave if you want" Ange asked. Again Kisaiya didn't reply but Ange did as she said. She left the room and Chloe stepped forward.

"Kis, what's going on?" Chloe asked softly as she sat down on the bed next to Kisaiya. Kisaiya slowly raised her head to look at her sister and burst into tears. It was too much. The sobbing started and once it started she couldn't stop. Chloe pulled her younger sister into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

After over 10 minutes, she calmed down. Chloe didn't let go until Kisaiya pulled away.

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Chloe asked encouragingly. Kisaiya didn't react. She couldn't explain what was happening.

"What set you off?" Chloe asked.

"My birthday but all my friends are already 13. I just thought about everything that's happened to me, makes me feel more like an adult and they don't know" She mumbled, it barely made sense, but Chloe understood.

"Some really horrible stuff has happened to you" Chloe said supportively.

"It's hard my friends don't know anything. I don't want to tell them but sometimes I do. Sometimes I wish that someone my age knew what had happened. You know like when the other girls ask questions about wanting to know about sex and stuff. Sometimes I know the answer but I'm too scared to answer in case they call me a slut or I have to explain how I know" Kisaiya started to get more confident as she spoke to Chloe.

"I don't want everyone to know. Just sometimes its hard keeping this big secret in" Kisaiya said looking down again as she finished her rant. Chloe nodded.

"I understand, you could always have a think and maybe you could tell one friend. It's hard because you are so young. Your friends wouldn't understand" Chloe said. Kisaiya nodded. She was glad that Chloe understood where she was coming from.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about it and then I zoned out in class. My teacher was talking but it all got too much, everyone was staring at me so I just ran" Kisaiya said "Mum's going to be so angry"

Kisaiya wiped the tears from her face.

"Mum's not going to be angry" Chloe said. "Shall we go and speak to her?"

"I'm scared" Kisaiya said as she stood up. Chloe was walking towards the door but Kisaiya felt like she couldn't move.

"Of mum?" Chloe asked "I promise she won't be angry"

Chloe was surprised by this, she didn't understand why Kisaiya had changed to be like this.

"What's scaring you?" Chloe asked.

"That she'll leave me for Fletch's children" Kisaiya said before bursting into tears. Chloe gathered her sister in her arms and walked her through to find her mother. Ange was instantly concerned and pulled Kisaiya into her arms.

"Baby" Ange said kissing the girl's head.

"Tell Mum, Kis" Chloe said but Kisaiya shook her head and snuggled more into her mother. Comfort was what she was needing at the moment. Not words. She drifted off to sleep and Ange placed her on the sofa.

"You go back to work, I'll stay here with her" Ange said and Chloe nodded.

"I'll come back with your car at the back of 6. She might talk then. She's shattered after all that" Chloe said reassuringly, and Ange nodded. She did hope so.

**This is Kisaiya's birthday Part 1 – what do you think? **


End file.
